Scrying Mirror
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: A shame that under all those masks, the "Prince of Sleeping Death" slept in that glass coffin, where all could see his sins. A pity that Snow White's only color comes from the blood in his tears, where all could see his torment. AU KuroFai PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hullo, my name is Xelruna. Nice to meet you -bows- This is my first fanfic for the Tsubasa fandom, and I hope that it comes out safe and sound -smiles- Please regard me kindly.

I got severe inspiration for this fic around November, but I hadn't worked out all the plot kinks until about two weeks ago. Yeah, this has been driving me MAD. I was on YouTube and watched a certain KuroFai AMV by **sweetsweetsorrow43**. It was really, really, really awesome; I just got chills and nyaaaahhhh! -gushes- It was a well-done and touching vid -smiles broadly- Here's the link for the curious – watch it! 8D

http: / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=ODTmS_tz9Cc

Just close the spaces. The video is to the song "Snow White" by Buck-Tick, a really tubular band :3

**Sweetsweetsorrow43** and I hope you enjoy yourselves, for each of our creations :3

**Scrying Mirror**

_**Prologue**_

_They each died with a witch by their side: one with the snow and the other with the moon_.

She was the one with the snow.

Her slender fingers softly clutched a handful of the dried blooms settled on the stone floor. They scratched noisily against each other, as if they had died quite some time ago. It would make sense considering brown and parched yellow were the only shadows of color on the petals. "Your flowers wilt fast up here..."

Regret looked down in guilt, his large blue eyes holding back none of the pain he felt. "I'm sorry," he murmured in a tear-clogged voice. "It's because I linger here often. I should learn to stay away..."

The slender woman continued to caress the dead flowers in her hand and then shook her head, letting them drop again to the floor. She knew Regret cried frequently, which really couldn't be helped, because she knew that's what he did all the time – just regret. Her eyes flickered back to the other man behind her, laying in sleep even though his subconscious was well awake.

"No, it's not your fault," the witch whispered, taking his hand. Regret didn't react, only letting full crystal tears chase blindly down his cheeks. She watched him sadly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. With a smile, she said, "I'll bring fresh flowers next time – bright ones. Big ones. There are still some I haven't shown you. I'll bring those and anything else you want."

"An apple would be wonderful," hissed another voice, this one belonging to a boy almost identical in appearance to Regret. The only difference was that this one's eyes had large flecks of gold in them. His back was leaning idly on the door frame, naked arms crossed. His voice was laced with sarcasm, and she knew it was to mask his hatred, anger, and pain. As was to be expected with this one...

"Betrayal...," Regret muttered in a glass voice.

"What, don't you want one?" Betrayal jeered, cocking his head to the side. "You know how much I _adore_ a good apple, Regret."

Regret looked uncomfortable, his eyes already beginning to glass over with coming tears. "I...I didn't..." His cheeks flushed red, and the witch wondered if he realized he was nearly choking her hand.

She looked sternly at the blond-haired boy in the doorway. "Betrayal, stop tormenting him so," she chastised. "He's going through enough without you here to egg him on. That's why he's the one who stays closest to the prince in this tower."

A bark of sardonic laughter echoed in the small tower room as Betrayal ran a hand through his golden-spun bangs. "We're _all_ tormented here, Tsubasa," he said, addressing the witch by the nickname he and his brothers became accustomed to calling her. "That's the whole reason we exist in the first place. _His_ pain is no different from ours. And he and I reciprocate each other – our being is the entire fault of the other."

"I know that," Tsubasa said, letting go of Regret's hand. Her fingers had started to go numb from the lack of blood flow. "Neither of you would have existed if the other hadn't been."

Betrayal's smile turned more sinister, his tone decidedly darker when he murmured, "And of course, none of _this_..." He walked over to the man laying in that pure white bedding inside that glass coffin. That man had, of course, been silent the whole time – the dead weren't permitted a voice. No breath had left that body in years, and the was little doubt that he never would again. His chest, covered in a black tunic, didn't rise. His eyes, which would be the same clear water blue as the sky, didn't open. His hair, once as golden as the sun's rays, was neatly wreathed around his pale face, and his hands were arranged on top of each other right under his chest.

Tsubasa watched warily as Betrayal stalked past she and Regret, noticing how hard they tried not to make eye-contact.

A hand softly kissed the cold surface of the glass, golden-flecked eyes fixing intently on the man laying under it. "None of it would have happened if it wasn't for him," he whispered maliciously.

Tsubasa's hands clutched one another tightly. These hands wove magic and channeled intent. Once, she used them for the good of the Kingdom of Seresu. _I used to protect._...

"I trusted him," Betrayal continued softly, but now it seemed as if he was talking to himself. The only other sound in the small room was the stifled choking of Regret trying to hold back his tears. The pitiful cries must've broken Betrayal past his limit, because he turned swiftly and grabbed Regret by the collar.

"And you!" he cried, almost hysterical. "I trusted _you_! I lo-!" His sentence was cut short by a gust of _solid_ air pressing harshly into his abdomen, causing his back to slam into the opposite wall. Regret fell onto the ground, clutching where his brother had grabbed him and sobbing freely.

Tsubasa glared at Betrayal through her sakura-colored bangs. "Don't. That's not why you're here," she reminded firmly, putting her hand down to dismiss the wind that she had summoned.

Betrayal broke away from the wall with a small grunt, otherwise seeming unfazed by what had happened to him. His golden-flecked eyes leered at the witch with equal challenge. "I know what I – _we_ – are here for," he spat, brushing off his shoulders. His head snapped to the sleeping man. "We're here for _him_. That prince arse. You want us to protect him, and keep him away from everyone's hate."

"Hate, hate... They all hate. Why? What happened? I'm so sorry..." Regret babbled meaninglessly, holding himself. Tsubasa prompted him up by tugging on his arm lightly, and he took to her immediately, seeking solace in any form.

"That wasn't my intention, it was _hers_," the witch corrected, gripping Regret's shoulder's firmly.

"What, that old piece of glass? And maybe ol' King Cole?"

"Don't be crass," Tsubasa muttered. "You remind me of Wrath that way."

Betrayal shrugged, walking towards the door. "He understands me better than our other brothers." Before he closed the glossed, wooden door, he looked pointedly over at Regret. "I hope you're not mad at my teasing, Regret."

The flaxen boy blinked in surprise, looking up from crying into Tsubasa's chest, where her dirty light-blue shawl was stained with his fluid. He hesitated in answering. "M-Mad?" he repeated dubiously.

All at once, the benign expression on Betrayal's countenance transformed into a jeer. "Oh yes. I wouldn't want you to send me another apple, now would I?"

Regret's throat tore out an anguished cry, and his brother laughed coldly before slamming the door to the castle's top-most tower in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN**: And voila! The prologue is done! x) The chapters will get longer, don't worry, they always do.

So yes, in case it wasn't obvious, this will be loosely based on the fairy tale, _Snow White_. Only some points will actually be like it, obvious symbolic meanings - like the apple that comes up in this chapter, for instance. Or the sleeping man (hmmmm, I wonder who that could be? xD). Btw, I think it's probably obvious who "Tsubasa" is, but if it isn't, then I am happy :D

_Remember to watch **sweetsweetsorrow43**'s video(es)_! :DDD

Review and/or critique, please!


	2. Geist und Wirklichkeit

**A/N: **This took way too much time. This was supposed to be done last week - argh! I'm sorry for the delay. This is much longer than the prologue was. So, welcome back to _Scrying Mirror_! :D I'd like to take the opportunity to thank those that reviewed and favorited last installment! It means so much, especially since I think the story has potential :3 I hope this next chapter comes out epically -smiles nervously-

Now then, down to business. I'm going to be using alot of random German terms from here on out. Even the titles of the chapters will be in German now. Why? Because I feel like German doesn't get enough love, and also the tale of Snow White has origins in Germany. It might be weird, especially since it'll be Seresu's native language :P Hopefully that won't come out as awkward as it sounds... The meaning of this chapter's title is "Mind and Reality."

Still for **sweetsweetsorrow43** on YouTube :D

Please enjoy -bows-

_**I: Geist und Wirklichkeit**_

_And so she was by the moon's side when he fell._

_She stood before his kneeling form, eyes staring down at him in almost pity. All around them was blackness – and abyss in every sense of the word. There seemed to be no ceiling and no ground, yet their feet were planted firmly below them. The only source of light were candles attached to seemingly floating candelabras, intricate in their golden carvings and ornament, the flames' embrace never even reaching the witch's corpse-like skin._

_Her red-painted lips parted to speak. "You realize the price, do you not?" she inquired, her voice echoing softly in the abyss like a ripple in a dark pond._

_The kneeling man started, his large bloody hands curling into fists. "How could I not?" he replied in a broken voice that feigned strength. He kept his head bowed, eyes staring intently down at the emptiness as if hoping the vast oblivion would swallow him up. "If I didn't know what I was doing, you wouldn't have come to me."_

_The pale woman shifted her weight, causing her black, beaded gown to rattle slightly. "Not so. I've arrived because of the desire in your heart – the thoughts that swirl inside your heart in cacophony, transcending time._

"_But..." She beckoned him to rise, but still he kept his head down when he stood, her tall frame dwarfing even under him. She narrowed her luminous eyes in seriousness. "Y__ou are familiar with the policies of humans and gods? As the ravens like to say, that which is gone will not return." She smiled sympathetically. "__**Nevermore**__."_

"_This is something I _can't_ give up!" the man roared suddenly, snapping his head up. His eyes wer__e a tarnished color of the blood soaking his hands, a fierce wanting making them shimmer like crimson fire. A solitary tear chased quickly down his cheek, as if ashamed having been there in the first place._

"_Please," he growled, and his fists clenched ever tighter. "Please, just do it."_

_An elegant black brow raised, and the witch closed her eyes in consent._

"_Of course," she responded placidly. Her long, pale fingers wove through his ebony hair, her palm pressing coolly against his sweating forehead. "Then, it is as you wish."_

_No sooner had those words left her ruby lips, there was a blinding burst of light, starting from his mind before shining forth and eating away all his sight, both light and darkness at once...!_

**xXxOxXx**

Kurogane's hands flew up to his eyes to shield his vision from the harmful rays of white and black, letting out a pained yelp. A small breath of surprise escaped his lips when he realized it had all been just a dream.

_Or...had it been a memory_?

He slowly roused himself into awareness, eyes taking in the forest clearing he and his companion had taken refuge for the night. He spotted her laying asleep above in a knot of large branches of the tree he laid against. Their two horses, Shiro and Gurei, were each tied to a neighboring tree, nuzzling against one another as they slept.

The night had been cold, and the day wasn't much in change. At a stop-pub they'd arrived in a few days ago, a kind woman sold them – or rather, Souma, considering Kurogane's threatening demeanor – fur-lined black coats with hoods and boots. Snow had long-since began to fall in the region, and proper clothing was needed to aid them, as their normal ninja attire wouldn't cut it. The frigid north was a great change from the four-season central region the pair had previously been used to; where they had been raised...

Kurogane sighed in exasperation, reprimanding himself for the earlier outburst he'd had. If Souma had heard, he'd never be able to wipe that worried look off of her face. Slowly, he lifted his hand up to examine it, taking in his palm and fingers, which weren't stained with blood, just a bit pink from the cold.

But the ruby liquid from his dream..._that_ most certainly had happened. The inky crimson that had once stained every inch of his body, dying him in sin...

The mark of death, and the one who brought it.

Kurogane gripped the sheathed sword, Ginryuu, nestled in his lap tighter, needing assurance that his tool of strength was by his side. He needed strength, needed power – now more than ever, when he was getting closer.

He tied the string of the sheath around himself, securing his sword to his side. Shaking the frost from his coat, he went deeper into the forest, knowing that Souma could take care of herself. Besides, he was leaving his footprints behind, so it wasn't as if he was leaving her. He just needed to think, was all. About the dream, and what it meant. By nature, he wasn't a person to squander his time thinking about such unconscious things as dreams, but he knew that they were important because of just that.

He knew, because _she_ once told him so. She used to emphasize that dreams were a way that unconscious being tried to communicate with the physical, conscious one.

"_As a ninja_," she had said, snickering behind her emerald-green kimono sleeve, "_you should know how significant something as a dream can be_."

But what had this one meant? Kurogane stopped walking, boots slowly sinking into the white slush as he looked down at his hand once more, and widened his eyes in horror when he saw a beautiful black-haired girl in his arms, her pink lips dribbling out rivulets of blood that fell onto the pure snow. Her half-dead eyes gazed up at him in pain, her small hand reaching up to caress his face.

He inhaled sharply, dropping to the ground in shock just as a surprised voice called out, "Kurogane-sama!"

Souma looked down at him with chocolate eyes, a smile playing upon her lips softly. "Should I pretend not to have noticed you slipping just now?" she bantered, but then her expression grew worried. She reached out a tentative hand. "Is something wrong? You look scared to death."

More like he was scared he had _seen_ death... Kurogane blinked, searching frantically down at his empty arms. He let out a shaky breath, quickly masking his expression. "No, nothing like that," he murmured, rising slowly up. He didn't even need to look at the snow to reassure himself that it wasn't stained red. He quickly wiped up the snow from himself and looked at Souma pointedly. "Not that it's critical, but please...when will you drop the 'sama,' Souma? I don't warrant such a title anymore."

Her dark eyes observed him quietly. "I'm sorry, it's just who you will always be to me," she replied with a tentative smile. "Even though I'm older than you, it's still a sign of respect."

Kurogane scowled. "Then don't call me by name at all."

Souma looked at him sadly, and both knew what her expression meant. A light wind picked up, and Souma tightened her coat around her. "Let's go, Kurogane-sama," she said, suddenly serious as she gazed up at the sky, which didn't really help, as it was nothing but a swirling expanse of gray. "We can make it to the village in time to have breakfast there. We used up the last of our rations yesterday." She suddenly looked up at him. "Unless you're hungry now?"

Wordlessly, he stormed past her and back to their campsite. He pretended not to have heard her. Likewise, she would pretend she hadn't even spoken. When they were back at the clearing and mounting their roused horses, light snow already began to fall once more.

Souma pointed up at the sky at an angle. "Hey, the man we passed yesterday said we're getting closer to the heart of the kingdom," she said, her head inclined upward. "He told me that at this range, we can see the castle, even through the trees."

"That so?" Kurogane asked, distracted by checking to make sure that all his things were in order with Gurei before they took off.

"Yeah, have a look-see."

Dark red eyes fixed upward, but didn't need to search long through the snow before they spotted the sharp towers of the castle over the frosted forest. He could clearly see one, two, three, four...five towers. Even from the distance, he could just barely make out the flags on top of each tower, white with a golden shooting star streaking across them.

"Hmm, the legendary five towers of Seresu," Souma lilted. "They say each tower represents a part of magick, corresponding to a pentacle, one could say. Ancestors of Seresu were known to be practitioners of magick. It wasn't uncommon for a villager to be talented in those kinds of arts. They protected the kingdom loyally."

"A kingdom of witches," Kurogane murmured as they weaved through the trees. He had Gurei go into the general direction of the towers, which were growing larger and more looming by the minute. "So it wouldn't have been surprising for one to have possession of magickal objects," concluded the black-haired ninja darkly.

Without missing a beat, his companion nodded. She suddenly cast her eyes down, her fingers gripping Shiro's reins just the slightest bit tighter. "Yes. It should all be here."

The trees began to thin out, more and more until the faintest of trails led them to the outskirts of the village surrounding the castle. Souma pulled up next to a wrought-iron gate that seemed about twenty-five feet in height. On either side of the gate, a bricked fence flew out, going on beyond their sight.

Shiro gave out a small whinny as her rider halted her. Souma looked back at Kurogane, who shared her sentiment. "Have you ever seen something like this?" she asked, glancing back at the gate and fence. "I've heard of borders along kingdoms, but I didn't think it was this literal. It goes all around, I'm guessing..."

Kurogane looked left and right as Gurei came over to stand next to their companions. "Well, this is a northern country," he began, "so maybe they have more to fear." But even as he said it, his statement didn't sound convincing. What would a kingdom of witches have to fear from the outside world?

"How should we get inside?" Souma asked.

Almost as if her words summoned them, two men peeked over outposts located on either side of the gate. Kurogane guessed that they were supposed to be guards, but their faces were gaunt, and their expression something more along the lines of fear than firmness.

One of the men, who had dusty, silver hair and what seemed to be broken glasses, tentatively called out in a language Kurogane wasn't familiar with. He pulled out a crossbow, holding it shakily while his partner did the same.

Souma had the same confused expression on her face. "I'm sorry, we don't know your language. We're Japanese," she explained calmly. She turned to Kurogane confidently, a smile on her face, whispering, "Seresu is known for learning many tongues. I'm sure they'll understand."

Sure enough, the first guard spoke up again, this time in slightly accented Japanese. "I-Intruders! Trespassers! What's your business with Seresu?"

Kurogane blinked in amusement, and answered before Souma could. "Are you two supposed to be guards?" he asked, a brow risen incredulously.

"We _are_ guards!" the second man, who had unkempt black hair, shouted. He pulled back on his arrow slightly to prove his point.

"And what do guards of Seresu need with mere crossbows?" Kurogane inquired, staring from one weapon to the next. At this range, evading any attack would be child's play for him, a trained ninja. Souma could retaliate before the two men even blinked. "After all, isn't this a kingdom of witches?"

Both men froze at the question. The one with glasses was the first to recover, but his grip was shakier than ever. "Witches! You're referring to _hexen_? Sorry friend, you'll find none of those here. They all died out years ago when Kӧnig Ashura was murdered," he informed, a slightly wild look in his eyes.

Kurogane looked over at Souma, and the two exchanged confused glances. The ninja glared back up at the two guards. "But Seresu contains people who practice in magick-," he began adamantly, but was interrupted by the groan and twang of a bow being released. Kurogane quickly pulled back on Gurei's reins when an arrow pierced the ground beside them.

"NO!" shouted the black-haired guard. "There are **no** hexen in this kingdom! No one here practices any witchcraft anymore. It's enough for us to be cursed! Why would we have any more of this magick! It's only brought misfortune upon our kingdom!"

"Touya!" cried out the other guard, lowering his weapon, distracted. It was as good an opening as Kurogane needed. With a nod towards Souma, the ninja swiftly leaped off Gurei's back, leaving his surprised horse as he scaled the wall. Souma followed suit on the other side, reaching the black-haired guard. Once he reached halfway up the wall, his guard suddenly realized what happened and quickly tried to steady his bow's aim.

_Too slow_, smirked Kurogane internally as he gripped icy brick tightly and swung his legs over the ledge of the post. There was a thud as his boot collided with the guard's face, causing him to drop his weapon with a grunt.

"Kurogane-sama!" Souma called from the other side of the gate. She was already behind her guard, pinning his arms with one hand and holding an arrowhead to his throat with the other. Her agility was only to be inspected after having sparred with Kurogane these past months.

The ninja's guard regained his composure, looking to his partner. His eyes widened in horror, seeming to forget all about the bruise swelling his cheek. "Touy-!" He was cut short with Kurogane pinning him to the ledge. Both men immediately went quiet.

_Didn't even need to draw Ginryuu_, Kurogane thought, kicking the crossbow out of reach. "You two are pitiful at your jobs," he remarked, twisting one of the speckled man's arms behind his back – he hissed in pain.

His companion, Touya, glared fiercely at the ninja, the only real emotion Kurogane had seen from either of them. "Leave him alone!" he ordered, struggling against Souma's grip.

"Can't do that," Kurogane said tersely. "I actually don't want to hurt either of you. However, there is something in your kingdom – something I need. I hear it's located here."

"What are you talking about!" Touya demanded, his hair beginning to get covered in stray flakes of snow.

His guard looked back at him through his broken glasses, the image of his eyes in pieces. "What are you looking for?" he asked quietly. "Whatever it is, we know a person...who may know how to help you."

"Yukito!" Touya cried in shock.

Kurogane titled his head to the side, interested. "That so?" He looked up at Souma, who nodded slightly. The ninja turned his attention back to his guard, Yukito. "So you'll take us to them, right?"

"Yes, we will. We'll open the gate and all that for you. I'm assuming all your belongings are on your horses."

Kurogane considered Yukito's words, but then thought better of it. Even if the silver-haired man tried anything, he couldn't possibly out-maneuver the ninja. He released his grip on his captive, and Yukito wordlessly rubbed his arm, looking pointedly over at Touya. Souma, realizing the same thing, let go of her guard, tossing the arrow out of the post. Kurogane watched warily as the two guards went over to corresponding levers and tugged on them.

With a shudder and groan, the gates slowly shrieked open. On the other side of the iron doors, Gurei and Shiro stomped on the ground, slightly perturbed as they whinnied for their riders.

Kurogane looked over at Yukito. "You don't get a lot of visitors, do you?"

"There's nothing worth visiting in Seresu," the silveret murmured cryptically. "Not anymore."

When Souma had led Shiro and Gurei inside the closing gates, Kurogane and the two guards joined her ground level. The ninja turned expectantly to the two men as he tended to Gurei. "So this person that you spoke of earlier...they really exist, don't they?"

Yukito nodded, ignoring the reprimanding glare his partner gave him. "Yes, we can take you to her," he replied tersely. He looked up at Touya. "She'll be fine, I promise. These people don't seem to really mean harm."

Touya widened his eyes incredulously. "He had you _pinned_ and _twisted_ your arm! They mean absolute harm!"

"And the arrow to your neck by that young woman?" the silveret supplied, to which his partner floundered, glaring.

"That...that-!"

"You needn't feel too bad about it," Kurogane told him as patiently as he could. "You stood no chance against a trained kunoichi."

"A _what_?"

Souma leaned toward Kurogane. "Witches, remember? There was no need for others trained in combat," she reminded him lightly. She straightened up, mounting Shiro gracefully. Smiling as sincerely as she could, she said, "Gentlemen, if you could lead the way?"

"Yes, right... This way, then," Touya grumbled, trudging into the snow. He gave Souma a wary glare before stalking off into the village. Shiro lightly fell into step and followed him. Pulling along Gurei's reins, Kurogane continued behind, with Yukito next to him.

Kurogane looked at the bruise on the silveret's cheek, which had already turned a dark red and purple color. "Hey...do you need anything for that?" he asked gruffly – it was close to an apology as he could muster.

Yukito seemed surprised by the question. "Oh, this? It's nothing an ice-pack can't fix. Though I must admit," he said in a humorless chuckle, "it's been awhile since I've been hit."

The village was nothing as Souma had described. The gray sky and bare leaves left a strong sense of dread and bleakness. Even the snow around them seemed like depressed ice, cutting them everywhere. As they headed deeper and deeper into the kingdom, Kurogane saw little change in the number of people around. A man could be seen smoking a pipe outside his home. A woman and her friends would rock aimlessly on rickety chairs at groaned sadly as they moved. There were no children in sight, and any would-be warmth was gone in the atmosphere. Eyes peering out windows would widen, emaciated folk would recoil slightly at the sight of the travelers, but none uttered a word. It was eerie, like being among ghosts – cold, musty beings that would brush against them but never touch them.

Touya suddenly stopped before a house that, among the others, seemed more decrepit than it should be. The shingles of the roof were in uneven patches, and one window on the second floor was broken, its replacement a dusty-purple blanket. Despite all this, an attempt at a garden took up a small part of the front of the house, which Kurogane thought to be a weird endeavor in a northern country. Stranger still, dried blue blooms laid despairingly on the frozen earth.

Snow crunching under his feet, Kurogane took a step closer to Touya. "Is this the place?"

The black-haired guard held up a hand, his hard expression never wavering. "Wait here, I want to prepare to the news of...guests," he said tensely as he went up and gently knocked on the door. Obsidian eyes leered back at the traveling pair. "Don't dare do anything to harm Yukito or anyone else, otherwise you might just find yourself out of an informer."

"We won't try anything," Souma promised firmly before Kurogane could snap. She looked down at him knowingly from her perch on Shiro. "On our honor as warriors."

Touya gave Ginryuu a pointed look, scoffing to show he was unconvinced. Kurogane had to admit, he almost did the same thing.

The small wooden door opened with a choked shriek, and soft orange light spilled from within. Kurogane couldn't see who it was that opened the door behind Touya, but he managed to catch snippets of conversation, but in their native tongue.

"I'd like to meet them," their informer suddenly announced, this time in Japanese. She stepped beside Touya, looking out at the figures in the snow. She was short and still had a soft look in her countenance – she couldn't have been much older than eighteen. Around her body was a large green blanket that obscured her petite form. Her hair was a soft strawberry blond and her eyes were wide and the color of jade.

She smiled lightly, genuinely. The gesture floored Kurogane, who had only seen emptiness up until this point.

Slender, pale fingers gripped her blanket lightly. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Seresu," she said in a voice that made Kurogane think of warm spring. "My name is Sakura. But I guess that's a bit irrelevant to you, isn't it?"

"Not at all." Souma dropped down from Shiro, lightly patting her horse's pearly mane. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Souma, and this is my friend and master..."

"Kurogane," the ninja supplied tersely.

Sakura blinked, her eyes momentarily wide before her expression became pleasantly placid once more. She nodded in acknowledgment, then beckoned to them. "Please, come inside. I imagine it must be quite cold out there for travelers. Oh! And your horses – I don't quite have a big enough stable, since I only have one horse..."

"It's fine," Kurogane said gruffly, leading Gurei to a post next to the frozen garden. "We can tie them here. They're trained to recognize their riders, and resist anyone else. Besides," he faced Sakura decisively, "we don't plan to stay long."

"Yes," replied Touya darkly, an ominous look in his eyes. "Yes, that would be best." He looked up at the sky. "It's still morning, luckily. Come, let's finish your business quickly, before night."

Souma, who was tying Shiro next to Gurei, exchanged a look with Kurogane. Without another word, they followed Sakura, Touya, and Yukito inside the house. Inside wasn't very spacious – the place seemed to be divided into two floors. On the first was a sitting room with three lonely chairs and an unraveling pink rug. The fireplace before it was lit, the only warmth in the town, it seemed. There was also a kitchen which shared scarce space with a table with five chairs around it – the dining room. There was a door next to the fireplace, closed.

Yukito closed the door behind them, and the house slowly began to fill with the fire's heat. Sakura looked back at him in worry. "Yukito, what happened to your cheek?"

"That black brute attacked him, that's what," Touya snapped, going into the kitchen and wetting a towel. "Here, let me take of that. Come, Yuki."

In the silence, excluding Gurei and Shiro's light whinnying and the fire's cackle, Sakura gestured for them to take a seat. Kurogane took a seat next to the flames without trying to seem too desperate for warmth. Souma took the chair next to him. Yukito and Touya settled in the dining room, the latter tending to the silveret's bruise as Sakura went into the kitchen.

"You two are fine with tea, yes?" she asked cordially, pulling out a teapot from a cupboard. "I can also brew some hot chocolate if that'll melt you off better."

"I'm fine," huffed Kurogane. "I don't drink tea. Or chocolate."

"Discriminator against sweets?" Sakura teased, giggling. "What about you, Frau Souma?"

"Tea for me, if it is not too much trouble," Souma replied with a grateful smile.

Kurogane waited patiently as the girl poured water into the pot and settled the tea inside. When she was finishing up, she said calmly, "So, how can I help you? You are searching for something, yes?"

Kurogane smiled, glad they were finally getting to the point. "Yes, and I've heard that it's here, and I want it."

"I'll help any way I can."

Narrowing his tainted-red eyes, the ninja asked, "But first, I want to know something." He got up, his boots thudding onto the floorboards as he paced to the nearest window, which was intact. He lightly brushed back the pale-blue curtain. "I heard that this kingdom was largely inhabited by people who can perform magick-"

"Not **this** again!" cried Touya in exasperation, holding a hand to his temples. He looked over at Sakura, who was quietly listening. "They keep going on about the hexen – _witches_ - that used to be here. It's all too suspicious. I keep trying to tell you, there aren't any damned-!"

"_Bruder_, please!" exclaimed Sakura, shooting the guard a firm look. There was underlying desperation in her voice. "Stop it. I said I'd help, and so I shall." She turned to face the two travelers. "I don't believe I've told you yet? Touya is my older brother. He gets cranky a lot."

Touya scowled at the banter, but Yukito chuckled, supplying, "Yes, Sakura and I usually have to keep him in line. Now then...if I may ask...what do the hexen have to do with what you are searching for?"

"Well, that's..." Souma drifted off in her sentence, looking to Kurogane for reassurance. He nodded tersely. "What we...what my master is looking for is a certain object that possesses rather...magickal properties."

"Where I'm from, it's called the _Seishin Mira,_" Kurogane finished solemnly, looking into Sakura's jade eyes.

"_Geister__spiegel_...?" Yukito asked uncertainly, titling his head to the side.

"It has many other names, of course," Souma cut in lightly. "But it's known around the world as the Grimms' Scrying Mirror."

Touya raised a brow and looked over at his friend, who was also looking up in wonder. Only Sakura's face remained stationary throughout the conversation. Kurogane took it as encouragement to press on.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Sakura closed her eyes, seeming suddenly deep in thought. When she opened them, she had a slightly distressed expression on her face. "I'm sorry, but no such object exists as far as I know. A magick mirror, huh? What can one gain from that?"

"You'll understand if I say it's my business."

"Of course."

Kurogane looked at her intently. "So it's not here? You've never even heard of it?" He was starting to grow desperate, he could feel it. Already that wet, clogged feeling was filling his chest with despair. He huffed, turning to look back outside. "What is with this town, anyway? No one comes out, even though it's well into the morning. Don't any kids want to play? Doesn't anyone need to take a look around town?"

Yukito offered a bland laugh. "We're not all as adventurous as you, herr. No one dares to leave the town in this kingdom. It's rare for one to come out and about even – only when it's absolutely necessary, like when you need more food."

"And even then, the market is all but run down," Touya added, his now-familiar frown replaced with a weary expression. It was only then that Kurogane noticed the dark rings under all of their eyes. Even Sakura, the most expressive person in the town, seemed out of it.

_Don't they sleep_?

Souma asked softly, tentatively..., "What exactly is wrong with Seresu? It's nothing like I gathered."

"Really?" asked Yukito in sincere surprise. "I'm surprised that our reputation hasn't reached Japan yet."

Kurogane stood up a little straighter, and Souma's muscles tensed. The teapot's spout in the kitchen whistled harshly and off-key, and Sakura got up to attend to the beverages. She came back with a small wooden tray, the pot and five green glass cups on top of it. She settled it onto the table and began pouring the tea.

"I've been meaning to ask where the _kurze_ was," Touya inquired suddenly, looking over to the flight of stairs beside the dining room.

Sakura pouted. "I keep telling you, he's not short!" she chastised. "You're just too tall! Anyway, he's out at the moment. The market is as bad as you say. So he's out hunting for dinner. Now then..." She walked around the room, handing out steaming cups of brew. When she settled back into her chair, she tugged her blanket around her again, momentarily bringing her cup to her lips.

"How do you like it, Frau Souma?"

"Huh? O-oh!" The kunoichi quickly took a deep gulp, emerging out of her cup with slight surprise. "It's...really good. What kind of tea is this?"

"It's a specialty in Seresu, made with herbs only native in our kingdom," Sakura explained as Touya and Yukito each took hearty swings. "So, you want to know about Seresu? Well, as you already know, our country was once filled with happy people. Most of them were witches, but that was the norm. They protected us. We prospered. Children smiled. Families flourished. We were under rule of a very good man, whose wife died in childbirth."

"Amen," Touya murmured taking a long drink from his tea.

"Were either of your former rulers a witch?" Kurogane asked.

"No, nothing of the sort. But there were rumors that their only son was."

"And curse to him!" Touya exclaimed in rage.

"Bruder!" Sakura shouted in plea. "I'm sorry again..."

"No please, continue, Sakura-san," Souma pleaded gently, nodding in encouragement.

"Well...it was only speculation that the young prince was gifted in magick. He was quite talented in all that he did, and a very kind and handsome boy."

"So when exactly did your kingdom fall to ruin?" Kurogane pressed.

"Hmm...that..." Sakura drifted off, suddenly seeming very fixated on something else, something no one else could see.

"It happened," began Touya firmly, his voice full of hatred, "when that blasted prince murdered his own father! He killed our beloved, kind lord! His own kin!" He looked off, eyes glaring daggers at the wall and his hands curled into fists.

Yukito glanced at his friend sympathetically. "Yes, he killed him. It's been said that the gods, displeased with the prince's actions, placed a curse on him. They put him in a state of slumber that he could never wake from. A horrible fate, to be alive but never living. Frozen, like snow. We now call him 'der Prinz des Schlafenden Todes' – the Prince of Sleeping Death."

_Der Prinz des Schlafenden Todes_..., Kurogane slowly repeated in his mind. "So that's it, then? You have no sovereign, so all is lost?"

"But of course not! Seresu has plans for such cases as no remaining royal bloodline to pass the crown on to," Touya explained, snapping himself back into the conversation. "However, even though he's unable to lead, our...prince is still technically alive. He is still our ruler."

"That's absurd!" Souma exclaimed.

"So you say, but this is how we do things in Seresu," Yukito stated patiently. He sighed, setting his tea cup on the table. "But even if one wanted to take control, they wouldn't be able to."

"What are you talking about?"

The silveret gently cleaned his broken glasses on his coat. "No one can get inside the castle. It's been attempted, but those who left for the mission never come back... No one should be in that castle besides the prinz. Even the servants left long ago. Not a single human inhabits there anymore."

Kurogane couldn't contain his scoff. "Seems far-fetched. It all sounds like a ghost story to me."

Yukito smiled sadly. "You don't believe us. I can't blame you."

A glint of distaste shined in Touya's eyes. Hands laced under his chin, he murmured something in his language, which earned him a glare from Yukito.

Just as Kurogane was about to ask what he said, Sakura suddenly stood up, a small smile on her face. "Please, if it's not too much trouble, would you like to stay here with us? At least for a day or two. Seresu never gets visitors anymore, and we'd love the company."

"I don't know," Souma murmured. "We really are searching for the mirror... And we'll need to pick up new leads..."

"Oh, then you can start in this town," Sakura insisted. "Hexen... Witches may not be here anymore, but our kingdom is as equally informative as it once was. I'm sure someone here can help you."

Souma blinked, looking uncertain. Kurogane stepped back into the room, arms crossed. "Alright, we'll stay the night."

Yukito immediately jumped up from his seat, a string of native tongue spilling from his lips as he spoke to Sakura. He sounded insistent, pleading...and if Kurogane wasn't mistaking it, scared. That expression could only mean fervent protest.

Sakura held up a hand to gently silence him. He did so, but with obvious reluctance. He took another harsh gulp of tea and set the empty cup down. The silver-haired man seemed suddenly distracted, fixing his coat and heading to the door. "I must get back to my duties now. I shall visit you later in the evening, Sakura," he promised hastily as he left, a small gust of frigid air taking his place. After a moment, Touya rose too, but more calmly than his partner had.

"I'll be going to. Please, enjoy your stay."

Kurogane could've sworn that there was a satisfied, but sad smile on the guard's face as he closed the door.

Sakura stood up, gathering the cups her brother and Yukito left behind. "My very good friend, Syaoran, lives with me. He should be coming back home within the hour. Please regard him kindly." She went to the sink and settled the cups into the already present water. After that, she went over to the closed door at the fireplace and opened it invitingly. "You two can sleep in this room. But I'm afraid there's only one bed..."

"That's fine," Kurogane dismissed. "I'm used to sitting up when I sleep. Floor or forest, it makes no difference to me. Souma can have the bed."

"Alright, but please do tell me if you need anything. At the least, I can lend you some blankets to cover yourself with. Nights in Seresu are brutal to the ones who aren't used to it. Now, let's see... Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes," said Kurogane at the same time Souma replied, "No." The kunoichi blanched, then chuckled nervously. "Um, I'm...trying to watch my figure, so I didn't eat, but I am hungry after all!"

"Oh! You should never skip out on a meal, especially breakfast. I'll whip up some eggs – I keep chickens in a warm shed out back. Please, help yourself to the room in the meanwhile..."

"Yes, thank you so much, Sakura-san," Souma said gratefully.

When she disappeared out of the house, Kurogane looked at his companion incredulously. "Idiot, keeping a figure should be the least of your worries," he criticized deciding to go into the room.

The kunoichi blushed, tucking stray black hair behind her ear. "Q-quiet! I was trying to cover for you!"

"Because of a mistake _you_ made."

"I don't need this from you...," she sighed, following him to the room. It was small, but welcoming. A bed was placed in front of a window, and a dresser was located across from it on the wall. A table was in the middle of the room, upon which was a dark-blue vase with full-bloomed white roses in them. Souma brushed her fingertip against the petals.

"Wow," she breathed, "they're real. I wonder how they lived in this cold..."

"Who knows?" Kurogane answered, uninterested. He sat down on the bed and stared at the floor, trying to piece together all the learned the past hour.

"You think there's still something here, Kurogane-sama?" Souma asked, still pawing the flowers.

"Didn't you hear that guard with the broken glasses? He said that no one goes into the castle anymore," the ninja recalled. "I'm willing to bet that what we're looking for...that that Grimms' Scrying Mirror is in there."

"Maybe," his companion agreed vaguely. "but there are several things about this kingdom that really confuse me."

"Oh, you, too?"

"Yes. Some things just don't add up. But I suppose we'll have to find out more about that during our stay." Souma went inside her coat pocket and pulled out a small glass box. Inside was a flower smaller than her palm, and it was mostly bloomed, it's petals a radiant golden color. If one looked closely, it seemed to literally glow.

"We bought this flower at the first black market we came across, in the beginnings of our journey," she said softly, looking down at the golden bloom. "The woman who sold it to us says it could sense magick – when it bloomed, it meant something magickal was near; conversely, if it began to close, then there was nothing abnormal around." She held up the glass box. "I think it's here still. Or at least, something magickal is."

At that moment, Sakura peeked into the room, a basket in her hands. Souma put her hands in her pockets before she could see the enchanted flower. "Oh, are you adjusting well?" Sakura asked cordially. She held up her clothed basket. "I've picked up a few eggs. I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes."

"Oh, arigato, Sakura-san!" Souma said happily, smiling brightly. "You're very kind to us travelers."

"It's the least I can do," she proclaimed proudly, disappearing to visit the kitchen.

Souma let out a small breath of relief, quickly removing her hand from her pocket, leaving the glass box inside. "My, it's glow got hotter! We really have to be in the right place. I just hope that they didn't destroy any of the magickal devices after the witches left."

Her statement made Kurogane look up. "What do you mean when they _left_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just made better sense to me that way. I mean," she lowered her voice, looking over at the open door, "it's not as if humans could've gotten rid of them. It's not like they had any special powers like you or training like me – they had the witches to protect them that whole time."

"That's true." Kurogane sighed, closing his eyes as weariness approached him. He really shouldn't be tired, since he had been asleep only a few hours ago. But a sense of weakness came over him suddenly, making him rub his temples in aggravation. "What a pain. We finally make it here but all we end up is in this confusing situation."

Souma giggled as she went over to softly close the door to the room. "Well, this should all be no problem for the legendary Black Moon ninja of Nihon," she teased lightly. She stood still, suddenly seeming slightly distracted. "So..."

"So...?" Kurogane waited for Souma to continue, but after a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes. "Souma, what-?" His sentence was cut short when a strong scent suddenly perfumed the room. It was overwhelmingly raw, like bittersweet flesh. Kurogane's senses heightened, his saliva growing thick in his mouth.

"Dammit, Souma, you...!" he cursed weakly. The kunoichi turned around, holding up a bleeding wrist and a kunai knife. He never tore his gaze away from that trickling fluid the very same hue as his eyes.

The intoxicating aroma of blood grew stronger as she walked towards him, pulling back the sleeve of her coat. "Now don't let it go to waste. You've resisted for days now. It must be...hard. And now that we're among so many people, I'd rather you not slip."

"I've got it under control, dammit," he growled, but the statement felt so artificial.

"Please, Kurogane-sama, drink my blood. A _vampire_ needs it."

Kurogane literally bit his tongue, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. The dull pain in his gums vaguely made him conscious of his lengthening canines, protruding further than a human's should. He wanted it. He wanted that sinful taste in his mouth...for it to sate his great thirst.

His large hand gingerly took her wrist, only slightly shaking. "I'll get you for this later," he promised in a husky voice, mind clouded with blood lust. His salivating tongue savoringly lapped up the dripping blood before he allowed his fangs to sink into her tan skin. The flesh tore with a tiny crunch, and he heard Souma grunt in response as her muscles tensed. The crimson fluid quickly began to fall, and Kurogane sucked greedily so as not to miss a single drop. His throat and stomach began to slowly fill with that great sticky warmth, slaking his thirst. He could feel his energy rise with each ruby drop that fell onto his tongue.

Souma had been his source for sustenance for the past five months. Kurogane hadn't been happy about it, and he was always reprimanding himself for enjoying the feeling. He abhorred it: this cold blood in his veins, this power that he shouldn't own, this secret pleasure in consuming that life-force inside all humans... All of it was a curse.

One he deeply regretted wishing for. _In order to make two threads intertwine together_...

After a few seconds, Kurogane pulled back, saliva and blood coating his lips and Souma's skin. He licked his mouth clean as the kunoichi took off the cloth wrapped around her kunai and securing it around her wrist. Kurogane pretended he didn't notice the other scars on her arm, and knew she was hiding more on her neck – all from his feeding.

Souma's voice dragged him back from his resentment. "I know you don't like it, Kurogane-sama," she said solemnly, wincing in slight pain as she tightened her bandage. "But please, I don't like to see you suffer any more than you have to. Even if it's to relieve your hunger, I'll gladly help. No matter what you think, I'm here to support you."

"That's enough of that," Kurogane snapped bitterly as his fangs withdrew themselves now that he had been fed. He tried not to get too sentimental about things. He was grateful enough for Souma's gesture alone. She'd been right – he had been resisting his urge to feed for awhile. He didn't want to admit it, but it was obvious enough without saying it out loud that he was a vampire, and he did need to feed on a live human's blood if he wanted to continue living himself.

Red eyes glanced briefly up at Souma, who went to open the door again before Sakura's curiosity was aroused. The ninja noticed the slight wobble to her step, and went over to grip her shoulder. "You should lie down. Things like weariness will happen when I...do that to you."

Souma blinked in surprise, but shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm fine. Nothing a little nourishment of my own can't fix." She tilted her head to the side. "What about you? Your sleeping hasn't exactly been on track as of late, since you wanted to arrive here as soon as possible."

"So?"

"You're better at night," she said knowingly, indirectly calling out to his vampire nature. "We can't be up and about when it's daytime. It may be cloudy enough that we can't see the sun, but it doesn't make you...any less weak."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and said nothing, mostly because he knew she was right. He sighed, letting go of her shoulder. "Fine. But I'll only be out until late afternoon. Wake me then – I'd rather get this investigation started as soon as possible."

"I'll do that," Souma promised. "I'll close the door. I'll be with Sakura – maybe I can get something else out of her."

Kurogane nodded and was about to turn around when Souma was suddenly gripping his hand reassuringly. He froze in surprise, his eyes meeting her dark brown ones. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It's just until we find the mirror. It'll all be over soon." And with that, she closed the door and left to join Sakura in the kitchen.

Kurogane stood rooted to the floor for a moment, mind lingering on what had just been said to him. Wordlessly, he went to the small space between the dresser and the wall, settling himself into it. Maybe it was a vampire habit, but he found himself increasingly fond of enclosed spaces. It would make sense. _That person_ used to sleep in a coffin.

He detached Ginryuu from his belt and nestled his sword on his lap. His eyes aimlessly weaved across the dark room before closing them slowly.

_It'll all be over soon..._

Done. He was so close. He was in Seresu, where the Grimms' Scrying Mirror should be, and that much closer to achieving his goal. It would all be done with very soon. All of it. The past would be undone, and threads would come together once more. Kurogane tried not to think about the sweet, metallic taste of Souma's blood still lingering on his tongue.

_Over soon_...

With that as his last thought, Kurogane slipped into sleep, daring himself to dream of his wish coming true at last...

**xXxOxXx**

**Ending A/N: **Le fin! :3 Well, how did the German go? Sorry if it ends up being a bad idea, but I love that language. That and Japanese I'm really desparate to learn D: Most of the translations are from Google and German bands I listen to. Do correct me if I got anything wrong.

Special thanks to **Waschbr**-san for correcting my German :D 'Tis a very awesome language you have -smiles-

Hexen - "Witch"; Kӧnig - "King"; Frau - "Mrs.,"; Bruder - "Brother"; Geisterspiegel/Seishin Mira - "Spirit Mirror" in German and Japanese, respectively (although it seems that 'geist' can mean mind and spirit...); Herr - "Mister," although it can have several other respective meanings such as "lord"; Kurze - "Short one."

Once again, sorry it took so long. Lots of alterations happened - like, the guards were originally supposed to be Kamui and Subaru, but then I thought, "Naaaaah, I'll switch them with Touya and Yukito." That flower scene was not supposed to be there, but it seems appropriate now that I look back at it. And Kurogane being a vampire wasn't going to be revealed until next chapter...but whatever :/ Yes, Kuro-tan is the big bad vamp ;)= Oh, and Fai will come up soon, don't worry. Hopefully next chapter won't take so long xD

Am I worthy of a review?


	3. Spinnerei Puppe

**A/N: **Hullo fellow fanfic people! :D Well, it's the end of the school year with only three days left. I exempted most of my Finals so I had time to work on this. I wanted this to be longer, but since I really wanted to release a chapter to let you all know I'm still alive, this chapter is pretty short - it spans only a dream. Still, I worked hard to try and give this a horror feel. If I can evoke even an iota of feeling from you, then I feel accomplished.

In any case, I hope this chapter is enjoyable. The title of this chapter means "Spinning Doll."

Please enjoy -bows-

_**II: Spinnerei Puppe**_

_From the depths of darkness, he knows that someone is dreaming, and once again he begins to weave that terrible theater of horror._

**xXxOxXx**

_Sleep used to be such a wonderful thing. It used to bring escape, a rest period from reality. It revitalized the mind and the body. But after that day, Kurogane got less sleep, because every time...the dreams were just too foggy and red and dark. There were too many voices at once._

_Sleep was no longer wonderful. But now that his goal was within reaching distance, Kurogane was sure that his dreams would change._

_Though apparently nightmares never stopped tormenting you._

_Like in all dreams, he couldn't really _feel_ anything and couldn't really _think_ anything. He just _was_. And all he could really do was look. He was sitting at the base of a tree that seems to be no more detailed than a silhouette. All around him, there were just monochrome shades of, well, shade. The tree was black, the ground was black, and the sky a dull gray. The fog was a moonlight white, lazily rolling and making the distance hazy. Before him, cracked and decrepit, where tombstones._

_Graves. A graveyard. _

_Kurogane got up from his tree and went over to a gravestone that had overgrown vines on it. The ninja frowned, going closer to get a better look, because a dark liquid was _dripping_ from those vines. He knew it, knew the smell and hue that stood out against all the shade. Suddenly it hit Kurogane – the vines weren't foliage, but _gore_. Someone's _innards_ were draped over the stone like morbid decoration. _

_A frown creased Kurogane's forehead, but he didn't panic. He was used to blood and mutilation. He had sometimes been the cause of it. _

_The smell was rank, like the gore had been there for awhile. When the ninja let his eyes trail off, he realized the entire graveyard was full of dismembered limbs and guts. What seemed ominous though was that no matter where his eyes traveled, he could never locate a face. A hollow feeling pitted itself in his stomach._

_A sharp cry from a raven flying overhead stirred Kurogane from his sight-seeing. The bird circled where he stood for a few seconds before going on ahead with a squawk. _

"_Do you want me to follow you?" Kurogane considered aloud. He blinked, surprised at how clearly he heard his voice, and it made him realize just how deathly silent everything was around him. _

_The raven perched itself on a stone, cawed in an affirmative reply, and flew off once more. Kurogane nodded slowly in understanding and followed the ink-black bird. He weaved through the tombstones, trying not to give the splattered blood and decayed guts too much notice. The raven slowed whenever Kurogane seemed to fall behind, crying out almost impatiently. What astonished the ninja was that he could almost understand the bird._

"_Where is it you're trying to take me?"_

_A ruffle of feathers and a slight change in course was the only answer. Soon, the long black talons of the raven dug into one particular tombstone. It was undoubtedly the most unmarred one in the graveyard. Not only that, but the stone was pure white, but nothing, not even a motif, was upon its surface. And the black ground before it was somehow odd..._

_The raven cawed, staring at Kurogane intently. _

"_Is this it?"_

"CAW, CAW!"

_Deep red eyes looked down at the dirt. It was unkempt, as if the person underneath had only been recently buried._

"_Help me!" a voice cried out. It was muffled, but it still sent an unwanted chill to spike down Kurogane's spine._

"_Ts... Tsukuyomi?"_

"_Help me... Help...please... Kurogane... Scared..."_

_The grave! The realization had the ninja kneeling into the dirt. He got fistfuls of it without hesitation, not caring how filthy his hands were getting. The raven squawked in encouragement again and again. Kurogane tore at the fresh grave, tossing the mud everywhere on the sides of him. _

_Wait...mud? When had the dirt gotten so moist?_

_Kurogane looked down at his hands, which had sticky material caked in between his fingers and under his nails. It had that same scent that always haunted him, even in dreams..._

It's...**blood**...

_With a cry of rage and decisiveness, Kurogane resumed clawing into the blood-soaked earth, trying not to let the raw smell engulf his nose. That horrible scent! Why was it so vivid in a dream? How could he perceive it so well as he was unconscious? But no matter, the gruesome realness of it made his desperation all the more apparent. He had to get to her! She was still in trouble; she was surely suffocating under all that dirt and plasma!_

"_Tsukuyomi! Tsukuyomi!" _

_He suddenly came across a pale hand, then an arm covered in a filthy lavender kimono sleeve. Kurogane wrapped his hands around the pale wrist gingerly, and tried to pull her out from under the earth. A girl suddenly emerged from the tainted soil, sending muddy blood everywhere as she fell into Kurogane's arms. Without thinking and before anything else, the ninja buried his face into her dirty black hair, clutching onto her for dear life._

_The girl that always drifted into his thoughts, that lingered like a phantom in his dreams and in real life. The most important person to him._

"_Tsukuyomi..." He held her tighter, amending her name to the one that she said only he could utter. "Tomoyo... Are you alright? Can you move?"_

_The girl, Tomoyo, moved slightly, breaking away from Kurogane's chest. Her eyes slowly traversed up to his red ones, seeming just the slightest bit fazed._

"_You came back," she said in a voice thick with static. But in the next second, it was normal again – sweet and soft but weak. "You came back. They were...going to kill me... Kurogane!" She flung herself back into his arms, shaking as she sobbed quietly._

_Sorrow tore at Kurogane's heart, but he remedied it by embracing Tomoyo once more. "Gomenasai...my hime," he murmured, trying to hold her as close as possible without hurting her. How long had it been since he could last embrace her like this? How long has it been since his usually short-tempered and serious demeanor crumbled to make way for warmth? He allowed himself to show her just how relieved he was to have her once more. _

_The raven, still perched on the white tombstone, cried out suddenly, interrupting the pair's tender moment. It was looking behind itself, cawing excessively like it was agitated. Kurogane looked up and widened his eyes at the sight before him. _

_In the few seconds he had been focused on Tomoyo, weird figures had begun to approach the grave. They were together in a huge black mass, but the outline of them was incredibly fuzzy, like they were being obscured by dirty glass. Their eyes and smiles were luminous and were spotted all over the tangle of black. As they approached ever faster, Kurogane began to hear dreadful fits of crazed laughter. _

_It was only then did Kurogane realize that he didn't have Ginryuu with him. _

"_Kurogane?" Tomoyo asked tentatively, looking up at him._

"_GET DOWN AND HIDE!" he bellowed, settling her down as gently as he could before jumping out of the grave. Well, sword or not, he wasn't going to stand there and allow Tomoyo to get hurt. After all, he still had his body as a weapon. _

_The mass of black figures were now more distinguishable now – he could make out their separate bodies and more of their characteristics. _

_Well, no matter. Kurogane knew who these people were, and what they wanted – just like before. Only this time, he wasn't going to let them get away._

"_Kurogane? Kurogane!"_

_The ninja ignored the cries springing from the grave and sprinted off in the direction of the figures, jumping over tombstones with the raven squawking ever louder. _

"_KUROGANE, WAIT! YOUR SWORD, I-!"_

_And just as he reached the figures with grotesque bodies and faces, saliva dripping thickly from their huge fangs and bloated tongues... _

_They glided past him, as if they barely had given him notice. Kurogane stopped running, looking behind him in horror as they went straight for Tomoyo in the grave. Fear clawed up his chest and he wasted no time in re-routing back to the small girl._

"_Kurogane... Kurogane?"_

_Dammit, how could he still hear that glass voice so clearly?_

_Could she do it? Could she hold her own against those monsters? Tomoyo wasn't completely helpless, but she wasn't a warrior like Kurogane was. _

_No, she wouldn't die! He wouldn't allow it! _

_Tomoyo's head popped up from the grave, trying to get out in time before she was cornered by the monsters. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. _

"_Tomoyo! Tomoyo, I'm coming!" the ninja shouted, willing his legs to run faster. He couldn't understand this – why did his lungs burn so much? Why did his leg muscles actually feel like they were being exercised?_

_From the distance, he could make out the grime-covered kimono and the girl that wore it, whose form seemed to be trembling. She waved her hands in a fluid, graceful manner. All of a sudden, an electric pop cracked over the creatures' screeching roars, a burst of light flashing in front of them as Tomoyo's spell tried to keep them at bay. Kurogane believed for a moment that it had actually worked..._

_The black-haired girl staggered to her feet as the monsters were kept busy with her spell. She saw Kurogane running towards her and she quickly began to make her way to him. _

_Shadows tore through the light, literally casting the spell away as the creatures came back, emerging from the rays as easily as breaking through a cloud. Tomoyo screamed, turning to her pursuers as Kurogane exclaimed in horror. She was so close to them – there was no way she could..._

_Cracked, blood-covered lips slowly uttered one sentence as the monsters extended their claws and fangs, reaching out for her..._

_Just twenty-five feet, maybe twenty... He was now running alongside the demons._

_The mass of creatures shrieked in excitement..._

_So close... So close...!_

_Tears formed in Tomoyo's eyes. "_**Don't kill me**_..." Her eyes locked to Kurogane's._

"_NOO!" Only fifteen feet...ten...!_

_Time froze. The air was suddenly more quiet, as if no one had spoken in the first place. The monsters that had been so hot in pursuit were completely still, their mouths hanging rabidly and eyes wild in the thrill of the hunt. Tomoyo was still looking at Kurogane, but she seemed to be no longer seeing him._

_Kurogane himself didn't register what had happened at first, so desperate he had been to get to Tomoyo. He stopped running, just under ten feet away from her. He was close enough to touch the frozen demons. His red eyes scanned the area to see what was happening. It seemed like he was the only one not affected by the time spell. _

"_What happened?" he whispered, but his voice still seemed too loud. _

_A rustle of feathers and wings beating left Kurogane's wondering incomplete as the raven descended upon the scene. It's caw echoed in the deathly quiet graveyard. With surprisingly delicate swiftness, it landed on Tomoyo's shoulder. Kurogane stared at it strangely._

"_Why do you keep showing up? Do you know what's going on here?" he demanded, taking a step towards it. Although it was just a bird, Kurogane trusted no foreign force near Tomoyo that could potentially harm her. _

_The bird cocked its head. Then it did something quite strange – it smiled. It made a sound that Kurogane could swear was a chuckle. But the most queer event was when a voice, soft and male, came from that ebony beak. "My, what a scary face you're making there, Mr. Black! Do you perhaps think I'll hurt this girl?" It hopped off of Tomoyo but continued to hover behind her as its body began to shift and change._

_Kurogane's eyes widened in fascination and shock as the black bird began to transform. It's legs extended and became covered with something that looked an awful lot like human flesh. The feathers faded, retracting into alabaster skin as the raven's form changed. The wings faded into slender appendages and the beak shrank away into a forming nose and mouth. The body enlarged, becoming something very human. Before Kurogane knew it, he was staring at a slender, lean man shorter than him, with wavy blond hair framing a handsome face. Shadows from the very air it seemed gently swirled around him, giving him clothing that was pitch-black. The previously inky orbs of the raven were replaced with reflective sky-blue eyes. _

_A light smile played upon pink lips, making the stranger's face all the more attractive. "Hello," he greeted, as if they were innocent people meeting on the street. "You're new in the kingdom, aren't you?"_

_Kurogane stared blankly at the man, not knowing what to say. It was just as well, since the blond didn't give him a chance to answer. "A newcomer in Seresu isn't common," he informed cordially, still having that smile on his face. "I'm surprised to see you here, considering the stories that must have spread around the country at this point."_

_Coherent thoughts finally reached Kurogane's mind again and he frowned at the stranger. "How'd you know I'm new in Seresu?"_

"_Oh, that's quite simple. I would have remembered such a handsome man and beautiful girl had I visited you before," he replied with a wink. _

Visited_? Kurogane hadn't the faintest clue as to what this man meant by that. He was snapped from his thoughts when the blond reached a pale hand up to stroke Tomoyo's cheek. "She really is a pretty one. Is she perhaps someone very special to Mr. Black?"_

_Kurogane ignored the name and slapped his hand away from her. "Leave her alone," he growled._

"_How scary~," lilted the man, backing away as Kurogane cradled the frozen Tomoyo in his arms. She was so stiff, but at least he could move her away from the stranger. _

"_Were you the one who stopped time?" the ninja asked, regarding the blond with wary eyes. _

_At present, the stranger was twirling a lock of his golden hair around one of his slender fingers, gazing up at the tasteless gray sky. "I am," he replied tersely, beginning to whistle cheerfully. _

_Kurogane frowned. "Who are you? Why are you in my dreams?"_

_The blond stopped mid-whistle. He looked over at the ninja in surprise. "You don't really know? No one told you?"_

"_Told me what?" Kurogane snapped, irritated at the shock. He didn't like to be blind to obvious facts._

_A sadly thoughtful expression crossed the blond's countenance, as if he were considering something. The smile on his face slowly slipped away as he weighed options invisible to Kurogane. He was still wearing that peculiar look when he glanced over at Kurogane, raising a brow. _

"_Mr. Black sure is an interesting man," he remarked somewhat absently. "I don't know many people who are necrophiliac."_

"_What the hell are you going on about?" But even before the stranger pointed to the girl in his arms, Kurogane's nose was engulfed with that cursed scent again. When he looked down into his arms, there Tomoyo was, her chest ripped apart with so many slashes. Blood was openly spurting from a stab wound in her throat, the crimson geyser spraying his face with her slick plasma. _

"_SHIT!" he cursed, putting a hand over her wound, desperately trying to make it suffice for a tourniquet. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo!"_

"_There's no point in crying out like that, Mr. Black," the blond pointed out, a grim expression on his face. "The dead aren't really known for, well...coming back to life."_

"_Shut up and help me!" Kurogane bellowed, going to his knees. The blood was still flying out freely, smearing Kurogane's ace when he wiped it from his eyes. It went everywhere from his eyes, chest...in his mouth..._

_Ignoring the taste on his tongue, the ninja tore off a piece of Tomoyo's kimono and proceeded to tie it tightly around her neck - "My, it's like you're strangling her!" - hoping against hope that it'd work. But still, somewhere inside himself, Kurogane knew that he was too late. She was still frozen, but now the look in her open eyes was now undoubtedly dead. Kurogane cried out furiously._

_"ARRRHHH!" He slammed his fists down in the dirt in anguish. "Dammit, dammit, dammmitdammitdammit! I was too late! I failed her _**again**_!"_

_The blond man, having watched the entire scene, stepped over to the ninja. Kurogane refused to look up at him, too transfixed at the dead girl still awkwardly laying in his arms. All he could make out were his black boots. Then his legs and some of his torso and arms as he bent down to the ninja's level. Kurogane raised his head, his breath shaky and his eyes beginning to sting._

"_My condolences," the blond murmured, looking down at Tomoyo. He cupped his chin with one of his hands. "I take it that this isn't the first time?"_

_The answer was silence and a glare. There was no need for a worded one for the man to understand. He let out a breath. "That's a shame," he said softly. "People really never learn the second time around, either. Don't feel too bad, Mr. Black."_

"_What are you talking about?" he asked in a sharp voice, but it was still laced with such uncharacteristic fragility. _

"_You seem to be a smart, determined man, Mr. Black, so I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'm also sure the one who did this to you realized the same thing."_

"_Realized WHAT?" Kurogane snapped his head up to stare into the blond's eyes. But instead of being met with clear-water blue, he was gazing into pools of pure-blood red. _

"_I'm sure you'll figure it out," the man repeated, a sick smile on his face. "Next time, maybe you'll remember where your sword is."_

**xXxOxXx**

Even as Souma shook him awake, her eyes wide in fear as she called out his name, Kurogane could still hear that soft chuckle tickling against his ear.

**xXxOxXx**

**Ending A/N: **And there you have it. It was short, no? Sorry about that, but I really wanted to update. Good news is that since summer is upon me, I'll have ample time to work on my fanfics. I really hope to update soon. Other than that, I haven't much to say. Let the suspense sink in, haha.

Oh, by the way! I finally finished Tsubasa a few weeks ago. 8D I can't believe I'm so late in it... Grrr... CLAMP loves to be all mystical and have everything connected. I hope that I can sort of accomplish such epicness in this fic. Ah, but seriously, I brainstormed like hell this past week and have a lot of things in store ;D This fic better not get confusing... x_X Oh, I guess I did have a lot to say, huh?

Review and/or critique, please.


	4. Elfenbeinturm

**A/N: **I've no idea why I thought this would be longer... -head desk- Well, at any rate, thanks so much for the continuing support! I hope not to disappoint as the fic continues! 8B

This chapter's title means "Ivory Tower," inspired by a song by Blackmore's Night baring the same title. Give it a listen, if you would.

Enjoy, please! -bows profusely-

For **sweetsweetsorrow43** on Youtube :)

_**III: Elfenbeinturm **_

_Who the hell was that?_

Souma stopped shaking him when he opened his eyes and gradually focused to her. She had a worried expression on her face as she crouched from her bent posture to level with him. "Kurogane-sama, I think you were having a nightmare," she said softly. Looking to the floor beside her, she added, "And you reacted...rather violently."

His senses weren't coming back to him as quickly as they normally did. He felt wiped out, like all the energy had been taken from him, even though he had been asleep the past few hours. The ninja registered his companion's words slowly, a few seconds passing until he finally understood them. He followed Souma's stare to the dresser he had previously slumbered next to, now on the floor at a crooked angle.

"It must have been really terrible," Souma began sympathetically, "but reacting this way...this isn't like you." She was frowning, her brown-eyed gaze glancing away as she murmured, "Was it about Tsukuyomi?"

Kurogane placed a hand on his forehead, trying to remember all that happened. There had been then dream with the graveyard...the lack of color...and yes, it had been about Tomoyo...but then... "I saw someone else," he said in clarity, voice low, as if he had murmured this to himself.

"What?" Souma prompted carefully.

"_You really don't know? No one told you_?"

Suddenly full of purpose, Kurogane tied Ginryuu to his hip once more and stood up, ignoring the weary feeling in his body. "I need to talk to Sakura," he declared. Souma had risen up beside him and was looking at the ninja confusedly.

"Why? Wait, Kurogane-sama, where are you going?" she asked to his retreating form.

He was already at the door, all but ignoring the kunoichi. He needn't had gotten up though, because when he opened the door, Sakura was already on the other side, her hand hovering where the knob had been seconds before.

She blinked in surprise, putting her hand down as she began to fervently speak. "We heard a crash while we were talking upstairs. Frau Souma – I mean, Souma-chan, went down to see what was the matter. What happened? I got worried, so I followed, even though..." Her voice drifted off, a trace of something in her jade eyes as she looked away.

Having experienced it himself, Kurogane was no stranger to guilt.

Inside the room, there was a loud creak of wood as Souma lifted the dresser effortlessly and righted against the wall. She dusted her hands off in accomplishment as she approached the conversation at the door with a light smile. "It's okay, Sakura-chan, Kurogane-sama knocked down the dresser, but it's not broken." In less than a second, the kunoichi was serious, turning to her master imploringly. "Kurogane-sama, what's all this about?"

"I hoping she can tell me the same thing," Kurogane accused. His red eyes glared dangerously down at the Seresu girl as he leaned toward her. "What's with this guy in my dream? What does he mean? Is this supposed to be _funny_, like some sort of _trick_?"

"It's no trick," Sakura said, her voice surprisingly calm and as strong as the ninja's, facing off unflinchingly against him. "It's very real, and it is perhaps the main reason no one visits this kingdom anymore."

Souma looked back and forth between the two, lost in the situation. Sakura turned around, beckoning the travelers to follow her.

"Please, come with me. I imagine you feel out of sorts. Come upstairs and revitalize and I'll tell you everything." She walked over to the other side of the room, where she began to go up the staircase.

Souma followed uncertainly after her master as Kurogane trailed Sakura. At the top of the wooden steps, she asked, "Are you going to tell me or do I have to go just blindly along? Who appeared in your dream? What guy?"

"It was a man," Kurogane explained gruffly, both to Souma and Sakura, who seemed to be listening as she went down a hallway and into an open room. Inside was another lounging room of sorts, this one windowless and small with a circular table taking up most of the space. There were several chairs around it, two of them close together and away from the table – the places the two women must have sat earlier. Above on the ceiling was a large, lit gas lamp that illuminated the room.

"I have just the thing for you," Sakura said, going to a shelf where a bottle half-full of a clear liquid was. She took it from the shelf and set it on the table, taking a squat glass jar with her. Uncorking the bottle and jar, Sakura put her hand in the shorter container, pulling out several seed-like objects the size of coins. She put them into the bottle, and they sank to the bottom before, slowly, red tendrils sprouted from the seeds like smoke, mixing with the liquid until the substance became a bright red.

Sakura handed the bottle to Kurogane. "Here you go. I hope you find it to your liking," she said, taking a seat across from the two travelers.

The ninja ignored the weird concoction and instead repeated firmly, "It was a man that appeared in my dream. At first, he was a raven, but then he transformed into a human in black clothing, with blond hair. I've never met him before, but he knew things. He was more aware than any figment of imagination. And," he looked over at Souma, "he knew that I wasn't from here." His gaze went back to Sakura. "How could he know that?"

"Because he already knows everyone in Seresu. At least, everyone who has slept in the past seven years," she explained placidly. She gestured to the bottle in front of him. "Drink, please. You'll only continue to feel worn out."

"Later," Kurogane snapped. "So are you telling me he goes into anyone's dream?"

"Just here in Seresu," Sakura added. She looked down, expression guilty once more. "_Entschuldigung_. But I thought that if you saw him, it would be easier for you to believe what we in Seresu already know. That man... He is our prince. The one who sleeps in the castle, cursed."

Souma started, widening her eyes. Kurogane didn't react any less. "Are you kidding?"

Sakura shook her head. "He really is der Prinz des Schlafenden Todes."

"But how could he do that, if he's in that castle?" Souma asked, joining in the conversation now that she was piecing together the facts. Her eyes settled uneasily around the room. "I mean, how can he go into dreams? Does he always watch you?"

"No, nothing like that; it's just in dreams – or rather, nightmares," Sakura said grimly. She straightened up, gathering herself before she continued. "That's what he does, is produce nightmares. He can see what the dreamer most fears, and he has them dream it. Over and over again. It's a bit funny, how some people take it. They say to themselves, 'I won't be afraid this time,' yet always awake screaming. The prinz makes it so that it feels absolutely real." She gave Kurogane a knowing look. "Things seemed more tangible than what you usually dreamed, didn't they?"

That the ninja couldn't deny. He remembered how real his voice sounded; he could even remember the warm breath of the prince against his ear. "Why does this happen? Can't you block him out at all?"

"It takes a great amount of will power to drive the unwanted form your dreams, especially since you are unconscious when you sleep," Sakura said. "As for why he does this, there are theories that the prinz was...vengeful after Valeria cursed him for killing his father. That he couldn't give up without a fight. So they say he now curses the kingdom that worships the very deity that put the spell on him."

Souma tilted her head to the side. "Valeria? Who is that?"

Sakura pointed somewhere upward. "Did either of you see the design on the flags of the castle per chance?" At their consenting nods, she proceeded, "That design of the shooting star is a symbol of our deity, the _Sterne Göttin_, or Star Goddess, Valeria. Kӧnig Ashura felt that the people should be free in their religion, so Seresu worships many gods, but Valeria remains our prominent one."

Goddesses, curses, a prince that brought nightmares... It all seemed so far-fetched to Kurogane still. He usually didn't believe in any such things that weren't tangible to him. _But the nightmare proves at least that there is a prince and that he's the reason that everyone in the country looks so weary – at least those I've seen so far_.

Souma, seeing the thoughtful expression on her master's countenance, touched his shoulder tentatively. "What do you make of all this, Kurogane-sama?"

The ninja's red eyes glanced up at Sakura, who was still sitting with a calm, if not serious, face. He put his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together in front of his face. "So are you saying that every time someone falls asleep in this kingdom, he will always be there?"

"It matters not how many are asleep – he can be in multiple dreams at once, as is the freedom for one with power," Sakura elaborated. Her placid countenance wavered, appearing momentarily troubled. "I...hope you aren't mad at me. I just wanted you to believe what Touya, Yukito, and I were trying to tell you two."

"Why would you want us to believe that?" Souma asked softly.

"You have something that you are searching for," Sakura replied simply. "If you continue to search for it in this kingdom, it's better you know what happens here now, instead of finding out later."

"Well, this changes nothing," Kurogane snapped decisively, rising from his chair. "We came because it was rumored that this is where the mirror was. Our objective is the same, whether or not there is a cursed prince here."

Sakura nodded understandingly. She, too, rose from her seat and walked around the table to where the two travelers were. "Very well. If you are going to go out for information," she began, somewhat cordially, "then I recommend going to the cathedral to the west of the castle. Seresu's town goes around the castle rather than in front of it like most kingdoms. There at the cathedral, look for a man named Sorata Arisugawa. I think he may give you more information." She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help Souma-chan, Kurogane-san."

The ninja looked from his companion, who also bowed, to Sakura. "Souma...chan?" he repeated uncertainly.

Sakura straightened up, blinking innocently. "I-I'm sorry! Do you want me to call you Kurogane-chan?"

"Definitely not!" the ninja bellowed in horror. "Do I look like a little kid!"

"Ah, my apologies. Souma-chan told me to call her this and you Kurogane-san."

The black-haired man turned to bop Souma on the head. "Don't teach people different languages in their own country!"

"But I wanted the two of us to be friends, since we're staying here," protested Souma, glaring slightly at her master. "Ne, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Right!" agreed the Seresu girl fervently, a smile on her face. Souma immediately went up to hug her tightly.

"Ah, Sakura-chan is so kawaii, no?" the kunoichi remarked happily.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and then looked back at the bottle on the table. He was feeling thirsty, but he couldn't possibly ask Souma for any blood when he had already bitten her earlier that day. Whatever was inside the glass wouldn't be able to fill him, but he figured it was better than nothing. He corked the bottle and went back to his companion, who was still gushing over Sakura.

He grabbed Souma and pulled her back. "Stop that! C'mon, we're going off to find this Sorata Arisugawa."

She pouted slightly, but immediately relented. "Yes, Kurogane-sama..."

The two left the room, Sakura close behind. A thought occurred to Kurogane suddenly as they were back on the first floor. As Souma went outside to get their horses ready, he turned to the jade-eyed girl and asked curiously, "Before we go, could you tell me the name of the prince?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise, obviously not expecting the question. She recovered quickly though, that strange guilty look back in her eyes, the emotion concealed with the serious furrow of her brows. "Ah, his name is Yuui."

"Yuui," Kurogane repeated with a nod. "Thanks," he added, gesturing to the bottle he was bringing with him.

Sakura nodded. "I hope you enjoy it. And that you and Souma-chan can uncover useful information."

When he was outside, the ninja found that the snow had stopped, leaving behind empty, and unsettling calm, air. Souma was already hopping on top of Shiro when he approached his horse. She smiled down at him as he got on Gurei, placing his bottle into the pouch at his steed's side.

"Ready, Kurogane-sama?"

"The sooner we get there," the red-eyed man said simply, not even needing to bother to finish his statement because he said it so often to Souma.

"Sakura and I fed Shiro and Gurei while you were asleep," the kunoichi said, petting her horse fondly as they began to tread the snowy path. "She's very nice, isn't she? What was that drink she gave you?"

"Dunno, I haven't tried it." Kurogane only brought it along to substitute for the blood. It helped that it was red as well. "Maybe it's just alcohol."

"I thought that made you pass out, something you don't need to be doing at the moment."

Kurogane pulled out the bottle, hanging fast to Gurei with his free hand. He uncorked it and took an experimental swing, gulping the strange liquid down. He almost choked at the familiar warmth spreading all over his body, at that taste mingling with his tongue once more.

"Are you alright?" Souma asked, seeing the alarm on her master's face.

The ninja put the glass down, giving the drink inside a wondrous and horrified stare. How had Sakura done this? It was only a few seeds, so how did it possibly taste the same and give him the same boost of strength that the original source always gave him?

"She...gave me blood..."

**xXxOxXx**

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time they made it to the church to the west of the castle. Through the thick gray clouds, it was hard to tell, but Kurogane learned to tell time without looking at the sun. There were a few more people out of their houses now. They even passed one or two stores that seemed to be in business. The sight of people outside in the snow, talking softly and having something that vaguely resembled a normal life, was a lot more comforting and welcome than the conditions of the morning Kurogane and Souma arrived.

The church was quite large, but still second to the magnificence of the castle near it. Tall spires stood at attention on either side of the wide facade like two iron guards, piercing the sky. On the facade was a circular window with tracery making a design akin to a flower – a rose window, like a welcoming face of a goddess. A crossing tower, much shorter than the spires, marked the intersection of the long nave and transept. Snow coated the roof, the white like a cloak on the dark structure, as worn down as most of the buildings of the kingdom. Some people were walking into the church, their faces solemn and movements paced. There was a small, simple stable outside the cathedral where a horse already was. Shiro and Gurei were left inside there and the two travelers were making their way into the sacred house.

The vaults inside were high and narrow, the clerestories overhead giving faint light inside. There were people seated on long wooden benches, rows and rows of them. In front of them was an altar where Kurogane assumed the priest spoke. Above that, hung on the wall, was a large tapestry depicting a woman. She was surrounded in white and blue light, so it was hard to distinguish her features at the distance the ninja was at, but he was pretty sure it was the Star Goddess that Sakura told them about. Candles were being lit at one corner, where several people were murmuring to one another. The air was completely different from that of outside the building, as if the cathedral was another world, where words were sung in low prayer, and the sun was the face of a goddess.

Kurogane looked around, taking the sight in. Next to him, Souma whispered in awe, "This place is beautiful, Kurogane-sama."

"Why thanks, we do try our best to keep the place in top shape," replied a male voice in slightly accented Japanese.

The two warriors turned to the source of the voice. A man with tan skin, though still lighter than them, and unkempt dark hair was smiling at them cordially. Though he was dressed in rather casual robes, Kurogane still knew.

"Are you Sorata Arisugawa?" he asked without hesitation.

The man looked surprised. He sized Kurogane up briefly before answering. "Yup, Sorata Arisugawa is me. I'm the priest of this place. And you are from Japan, correct?"

A priest. Sakura had sent them to a priest. Kurogane really should've expected no less when they came to a cathedral of all places. _But what information could a priest possibly give us_?

Souma took care of the introductions once more, extending her hand to Sorata and telling him about Sakura. He seemed to know her, nodding in understanding.

"Oh yeah!" he said, pointing to himself. "And you can just call me Sora, alright? No need for suffixes and be so formal."

"Fine," grumbled Kurogane, who really didn't care about names and customs at this point.

"So Sakura sent y'all, hmm? What can I do for you?"

Souma gave Sora a worried look. "Is it alright that we may borrow some of your time? I mean, if you have duties to attend to, we can wait," she said, ignoring the death glare that Kurogane sent her way.

Sora glanced at the handful of people praying over at the benches. "Ah, you mean them? Don't worry, service isn't until night. Valeria is the Sterne Göttin, after all," he explained lightly.

"The Star Goddess," Souma said in understanding. She bowed slightly in gratitude. "Then if we may, we should like to speak with you, Sora. About something that we are looking for."

"If Sakura couldn't help you, I don't see how I could know," Sora admitted, rubbing the back of his neck dubiously. The next second though, he had a reassuring and upbeat smile on his face. "But maybe I can help anyway. What're you on the lookout for?"

"It's a mirror," Souma explained. She looked behind at the people praying and leaned in to the priest's ear. "A magick mirror."

Kurogane stared intently at Sora, and caught the spark of recognition in his eyes. But before the ninja could call him out on it, the priest nodded in understanding. "I see. We shouldn't talk about this here, though." He gestured to where the praying people were. "Come this way. There's a door over here that leads to where I live."

The soft glow of candles caused the three of their shadows to dance as they walked down the length of the nave and towards the altar. No one seemed to especially notice them, but a few bowed their heads respectfully at Sora's presence. The door was at the wall adjacent to the Valeria tapestry, with a lock on it. Sora had already produced the key and was now opening the door. Kurogane and Souma walked into a small hallway as the priest locked the door once more. In the hallway, which was only about fifteen feet, there were four doors. One was slightly ajar, but Sora forewent it and opened the door at the far end.

"This is the living room, I guess you could say," Sora introduced with a shrug. "Go on in and make yourself at home."

The so-called living room was more spacious than Kurogane originally suspected it would be. There were three lounging chairs, and a fireplace, which was already lit, and a rectangular table that looked like it could fit six people. On the wall opposite the door were two long windows that almost stretched the entire height of the wall.

"You know, you've got some nerve there Kurogane, bringing a sword into a place like this." Sora flopped himself onto one of the chairs. His eyes were on Ginryuu, the weapon still secured at Kurogane's side.

"It's only used when the situation calls for it. We're just going to talk," Kurogane said, giving Sora an intense stare.

"Ooh, it sounds so threatening when you put those two sentences together." The priest laughed. He brought his legs up on the chair so that he was sitting cross-legged. "Now then, you were talking a magick mirror, Miss?"

"Yes," replied Souma tersely.

"If my guess is right, you're thinking of the Grimms' Scrying Mirror."

Kurogane's ears perked up and he leaned toward Sora. "Yes, that's it," he said, trying to keep his emotions in check as he spoke.

Sora nodded, pulling back the sleeves of his robes. "Should've known," he said with a small sigh. "You folks wouldn't be the first to ask that thing. And I know you won't be the last."

"So...you don't know anything else? Like where it could be?" Souma asked, tone bordering crestfallen.

Sora offered her a smile. "I know a thing or two, but here's the thing," he leaned over to them, a suddenly dead-serious expression in his eyes, "what makes you think you're worthy of such information? Why should I tell y'all anything?"

In one quick movement, Kurogane had drawn Ginryuu and had the sword's shining edge against the priest's exposed neck. At that very same moment, the ninja realized two things – one, that someone else had entered the room, and two, their very own blade was against his throat, pressing coldly on his skin.

Next to Sora was a woman with long black hair falling down her back, her ruby lips twisted in a taut scowl as she glared dangerously at him. In one of her hands she held fast on a long, thin sword.

Her voice was low and deadly, speaking concisely with her defensive stance never wavering. "How dare you point a weapon at a priest? In the name of Valeria, I command you to put your sword down, lest two blades be stained with blood this day."

Kurogane studied the woman briefly. She had just barely matched the agility of a vampire, and he hadn't even sensed her presence in the first place. Souma was the only person he knew who could be so quick. _She can't be some ordinary woman... Where did she learn to become so fast_?

"Who are you?"

"I am Arashi Kishu. I protect this church, its people, and its priest," she said, the strength in her voice still present and venomous. The side of her blade kissed his skin deeply, but not hard enough to draw blood just yet. "I do not wish to harm you, but if you force me..."

"Kurogane-sama, put Ginryuu down, please," Souma begged, tentatively approaching the cross-fire. "We don't want anyone hurt, okay? We can still work this out in a civil manner."

"Not to be smug, but I'd listen to the little miss there," Sora remarked seriously. "To be fair, we didn't even finish our discussion."

A few seconds passed, but with a growl, Kurogane reluctantly sheathed Ginryuu. Arashi wordlessly lowered her own sword, but the guarded look was still plain in her eyes. Kurogane's own red eyes stayed on Arashi, as though he'd miss something she's do if he didn't watch her.

"I will only act if I am provoked," she explained calmly, noticing the way the ninja looked at her.

One of Sora's arms slid over Arashi's shoulders in a familiar gesture. "Dangerous, isn't she? But my wife is a real sweetie deep down~!" He rubbed her shoulder affectionately, and Arashi's placid demeanor broke slightly as she blushed, her gaze flickering bashfully to the floor.

"Your wife?" Souma repeated. Her dark eyes glanced over at Kurogane, who showed no signs of caring about the information he was just given.

Sora nodded. Looking at Arashi, he said, "But I told you that you don't have to worry about me. I vowed that I would protect you." As if forgetting that Kurogane and Souma were there at all, he brushed his knuckles against her cheek softly.

Arashi was silent, her eyes the only indication that she had heard and felt what her husband had told her. Sora seemed to notice this and he pulled back, focusing back to the two travelers before him. "So then, where were we?"

Souma exchanged a patient look with Kurogane. "You asked us...why we thought we should possess the information you own...about the mirror," the kunoichi explained.

Sora made a noise of agreement. "So, you think of anything yet? Like I said, there are many who want the kind of power the mirror has. Do y'all yourselves even realize the magick in it?"

"Of course," Kurogane said, his voice an impatient growl. "We wouldn't journey for months without knowing what we were getting into."

"The journey with a destination often has more surprises than the one that doesn't," Sora pointed out lightly. "The Grimms' Scrying Mirror isn't an object to take lightly. What is it to you?"

There was a pause as Souma hesitated, looking to her master for guidance, but found his gaze wasn't on any of them anymore. Kurogane's red stare was captured by the windows behind them. Grey darkness and light was slipping through the room, casting sorrow in the now silent air. Finally, parting his lips, he said in a low voice,

"A way to the dead. A bridge that'll close the gap...between two people. An object," his piercing crimson pools locked onto Sora, "that can bring back a life that was unjustly taken."

Both Sora and Arashi started at that. The priest frowned deeply as soon as the shock wore away. "You want to bring someone back to life! Things like that...!"

"Surely you know that is a taboo which shouldn't be tested," Arashi finished, her voice etched with sincere warning.

Kurogane scowled. "What I do is my business," he snapped, rising to his full height. "Do you think I care what others' thoughts are about this? Someone...precious to me was killed! If there is a way for her to be saved, I'm taking that chance!"

"And bending all the rules along the way," Sora murmured.

Kurogane bellowed. "I don't give a fuck about goddamn rules! Rules are supposed to **prevent** bad things from happening!" Clenching his fists, he barked out a sardonic laugh. "So why is Tomoyo gone? Why didn't your _rules_ protect her?" He pointed at Sora and Arashi, almost accusingly. "People can take lives to their content out there – now I'm going to do the reverse while you tell me its _taboo_? Sounds like fucking twisted principles to me!"

"Kurogane-sama," whispered Souma in worry.

Sora met the ninja's fiery glare and didn't pull away. "My sympathies, Kurogane," the priest said, bowing his head slightly. "I'm sorry that one you loved has passed-" The black-haired man tensed at that, "-but you can't pursue this. It'll only end badly. It is...an unfortunate fact that destroying is always easier than creating." He rose up, casually smoothing down his robes. "That said, are you sure in your decision in to use the Grimms' Scrying Mirror to heal your torment?"

"It's not for-!" But as soon as the words came tumbling out, Kurogane's voice left him. A lie. What a lie. "...She needs to be alive again."

"If that's what you believe." Sora shrugged. He took a deep breath, gathering himself. "Fine then. Arashi and I know where it can be found."

"Don't hold back now," Kurogane challenged with a deadly grin.

"Let me make this clear, I'm telling you not to encourage you. I just want you to realize what big a mistake you're making." Sora went behind the large chair he and Arashi had shared and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Arashi used to be a trusted adviser to our last ruler, Ashura."

When the ninja looked at her, Arashi continued to speak. "I once saw him with a strange mirror. It wasn't that it was odd in appearance. It was more that I _sensed_ something from it. From that, I can say with utmost certainty that it was magickal, and that it is the mirror you two have sought for."

"So..." Souma looked behind over to the windows, outside.

Arashi nodded. "I was there when our lord died. In his chambers, I saw it. To this day, the mirror remains in the castle."

Kurogane smirked. "Really, I thought no less." Without another word, he began to walk over to the door. Ignoring his companion's exclamations, he walked out, a determined expression on his face.

Souma got up, bowing deeply to Sora and Arashi. "I apologize on behalf of my master. It's just..."

"He cared about someone," Arashi finished with a small, but understanding, smile.

The kunoichi rubbed the back of her neck. "I know it seems mundane, but..." She crossed her arms over her chest, loosely hugging herself. "Sometimes I think the same thing as you, and I wonder if he can really bring her back."

"Was she someone close to you both?"

"Oh, yes. Once, she was someone Kurogane-sama had sworn to protect, because..." She trailed off, looking away. After a few seconds, she bowed again. "Thank you again for helping us. Your information was most valuable to my master and me." And she walked to the door, about to sprint to catch up to Kurogane, when Sora's hand was suddenly on her shoulder.

"Please, Miss, be careful about this. That castle...I'm not sure if you know about the curse-"

"Yes, Sakura-chan told us about it. But…Sora, why is everyone so worried about what's inside the castle? Isn't it just Prince Yuui?" she asked, having learned the name from Kurogane. She looked down at his hand, which was still holding onto her. "What happens in there?"

At that, Sora's hand slipped. "I've no idea," he admitted quietly. "But please, just look after yourselves. And make sure that you're ready to face anything – your enemy isn't always going to be obvious."

"We have those called ninja where we're from," Souma informed with a reassuring smile, "who are trained for combat, and to have keen perception. Kurogane-sama may not look it, but he's one – the best in our country, as a matter of fact." She gave an upbeat nod. "We'll be fine. Thank you again, for everything." And with that, she turned and hurried out of the room.

Only when her footfalls had completely faded did Arashi rise, walking over to her husband. Sora spoke without looking at her, still gazing at the open door. "So that's him, then? The one Sakura told us about?"

Arashi nodded. "The one that she dreamed of."

"He seems a bit rough around the edges," Sora remarked with a raised brow. "Sakura's ability to dream the future doesn't happen often, but when it does, it's right." The priest sighed melodramatically. "You think he'll bring change?"

"Who knows," Arashi murmured. "She only foresaw this man coming to us, and that he would make great contact with _him_. It's not certain if that will turn out to be a good or bad thing."

"Then I suppose," began Sora as he slid his hand to his wife's, their fingers threading together, "the only thing we can do is pray for them, huh? Because I for one am tired of all this suffering."

**xXxOxXx**

"Kurogane-samaaaa, please wait!"

The black-haired man had already taken Gurei out of the stable and was mounting him by the time Souma came running out of the cathedral. Her face was fixed in a scowl as she went past him to get Shiro. Based on how lively he'd been a second ago, she was slightly surprised when she pulled out her pearly-white horse from the stable and still found him there.

"There, that's more like it," she muttered to him as she hopped onto Shiro's back. A black brow was raised as she glanced at her master. "Did you have to barge out so rudely?"

"You'd be surprised how little manners compare to a life," retorted the ninja as Gurei began to pace through the snow once more.

Souma slowly trailed Kurogane, watching him. Without thinking, she murmured, almost fondly, "Now how would Tsukuyomi punish you if she heard you say that?" Rocking soothingly with each step Shiro took, she looked up at the sky, searching beyond the gray heavens of the kingdom.

"Hey, it seems we're getting closer all the time," she said, so softly that no one else would be able to hear her. Uncertainty etched plainly across her face as she asked desperately, "Will ruin befall us, befall you...and consume Kurogane-sama should this fail?"

**xXxOxXx**

Seresu castle was surrounded by cold ivory fencing, almost blending in with the snow. At the front were large pearly gates, the bars separated by serpentine tendrils reminiscent of Hiberno-Saxon-styled curls. Crowning the top where the two gates met was a three-dimensional star that Kurogane suspected had once been as magnificent as the Northern Star. But the fact that the gates were twisted and gaping like the jaws of a fierce dragon stole any grandeur the ivory entrance may have had.

Kurogane paused before the gates, brows knit together in a frown. Souma rode up next to him, a gasp escaping her.

"It's…they're broken?" she said, appalled. Shiro snorted, reluctant to step closer – mirroring her rider's shock.

Red eyes surveyed the wreckage, his mind recalling what Touya and Yukito had said, and what it implied. "People broke in, trying to usurp the fallen monarchy," he concluded. His gaze caught a glimpse of a worn-out, snow-dusted flag that he knew, even through its weathered appearance, didn't belong to Seresu. "And not just citizens, either, but other countries."

"Yet they still think that Prince Yuui is the only one in the castle? I wonder if this explains the condition of some of the houses; maybe the siege affected the other people as well," Souma commented with a look behind her at the town. When her dark eyes flickered back to the castle, she asked, "So, are we really going in, Kurogane-sama?"

Her question was met with a smirk. "The gate is already open; we're practically being invited in," said the ninja, eyes shining in unbridled anticipation.

_Tomoyo…I'm almost there_!

With that thought, Kurogane tugged on Gurei's reigns, rousing his horse into action. Gurei had only taken a few steps however, before Kurogane heard Souma exclaim in surprise, Shiro emitting a neigh equal in shock.

"Hey, give that back!"

Kurogane came up to his companion, agitation clear in his expression. "What happened?" he demanded impatiently.

Souma struggled to calm Shiro down as she tried to turn her mount around. "Someone – with a cloak, a hood covering their face – I'm sorry, but they took the pouch I had tied to Shiro's saddle! It – it has our money in it, and the magick flower!"

As the dark-skinned kunoichi fervently explained, Kurogane looked out in the distance. Sure enough, a dark-blue cloak was billowing behind a running figure, heading towards the town where more people where. Quick to take action, the ninja had Gurei take off the second Souma stopped explaining. The storm-colored horse gradually began to run, kicking snow with each heated step. Kurogane made sure to keep an eye out for the cloaked thief, not breaking contact with their retreating form. It wasn't so much the money Kurogane was concerned about than the magick flower.

_Castles aren't really known for their miniscule size_, he thought as cold air tore at his face. _We need that flower if we want the mirror_!

The few people who were outside paused at the sight of a dark man racing down the snowy road. Denizens crossing the frozen path were quick to get out of the way for the storm-cloud horse and his black-clad rider.

The distance between the thief and Kurogane was quickly closing, but before he could get any closer, a streak of white intercepted his horse's course. Gurei neighed, tossing himself on his hind legs fearfully as he just narrowly avoided contact with the unexpected blockage.

"What the-?" Kurogane blinked in surprise, gripping Gurei's reigns tightly until his horse righted itself on the ground.

Standing in the snow was a large, wolf-like creature, the fur that stood on end the same color as moonlight. A tail resembling a pearly flame curled over its back like a scorpion's, and its snout was wrinkled in a scowl, salivated teeth bared as it growled.

_The freaks just keep on coming_… Instinctively, Kurogane placed a hand on Ginryuu's dragon-crafted hilt.

The wolf-creature snapped its jaws together in warning before turning to run away. Kurogane frowned, but his confusion was erased when the moonlight beast strode aside the thief in the distance. Not breaking their run, the cloaked figure hopped onto its back.

_So that's how it is, eh_?

"Go!" Kurogane barked to Gurei, who immediately charged at the two figures. Hoofs pounded into the snow, hot in pursuit of the target. Despite the sharp, unexpected turns and the people who exclaimed in fear as they dashed out of the way, Kurogane was soon mere feet away.

A hooded face peered hind itself and the thief gasped. Then, just as quick as the shock came, a bellow sounded in the pursuit. "_Inuki, time to get serious_!"

Kurogane couldn't even begin to ponder those words before he blinked and then, just like that, the two were gone.

"…Shit." The ninja tugged Gurei into a stop. It couldn't be helped, then. He jumped off his horse's back, giving Gurei a firm look that said _stay here_. Taking a deep breath, Kurogane opened up his vampire senses – if they had truly disappeared, his ninja skills weren't quite going to cut it. He soon felt it, their trail still lingering in the snow.

_So they didn't disappear – just got faster_. Kurogane smirked at the irony. _If it's a game of speed, I think I may just have the advantage_. With a small chuckle escaping his lips, Kurogane was also suddenly gone from the scene.

The wispy trail they left behind smelled faintly of fur and pine trees, and Kurogane had his nose lead his direction. Houses and people passed in a black-and-white blur, the wind not even able to touch him because he was going so fast. In what was but two blinks of a human's eye, the ninja was in front of the hidden criminal and their steed, steps away from a wintry wood.

A surprised scream escaped the thief's throat, one that was clearly female. The shriek upset the large wolf-beast and it stopped inches before Kurogane, eyes glittering in a glare as it growled.

"Are you done yet?" Kurogane asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "you've got something that belongs to me, now hand it over."

"A-as if!"

"Don't force me to get violent, because I won't hesitate," the ninja warned.

"Funny," began the thief, tilting her head. "I was about to say the same thing! Inuki!"

The wolf-beast howled in obedience and barreled toward Kurogane. The dark-haired man easily dodged the charge and, when he was beside them, kicked the girl off her steed. She cried out, falling to the snow. The creature turned and, seeing its mistress drop into the white frost, fervently searched for Kurogane. Its paws bared steel-like claws, lashing out whenever the ninja appeared. Kurogane gave the same kick that ad knocked out the girl, sending the beast hurdling towards a tress, which in slammed into with a whine in pain.

"You can't say I didn't give you the option!" the black-haired man shouted, ready to strike again.

"No, please!" The thief was on her feet once more and her arms were suddenly around Kurogane's middle, trying to stop him with her feeble strength. "Please, no, don't hurt him! Don't hurt my Inuki! I'll give it back, I swear I will!"

At first, the ninja saw no reason he should listen to her, but then her hold on him tightened. Kurogane sighed, then relaxed his fight-tensed muscles, signaling that he was done. Slowly and tentatively, the small arms left him.

"Inuki!" She was bent down to him, her hands running through silver fur softly. The wolf-beast rose, only slightly beat-up as he gave his mistress an assuring lick on her cheek.

In the middle of the fight, her hood had fallen back, her face revealed. Short black hair teased against her ears and cheeks, and she had wide, childlike eyes even though she seemed to be a teenager. The cloak had, for the most part, concealed the fact that she was skinnier than a pole and, mixed with her kind face, appeared completely innocent and breakable. In one of her hands was a brown pouch. Kurogane held his hand out for it when he noticed the bag.

"Alright, I spared you mutt, now give back what's mine," he ordered gruffly.

The girl hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. She kissed Inuki on the head, ruffling his fur before rising to toss the pouch to Kurogane. "Here."

He caught it effortlessly, opening it up to make sure that the flower – and at least some money – were still inside. Everything was exactly in place as when it was in Souma's possession. _Speaking of which, I should be getting back to her_.

A hand shot out and grabbed Kurogane's coat, stopping him from walking away. "H-hey, where you going?" the girl asked. Inuki had risen alongside her, tall enough that his snout could rub against her waist. "I mean, don't I warrant an apology or anything?"

"The hell you need a thing like that?" Kurogane asked, snatching back his coat.

"Hey, you almost killed Inuki!"

"You instigated the whole thing!" the dark-haired man pointed out hotly. He froze then, widening his eyes. "Wait, you're speaking Japanese!"

"Yes – and wouldn't you know it, so are you!" the thief remarked sardonically. "So are you-?"

"But…it's fluent!" the ninja pressed. "You don't have that accent that others have here."

Arms flailed out, embracing an obviousness Kurogane couldn't see. "That's because I'm _from_ Japan, alright? From _Nihon_! Japanese is my native language, so are you happy?" she snapped, crossing her arms tightly to her chest. Her breath left in a smoke of silver as she sighed. Then she smiled, an upbeat one that made dimples appear at the corners of her lips, like a grin was something she had on her face often. Holding out a hand, she said, "Well, Mr. Almost-Murderer, I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi-!"

"Don't care."

"Eh!"

"You stole from me and, quite frankly," said Kurogane with a wave of his hand, "I don't care why. Therefore, I don't care who you are." He made a show of putting the pouch in his coat pocket.

Yuzuriha scowled, continuing to follow him even when he began to walk away. "Hey, you kicked me _and_ my dog. If a bruise forms-"

"Then you've got something to brag about to your criminal friends."

A childlike pout formed on Yuzuriha's faintly pink lips. "Can't you at least ask if we're alright, since I gave your stuff back?" Inuki, who was walking beside her, looked up as she petted his head. "I mean, Inuki isn't hurt, right?"

With an agitated sigh, Kurogane asked, "Why do you care so much about your…that thing? Your dog," he quickly amended when Yuzuriha's pout turned into a glare.

"Inuki," she explained softly, "is my only friend. The only one I can talk to and be with. If I didn't have him, I'd…have no one."

_Have no one_…

"So, um…where are you headed?" Yuzuriha asked conversationally.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "You're not coming with, alright? It's bad enough to have little begging puppies like you wandering around without a home, but this is two of 'em right here," he said, giving a look to each the girl and the beast. Before Yuzuriha could protest, he added, "And besides, after I get what I want, I'm not staying here any longer. So you might as well bark up someone else's tree – and I mean that as figuratively as possible."

Yuzuriha stopped walking, a scowl on her face once more. There was hurt in her eyes, but she turned around so that Kurogane couldn't see when he looked back. "Fine then, we don't need a pain in the ass like you, anyway!"

"Great," replied the ninja airily. The snow made soft wet sounds as he continued to walk back to where Gurei was. Just as he began wondering if he should use his vampire speed again, he heard soft panting and snow being kicked away by running feet – or rather, corrected Kurogane, running paws. He forced himself to put a lid on his frustration as Inuki walked up beside him, Yuzuriha on his back.

"Hey, but what can you possibly hope to find at that castle?" she asked, looking up at Kurogane. "It's all empty of people and I hear that you can't in too easy anyway. Something like, people go in but not out. You telling me that doesn't spook you?"

"I have a sword that I haven't used in awhile and next to a brat that's getting more and more on my nerves," growled Kurogane. He glared down at her with his intimidating red eyes. "You're telling me _that_ doesn't spook you?"

"Just asking, is all," Yuzuriha said. She looked off past the town they were headed for, but it was impossible not to see the tall, thin towers of Seresu castle. "It'd just be a shame if you went in there and then couldn't get back in…trapped with ghosts…and who knows what!"

Kurogane almost chuckled. He looked down at his thief and saw that she was holding onto Inuki's fur tighter, and her already wide eyes were round in horror. He knocked the back of her head softly. "Ghosts, traps, monsters – it doesn't matter what I encounter in there." The castle loomed tall and menacing over him, and his crimson eyes stared it off challengingly.

"Because I'm getting what I need, no matter what."

**xXxOxXx**

"Hey, whatcha doin'?"

A little boy of about seven was standing next to a window, the thick curtains brushed aside so he could look out into the kingdom. This tower certainly wasn't as tall as the prince's was, but it still provided a good view of the town down below. He had been lost in thought when one of his brothers had come up the stairs and entered the room.

The boy shook his head, sunlit curls whipping against his cheeks. "Nothing. I just wanted to look outside."

"Really," replied his brother, who was at least a teenager and had slightly longer hair. He came up to stand next to the younger. "I never thought you'd be interested in all that out there, Memory." He gestured to the town. It was already the afternoon, but only a few people were actually outside. "It's pretty bleak – just boring people and snow."

"I'm waiting, Envy. Looking for someone," Memory explained simply, staring up at his brother with his wide blue eyes.

Envy looked from the younger to the frost-coated houses in the distance, then back to his brother. "And, _who_ exactly are you hoping to find all the way up here? You know we can't go out there; we've got an all-important _duty_ here," he reminded sardonically. He went over to a desk and brushed off the dust off a book – this tower used to be one of the late king's many studies.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I know we've got to protect the prince. Tsubasa told us so." Memory, so short in height, was on his tip-toes trying to take glances out the window. "But he visited someone interesting just a while ago in the dreams."

"A while ago?" Envy repeated with a laugh, flipping through the pages of the book. It looked like it was about plants that grew in the country. "People are afraid to go to sleep at _night_, much less in the middle of the day."

"But he's different, the man that the prince visited," the small boy insisted.

"Did his energy go straight to you?" asked Envy, tilting his head to the side. When his brother nodded, the blond became a bit more attentive, moving away from the old desk. "That means he must've found out something bad."

"He has a past that's consuming him," agreed Memory. He got down from the window and sat down on the cold stone floor. Loosely, he wrapped his arms around his small frame. "And there's something he's missing. A part of him is messed up – so messed up it's like it isn't even there anymore."

The comments were met with silence. Envy tried to ponder his younger brother's words, but couldn't riddle them out. This was new to them after all – all of them, the seven brothers. They never viewed someone else's dream before and used it as a means for payment. When they had been summoned before to protect someone, they'd been paid in a number of ways – gold, spells, hospitality. Sustenance wasn't necessarily a first, but in this method it was.

This time around when they were summoned, it was for an enchanted prince. And the energy from others given off when they had nightmares was the payment they received. Of course, when someone's nightmare gave off a particularly strong energy surrounding it, one of the brothers would be able to catch a glimpse of that dream. Envy had seen the visions of those with nightmares full of wanton jealousy. Another brother like Betrayal could see the dreams of hurt caused by one who was once trusted.

Memory probably received some of the more complex nightmares.

Envy focused back on his brother when he noticed the thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, it's not like any of this is for you to figure out, Mem," he said, trying to lighten up the mood by using a nickname.

The younger boy's eyes remained pensive, giving an air of someone wiser than his years. "I know, but...something about that man really bothers me. I want to find out more about him."

"Do what you want, but you're not leaving this castle," the older blond stated tersely.

"Yes, Brother." Memory sighed and got up, the same frown creasing his brow. "It's a bit strange though, getting our pay this way - through other people's nightmares."

"It might have been different if Tsubasa had to pay the price instead of the prince. However, we're more bonded to him than her. That's what happened when Tsubasa sent us to be his guardians. But since he's asleep...this is the only way he can pay." Envy walked to his younger brother and held out a hand. "Now, c'mon then, Mem. I hear Wrath requests an audience with us."

**xXxOxXx**

**Ending A/N**: Here are the translations that weren't explained in this chapter: Entschuldigung - "I'm so sorry_." _And prinz should be obvious - it means "prince."

Summer is still here, yet updates are slow -gets shot- My laptop KO'd for two weeks, but it lives once more~ -cheers- If anyone noticed, I changed the summary...I seem to change alot of things... -sighs- Excuse my fails if you would; I tend to act without thinking... But hey, could you tell I was showing off my art history skills with that architecture? xD Eh, I knew it would do some good in the future.

I'd be pleased if you reviewed/critiqued~!


	5. Weiẞe Traumelt

**A/N: **"_You sleep, and this white world must be your dream, or an illusion_..." Excerpt from the song that inspired this fic D And the title of this chapter for that matter, which means "White Dream World." I'm proud of this chapter, especially of the end. I really hope you enjoy this. Most of what I want to say will be at the end, so for now, read on! 8D

This chappie is for **JenMoon1** (w00t, update!), **UniqueMuffins** (go and read her KuroFai fanfic _100 Days & 100 Nights_! It's amazing 8D), and, of course, **sweetsweetsorrow43** on YouTube ;3

Please, grab some tea and enjoy =w=

_**IV: Weiẞe Traumelt**_

The snow had stopped falling a few hours ago, but all the houses and the Seresu castle were coated with the frost. There were three of them, hunched together in one of the more taller trees, a considerable distance away from the kingdom gates so as not to be spotted by the guards there. It wasn't the ones who appeared in the day time, the one with black hair and the one with glasses. Two different guards, almost identical in appearance, were taking shift at the time, and they were a lot more perceptive than their daytime counterparts.

"See, I _told_ you were should've come earlier," complained one of them, a woman with a boyish body, her hair falling sightly over her eyes as she looked at her other two companions. "You just never listen to me..."

"Actually, I was the one who determined we should have come by at an earlier hour," corrected another woman with glasses, her tone lacking any particular interest. She pushed up her glasses, the moon glinting on her lenses. "It was Seishiro who suggested to make base now."

The first woman groaned, tossing a dirty look at the only male in the group. "Are you serious? What's your problem? I know guys like you need like, zero down time, but I need beauty sleep, alright?"

"Still haven't put work hours into a queen's routine?" he, Seishiro, replied, peering up at her with his mismatched eyes – one the color of starlight, shining gray.

"Shut up," grumbled the first woman. She sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree. A sly smile crossed her lips then and she teased, "I bet you just wanted to see Subaru. He's one of the guards at night, right? God, you're such a puppy in love~"

"You speak as if I'm the only one chasing something here," the man returned calmly, brushing a hand through his black hair. That caused a dark look to cross his companion's face, and her bantering immediately ceased.

The second woman, probably the only one in full focus, peeked out through the pine tree's needles. "Dawn is approaching. They'll switch guards soon," she stated matter-of-factually.

Red-painted lips spread in a smile. "Finally. This cold is killing me! I wish I still had my royal robes with me..." She stood up, the other two following suit, and disappeared from the tree, only the breeze noticing they had been there in the first place.

**xXxOxXx**

"_Honestly, Mr. Black, how can you stand letting down someone so much?"_

_Tomoyo's body was falling onto the blood-caked earth in slow motion, her red__ fluids and black hair flying out behind her. Her pale figure landed with a soft thud, looking like nothing more than the fragile _ningyou_ dolls that Souma played with as a child. Kurogane was on his knees, looking numbly at the scene in front of him. His s__lightly parted lips that released his breath the only indication that he was still alive – as alive as one could be in a dream._

_That blond-haired man, that caster of nightmares and killer of kin, Prince Yuui of Seresu, tilted his head to the side. His ice-blue eyes showed no pity to Kurogane, and he gave a sigh. "I can't believe you knew how this ends, and yet you still didn't try to stop it."_

"_SHUT UP!" Kurogane cried. "Stop it! Stop making me dream these things!"_

"_Is it really a dream? Feels pretty real, doesn't it?" mocked the prince. He pinched himself to demonstrate that no one was waking up. He shrugged. "And anyway, I'm only opening up what's in your heart." He came up to Kurogane and squatted down in front of him with those long legs, reaching out a hand until it was over the ninja's chest._

"_I only wish to liberate," long, pale fingers gripped Kurogane's clothes, nails digging into skin, "those ugly, tormented emotions clawing your soul, which is being torn to ribbons." A soft expression appeared on that beautiful snow-white face, looking very much like the personification of virgin frost._

"_Why can't you do anything properly? Why can't you figure any of this out? She'll only keep dying, you know."_

"_Goddammit, what the _fuck_ are you talking about?__" Kurogane croaked in a weak voice. He was __shaking and he was trying to draw the strength to get angry instead of broken. Anger suited him better. But he was failing horribly, and he didn't know why hot tears were stinging his eyes. _

"_You're going to kill her over and over, Mr. Black. And that's not very fair. It's not fair...AT ALL!" In a flash, Prince Yuui's face twisted in disgust, his nails – now shining black razors of talons from a raven – tore into Kurogane's flesh, everything becoming splattered in red, hot fluid -_

**xXxOxXx**

When his eyes first flew open, Kurogane was sure that the pale face in front of him was Prince Yuui's, and that he hadn't woken up at all. One blink and the ninja realized this face wasn't stained crimson, nor did it have two winter-blue eyes. And it was far away in the sky. _The moon_. He had actually fallen asleep at night.

_What a vampire I turned out to be_, he thought sardonically. He shifted on the branch of the tree he had decided to occupy for the night. It was high up, one of the tallest trees he found in the forest surrounding the kingdom. From this height, he could see some houses, the spires of the church, the surprisingly clear night sky save for some gray clouds, and, of course, the castle of Seresu.

_Somewhere in ther__e, he's there_. Kurogane let out a deep breath, the air leaving him in the color of moondust.

"N-no... Please, come back. Obaa-san! OBAA-SAN!"

Kurogane jumped down from his tree, the pine needles brushing his skin and falling around him as he landed flawlessly onto the snow despite the height. Sitting curled up against Inuki at the base of his tree was Yuzuriha. Asleep, the prince was visiting her, making her live out her own nightmare. Inuki was already awake and he was nudging her with his snout, then letting out a loud bark that sent birds flying.

Yuzuriha jolted up, her eyes wild and red with tears that had yet to fall. Shaking, she tried to steady herself against her beloved dog that was watching her closely, snuggling against her in reassurance. The girl looked up at Kurogane. "Obaa-san?" she said in a soft, glass voice.

"You're awake now," the ninja reassured.

Yuzuriha blinked, her fast breathing gradually slowing down as reality fell upon her. She fell back on Inuki, her hands aimlessly stroking the silver fur. "I'm awake," she finally agreed.

Kurogane nodded.

She did, too. She brought her knees up to her chest, her breath flurrying in the nightly cold. "He makes me dream it all the time... How alone I am," she said shakily, voice cracking.

"They all have their nightmares here," Kurogane said, crossing his arms. "Someone must've told you when you came here."

"Yeah, they told me I should leave. I should leave like they can't because no town or kingdom would want to take cursed people..." She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "What does he make you see?"

The dark-haired man didn't miss a beat, and he growled at her, "I thought I told you not to follow me."

Yuzuriha's face flushed a little as she finished wiping her eyes. "I'm not following you."

"So you just happened to be here?"

"Complete coincidence," confirmed the young girl. "Man, what are you, stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!" Kurogane said, rolling his eyes. "I sensed you trailing me home after I left you and went back to my partner, Souma. Even when we were back at Sakura's house and I came to the woods while everyone slept – here you are."

A weary sigh escaped the young girl's lips as she fell back on Inuki in defeat. "Kurogane-san, what are you, a ninja or something?" she asked sardonically. (Kurogane had gotten tired of being called an "almost-murderer," so he had told her his name). Yuzuriha scrutinized him then with sudden interest. "Actually, you do look like you could be one. Were you a ninja in Nihon?"

"I don't see how it matters," Kurogane replied tersely.

Yuzuriha just ignored him, squinting her eyes. "Because now that I think about it, you seem familiar…"

Kurogane frowned, a single decision passing in his mid – to not allow Yuzuriha to continue down that train of thought. He changed the subject again, looking away. "So you had a grandmother?"

The contemplative expression on Yuzuriha's face melted into a tormented one. Inuki rubbed his great snout against her cheek when he sensed her distress. "Yeah," she murmured, petting her dog. "My obaa-san…she was all I had left. But then…something happened back home a few years ago."

"The Cold Metal War," Kurogane said, knowing this event well. In the country of Japan, there were two kingdoms that existed, their borders made up with a vast river. One was Shirasagi, where Kurogane and Souma came from, a kingdom of many great warriors; the other was the kingdom of Chudoku, a place almost opposite its neighbor, quiet and filled with magick. One day, Chudoku was approached by another kingdom across the sea, located near mountains. This kingdom, named Infinity, was known for its innovations and industry; they often produced mechanisms that had never been seen before, and as such, were the target of trade amongst other countries.

The ruler of Infinity had come to the monarchs of Chudoku, wanting to open a trade route between their land and Japan. Chudoku didn't believe in items such as the ones Infinity produced, but, thinking of the benefit of alliance that trading could bring, allowed Infinity's request.

"But it had been a trap," Yuzuriha said quietly, who had undoubtedly also been recalling the same past events. "Infinity didn't want to open an innocent trade route. In the bargain, Chudoku would receive their inventions, and all they wanted were wishes."

One of the monarchs of Chudoku was a witch named Yuuko. She had been born with the ability to grant wishes, but only if the person wanting their wish granted could offer something as equally valuable as payment.

"No one knows what the ruler of Infinity wanted exactly," she said. "Only that Yuuko-sama refused to grant it, because nothing he had was equal in price. So Infinity took Chudoku under siege. But Chudoku isn't a kingdom of war. Yuuko-sama and Clow-sama didn't believe in such things."

"But that's why Chudoku shares the same land as Shirasagi," Kurogane pointed out. He remembered how it all went; he had been there as well. "Clow came to the Shirasagi castle asking for us to protect him."

"Us? So you were on the other side of the river," Yuzuriha said. "I lived in Chudoku with my grandmother. Well…Shirasagi obliged, crossing the river to come help. But even the practiced warriors had a hard time fighting against what Infinity brought…"

Oh, that… Kurogane remembered the fighters of that kingdom, recalled that – amongst all the things they called 'guns' and 'cannons' and 'tanks' – were humans. Or rather, human-like creatures. Kurogane had never seen anything like them before. They hadn't felt pain. They hadn't said a word, hadn't done anything except cut through the fire and bloody sky to kill the warriors of Shirasagi.

Their skin, the ninja remembered with chilling detail, had been so hard, and so cold.

"The Cold Metal War," he concluded with a note of finality. He looked down at Yuzuriha, who nodded solemnly.

"Yup. I went out for a little bit, trying to get a boat for me and Obaa-san to go over to Shirasagi since Chudoku was the battleground. Me and Inuki…were gone for just a little bit… But at that time…" Yuzuriha cleared her throat, her cheeks pink, and Kurogane knew it to not be from the cold.

Kurogane looked up at the sky. At the very edge of the horizon, the gray clouds were returning, covering faint traces of the pre-dawn light blues and purples. With a sigh, the ninja turned. "C'mon, I'm going back to Sakura's house."

"What are you talking about?" Yuzuriha asked, fervently wiping her eyes.

"That girl isn't the type to turn someone down," Kurogane explained patiently, already walking away. "Not if they're in need. I think stray pups like you will have a place there."

Yuzuriha sat rooted to the snow for a moment, her eyes still glassy and her mouth slightly open. Kurogane would reprimand her for looking stupid later. Finally, after exchanging a look with Inuki, Yuzuriha shot up, a gleeful smile on her face. She ran up to the dark-haired man, throwing her arms around one of his.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you so much! I could just kiss you, Kurogane-san!" she exclaimed.

The ninja shook her off. "Hey, get off me! _I'm_ not the one taking you in!" he shouted, shoving her into the snow, but the girl just laughed in joy.

It kind of annoyed Kurogane the way kids could just randomly change their moods…

**xXxOxXx**

Shiro and Gurei were tied behind the house so that no one would try to steal them. Syaoran, Sakura's friend that she mentioned earlier, offered to help build a bigger stable for the two horses to fit in with their own named Hien. Kurogane hadn't found this accommodation very pleasing, especially since he had already spent more time in this place than he wanted. When Souma suggested yesterday that they just head back, the ninja had half a mind to just ignore her and storm the castle.

"Let's be sensible about this," she had said softly, peeking into the pouch and fingering the magick flower. "All the people we've told about our mission have so far warned us against it. If you want to bring back Tsukuyomi without killing yourself first, then I think we should get as much information as possible about the inside of the castle."

"There's no _point_," Kurogane tried to stress to her. "If those stories mean so much to you, then you'd know that whoever goes in hasn't exactly come back out to party."

"I'm just saying," the kunoichi insisted, taking on a firmer tone than he'd ever heard from her. "What there is no point to be bringing back Tsukuyomi only for her to find you dead!"

The ninja growled, mounting Gurei. "With that mirror, it won't matter who dies," he said gravely.

"Just because there's a way back doesn't mean you should waste your life anyway!" Souma cried, throwing the pouch at him. He hadn't expected it and it hit his face. When he glared at her, he saw that her features had become softer; she had calmed down again. "…Someone has to know…"

Kurogane walked up to the front door and opened it. Things usually remained unlocked, since Sakura insisted with a dry chuckle that there was nothing of value around. When he and Yuzuriha stepped in, he took a glance at Inuki.

"He might have to stay out there, you know."

"Eeeeh?" Yuzuriha whined, wrapping her arms around her dog. "But Inuki goes where I go! Back home, he was inside with me and Obaa-san all the time!"

Kurogane let out a sigh. "Personally, I don't care either way, but I'm-"

"Kurogane-san, who are you talking to?" Sakura came up behind him, peering behind the tall man at Yuzuriha and Inuki. "Oh! Who are they?"

"Just some strays. Feel free to kick 'em out," he replied in disinterest, walking into the living room. Souma was there, awake and somewhat alert. When she saw him, she looked up, and didn't have to say anything.

"I saw him, too," she said quietly, nursing a cup of tea in her hands.

"Wouldn't have had to if we just…" He let his sentence fade. No, that wasn't right. Souma had only done the sensible thing, when he stopped to think about it. That was part of the reason he had left the house that night, to ponder his companion's words. Blaming her wouldn't accomplish anything.

"But of course you can stay!" Sakura exclaimed in happiness. She took Yuzuriha by the hand and didn't seem to mind when Inuki followed them into the house. She quickly closed the door and then flew over to the kitchen. "Come on, make yourself at home! I'm really sorry we don't have a lot of space in here… Oh, I should make a place for you to sleep."

Yuzuriha blushed lightly, passing her hand through her short, dark hair. "Ah, please don't fuss, um…Sakura-san," she said awkwardly, bowing. "Is it okay that I may call you that?"

"Of course! Call me anything!"

"Well…anything is better than out there," the young girl said, tentatively seating herself in one of the dining room chairs. Inuki padded up beside her and sat, looking up at his mistress. "Oh!" she exclaimed, looking at her dog. "A-and don't worry! Inuki is completely trained!"

"I'm sure such a handsome dog is," Souma complimented with a small smile. "I'm Souma. Um, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi Please just call me Yuzuriha," she replied cheerfully. "This is my dog, Inuki. We've come from Japan, like you and Kurogane. I met him yesterday when…uh, um…" She shifted uncomfortably, an abashed expression on her face. She had on the same cloak as yesterday, but it was closed over her form and it was still a little dark. She put the hood over her head and said, "I'm your thief!"

That caused Souma's bow to crease and she looked over at Kurogane, who was beginning to light a fire. "Don't ask," he sighed. "But I think she's okay now. She did give us back our things."

Souma nodded. "Well, in that case, I'm pleased to meet you, Yuzuriha, Inuki."

"I hear an unfamiliar voice," yawned a voice coming down the stairs. Dressed in his guards' uniform, Touya surveyed the people scattered about the floor until finally resting on Yuzuriha, who had taken off her hood. "Oh, you're the new one."

"She's going to stay with us, Bruder," Sakura piped up from the kitchen.

Touya gaped. "Wh-what! Oh no, no way! We already got those stupid ninjas over there! We don't need any more-!"

"Touya, are you yelling already?" Yukito came down the stairs, his hair slightly unkempt and the glasses on his face weren't broken anymore. "Really, I don't think you need to be so riled up. We haven't even gotten to our posts yet." The silveret looked at Yuzuriha and offered her a pleasant smile. "Welcome."

"Don't welcome her!" protested Touya, going into the kitchen and snatching a plate of what Sakura had been making. He took a bite of meat and snapped, "Where the heck do you think she's even going to sleep, may I point out!"

Yuzuriha floundered. "Oh, I-I can just sleep out here. Really, I'm used to outside and cold so it's not like I need a bed!" she said. "Inuki keeps me warm enough."

"Well, there you go," said Yukito calmly, thanking Sakura for the plate of food she offered him. He went over to Yuzuriha and smiled at her and Inuki. "Please, stay however long you want. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to tell us."

Touya was grumbling incoherent things in his language, which made Sakura go up and smack his head. "Come on, Bruder," she chastised, pouting. "We have to be nice to our guests."

"I guess it's just that we haven't had one in so long that I think Touya left his manners somewhere," Yukito bantered lightly, an easygoing smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, get all on my case," the black-haired man grumbled, getting up. "Are you done eating, Yuki? Let's go out before those newbies start complaining."

"They were the ones to ask for the graveyard shift," Yukito replied after quickly scarfing down the rest of his breakfast. "Still, I worry about them sometimes. Kamui seems to not care but sometimes I think he's dragging Subaru down with him that way…"

"Like you said, they wanted this job, so let's just go now. We'll be back before evening." Touya began to lead the way out the door, briefly saying bye to Sakura before disappearing into the morning snow. After Yukito had done the same to everyone, ruffled Yuzuriha's hair and patted Inuki, he was out as well, closing the door behind him.

Yuzuriha somewhat pouted as the door closed. "I know it's been like a year, but still, am I forgettable or something?" At the questioning looks of Souma and Sakura, she explained, "I first came here last year after trying to live it out in Chudoku. I ran into that black-haired guy when I was trying to get past that gate. We had a fight and everything, but eventually I got in with Inuki. I'm surprised seeing him alone didn't trigger something."

"My bruder has a memory the size of a pea," Sakura said with a small roll of her eyes. "Don't take it to heart that he'd forget."

"Why is it that you left Chudoku?" Souma asked, getting up and going to the kitchen.

At this, Yuzuriha shrugged. "I had to get away, I guess," she replied simply. "Suddenly my home seemed so big, but so suffocating at the same time. I had to get away. Somewhere. Anywhere."

Kurogane stared at her as she talked. Her words seemed to make so much sense to him. He never really felt like that before, but he understood it a little. _When you left and died… Do you realize how silent it was? Wars were being fought and screams were echoing but the world was still noticeably quiet after you_… He stopped that train of thought, suddenly feeling Souma's eyes on him. She knew what he was thinking; always seemed to whenever matters concerned Tomoyo.

He wished she couldn't do that.

A thought occurred to him, and he thought it would be a good change of subject to voice it. "So," he began, tearing away from the wall. "Why do you have guards for your kingdom anyway? And what's with the wall?"

"That," said a voice by the staircase, "is to protect outsiders." A man with short brown hair and light, amber eyes, stepped into the living room, the laces of his boots untied. He had a kind face like Sakura, but it was also, his eyes looking as if they always held a promise and determination in them. He was short, but he mentioned that he was already twenty-one. Sakura's friend, Syaoran. He smiled at them in greeting.

"_Guten morgan_, Syaoran," Sakura said, a joyful smile on her face.

"Morning," he replied happily. He turned back to Kurogane and Souma, until he found Yuzuriha. She waved at him shyly. "Newcomer?" he asked to Sakura.

"I hope that's okay," she said, pleading with her jade eyes. But she needn't have bothered as Syaoran ran his fingers softly through Inuki's fur.

His amber eyes looked to Yuzuriha. "You've taken good care of him. May I ask his name?"

"Ah...Inuki," she replied, blinking in surprise. Kurogane really couldn't blame her. That boy was a mixture of kindness and toughness, of gentleness even though he looked as though he could break every bone in someone's body.

Inuki's silver-flame tail wagged as Syaoran ruffled his fur, petting behind the ears. The brunet took a seat next to Yuzuriha and Inuki licked his hand. He seemed to take a liking to Syaoran – he still growled at Kurogane sometimes.

"Me, Touya, Yukito, and other men helped put up the wall and erect the gate," he continued to explain, looking towards the window. "It took about a year to do, to cover the border of the kingdom. But behind us are mountains, so really, we just built the wall to the sides and front. We didn't want anyone to suffer by coming here. We can't even go anywhere else because no one will take cursed denizens of a cursed kingdom."

Souma and Kurogane considered his words, exchanging a look with each other. "So you protect outsiders...," began the kunoichi.

"And fence yourselves in," finished the ninja.

Syaoran gave a sad sort of smile. "I try not to think of it that way," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Outside, the wind picked up slightly. The snow flew in a different direction, towards the castle of Seresu.

**xXxOxXx**

"Sakura-chan, you seem to always be in the kitchen. What're you making?"

The strawberry-blond girl looked up from the fireplace, where she had hung a coal-black, cauldron-like object over it. The contents within bubbled and gurgled, sweet-smelling aromas rising from it. She smiled lightly at Souma, who was standing behind her. Kurogane was standing over near the window with its drawn curtains, looking outside and wondering why the hell they hadn't gotten Souma's suggested investigation started already. And Syaoran had gone outside to tend to the horses and gather wood for building the stable, Inuki following him.

"Well, there's an apple that grows here in Seresu that's very special," Sakura explained.

"Fruit can grow in this cold?" Souma asked incredulously.

Yuzuriha, from her place on the floor, piped up. "Oh, you're talking about those white ones, right, Sakura-san?" she asked. "I came across this one tree before when I wondered the woods. I ate one before, hoping it was edible and got conked out within minutes."

"It made you fall _asleep_?" Souma said, her eyes growing wider.

"But only one tree in Seresu grows that special apple. Here, we call them _Schneewittchens_, or Snow Whites," Sakura said, padding back into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a bowl and a clear jar. Kurogane looked over, and he could swear that the liquid within the jar was sparkling like stars in the firelight. "These are some slices from the Schneewittchen Syaoran picked for me a few days ago. Once picked, their effects start to wear off – the longer it's been picked, the less potent its sleep-inducement lasts."

Souma gingerly took the bowl and peered in. She picked up a leaf-like object, a slice of the apple. "Its skin is white!" she exclaimed.

"What color didja expect it to be, silly?" Yuzuriha teased with a good-natured chuckle.

Souma flushed. "It's just that...well you know, Yuzuriha, that the apples in Japan don't have any sort of this color," she said, examining the slice closer. It was shriveled up and its insides were yellowing, fading to brown at the edges.

"It's insides were just as white, and sparkly, too," Yuzuriha said. "It's almost like you're biting into a crystal!"

"I can't possibly see how that's appealing," Kurogane said, raising a brow. That earned him a raspberry from the young dark-haired girl.

"Well, what do you do with it?" the kunoichi asked, placing the slice back into the bowl.

"I crush it, and get out all the juice from it," Sakura elaborated, pouring in a little of the jar's glittering contents into the cauldron. "I mix it in with a few others things that help with good dreams."

"Like a sleeping potion," Kurogane concluded. Sakura looked up at him in surprise, but he continued, "You make that and give it to the townsfolk, so that they can sleep and have good dreams. To keep them away from him." An indication at who he was talking about wasn't needed.

Souma looked at the strawberry-blond. "Really? Does it work?"

A nod. "Yes, it does. But since there's only one tree that can grow the Schneewittchens, Syaoran and I only pick one at a time about every month," Sakura confessed, beginning to stir the brew. "I try to make enough for a few families, and luckily Seresu isn't very large in the first place. I make my rounds once a month, and what I give usually lasts seven nights."

"Seven nights? When you only give it once a month!"

Sakura nodded. She stopped stirring, looking at Souma. "I know it doesn't seem very fair, but when you've lived with him as long as we have, any comfort is welcomed," she said. "Pain hurts. So does reality. People can usually escape it all with dreams, but here, we can't even do that," she whispered.

Yuzuriha hugged her knees to herself. "I can't even imagine... Seven years with him..." She shuddered, rubbing her hands on her arms.

The sweet scent of the Schneewittchen potion eddied in the room, reminding Kurogane of the cherry blossom trees at home, in Japan. Carefully, he worked his red eyes to where Sakura stood, making the potion with an expert hand, and he narrowed his gaze suspiciously. He opened his mouth, ready to speak when a scream suddenly echoed outside, followed by the roar of a beast.

**xXxOxXx**

They were in what used to be the main dining room of the castle, but was now just a warped, dark, ripped and red version of it to Wrath's taste. A shadow of what it used to be. The gentle fireplace that was behind where the king would sit was now enlarged, looking very much like the twisted jaws of a monster. The flames poured out in the color of ink, shadows reaching out, longing to caress everything that could still be burned and blackened. At the head of the table sat a man, blond like the rest of his brothers, blond like the prince. He lounged himself on the tall chair, legs and arms thrown over the arms of the seat, his hair spilling down his neck and shoulders as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

The irises around his black pupils were rose-red. Not a good sign.

"Hey, you called us here right, Wrath?" Betrayal said, also having that same sense of disinterest as his eldest brother.

From order, Wrath was the eldest, followed by Fear, who he always liked to keep close for his own entertainment purposes. The twins Betrayal and Regret came after, always hating each other but always craving one another's existence. Then was Envy, the most observant one. Next was Emptiness, the quietest brother, and also Fear's favorite for being so. The youngest was Memory, who was also soft spoken, but had different reasons for being so.

The line-up hadn't always been this way, it had changed over the centuries, but their relationships hadn't. _That_ was a constant.

Wrath languidly looked over at Betrayal, his lips forming a thin line of frustration. "Where is Envy? I sent him ages ago to look for Memory. He better not be-"

"Ah, cool that hot-head of yours," barked a voice as the large doors to the dining room swung open. Envy was there, his hand around Memory's. He took a seat next to Emptiness, who only gave him a slight glance with his abysmal gray eyes. Their youngest brother took the vacant spot next to him.

"Sorry, Wrath, didn't mean to make you wait," apologized the young blond.

"It's fine, you're here now," the red-eyed man replied with a small sigh.

"What's…going on?" Regret asked tentatively, avoiding all eye-contact with Betrayal.

Wrath unfolded himself from the chair, leaning over the empty table, so glassy and spotless it reflected the fire's flames behind him, burning all of their reflections. "Remember Tsubasa came over to visit the prince?"

Betrayal shrugged. "So what, she visits him all the time," he pointed out, ignoring the green tint Envy's eyes had taken on.

"This was different," Wrath said patiently. "She told me about a dream she had. We know Tsubasa, and we know that she is no ordinary person. Or even an ordinary witch."

"Sh-she'd have to be, to summon us," Fear said quietly, holding his gaze at Emptiness from across the table. Nothingness always chased trepidation away, because it was oblivion. As soon as Fear spoke, he wished he hadn't – his skin burned where Wrath glared at him, as if the shadowy flames were gripping him. He winced, looking nervously away, flickering his black gaze everywhere else.

"Well, don't hold back, what did she tell you?" Envy cut in, crossing his arms.

"She had a dream that someone would come here soon," Wrath explained, lacing his fingers together. "Someone different. Someone who, she believes, will break the prince's curse."

The brothers' eyes flashed their different colors in unison like butterflied spreading their wings, each expressing their reaction, their remembrance of when they were born from _him_. The pain _he_ had felt. The pain of being born again.

Emptiness was the first to stir, his eyes melting back to clear-water blue. "This is…good, isn't it?" he inquired softly, his voice slightly husky from lack of use. An excited flush of color stained his pale cheeks, looking more alive than he had been in seven years. "He'll be free. We all will. This is-"

"Not going to happen," Wrath concluded firmly. He watched as his six brothers frowned in question. He got up, the heavy chair clawing into the marble floor, shrieking in the rage Wrath was named for. He tilted his head slightly, giving each of his brothers a good look, allowing them to see how serious he was.

"We're not to let anyone near the prince except Tsubasa, as it has always been," he declared, hopping onto the table. His heeled boots clacked against the hard surface as he paced, looking down at each pale face, each head of blond hair that was so much like _his_. "Anyone who tries to get past those doors, tries to get anywhere near him, we dispose of like all the others."

Emptiness looked up at his brother, a frown on his face. "But why?" he asked, his hands curling into fists under the table.

Blond hair glided across his shoulders as Wrath snapped his head to stare down at Emptiness. "Because I say so!" he roared, stomping down his foot so hard, the table cracked slightly. The black flames in the fireplace writhed at their master's delicious fury.

"Listen here!" went on the red-eyed man, spreading his arms to his brothers. "For seven years we've looked after this little prince. Nothing is changing that. Everything is a threat! No one goes near him because that is why we are here! Who is to say that this person will even break the curse? Tell me, who, Emptiness!"

Two seats down, Memory spoke up, barely able to see over the high table. "Tsubasa's dreams are never wrong. She is a Seer, and therefore-"

"Therefore her dreams cannot be trusted! **Think**, Memory, **think**!" Wrath bellowed, stomping to his currently youngest brother. "These past seven years should've taught you something! We've dealt with their dreams and nightmares, all of it! The way I see it, nothing is reliable, least of all _dreams_! What Tsubasa said means nothing, only that another threat is approaching. We have to be ready for that."

Betrayal leaned into the table, staring at Wrath's back. He composed a calm tone before speaking. "What if that person can break the curse? Consider, just for a moment Brother, if the prince could be released."

At that, Wrath's features softened. He turned to Betrayal, the intense redness in his eyes flowing away. Very slowly, wordlessly, so that the only sound was the cackling fire and Wrath's boots, he walked to Betrayal. When he was in front of him, he squatted down and reached out a hand to caress his brother's face.

"In that case, all the more reason to protect him," he replied in a soft voice, a glass voice buried in fire, ready to burst if heated anymore. "That poor child has had lived through many sins, committed many crimes. We are proof of that. He has rejected the world. And when he wakes, who will love him?"

Betrayal sat still, not responding to the hand at his cheek, the thumb stroking his temple – too lost into those pools of blue.

"We must protect him from their hate," whispered Wrath in a snake-deadly voice. "He'll break out there. _No one_," he stated, "will break this curse. Not while I live."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending<strong> **A/N**: I have no regrets for my OCs! I really like typing out Wrath... 8B Sorry if they're distracting to you. In case you haven't figured it out, these are the seven brothers in my fic who represent the seven dwarfs from Snow White (what? I told you it was based on it! xD)

More characters (that are actually owned by CLAMP xD) introduced next chapter! Character intros galore! (Terribly sorry if you start getting confused... -sweatdrop-)

Reviews are appreciated. Encouraged, even! 8D Please drop a critique 8B


	6. Schrei, Kleine Biest

**A/N: **I...am sorry it took awhile to update -kicks dirt- Well, aside from the obvious school-problem, it's just that I've gotten rabidly into another series lately and its epic like NOM! So I've been roleplaying and it...ate up alot of time x3;;; -stabbed- But I bring tidings of great joy~ Lo! An update! 8D

This one was severely un-betaed. Like, I typed this and never looked back. No, I'm not looking for a beta; I'd just abuse you like my others and give you last-minute warnings and update once every three months -stabbed- Thank you, though. Just saying please excuse the huge mistakes... :3;;

This chapter title means "Cry, Little Beast." For **sweetsweetsorrow43** on Youtube :3

_**V: **__**Schrei, Kleine Biest**_

Everyone in the room tensed at the sound of the shrill scream and of the booming roar echoing immediately after it. Yuzuriha groped the empty space next to her, expecting to clutch silvery fur for comfort. Sakura and Souma stood up a little straighter, casting worried eyes at the door. It took only a second for Kurogane to toss the curtains open to take a look outside.

Souma took a slow step towards him. "What do you think-?"

Another terrible roar tore through the apprehension, followed by more exclaims of fear.

Kurogane didn't wait another moment before wrenching the door open. "Souma!" he called behind him as he dashed into the snow.

The kunoichi looked back at Sakura and Yuzuriha. "Please, stay inside!" she implored before going off to follow her master. The two didn't have far to travel before they saw the beasts.

About eight of them were rampaging around the town, their hideous forms towering over the feeble houses. Some had long, snakelike necks, some had horns with the girth of tree trunks; others had scales while some were covered in coarse feathers. But perfect in contrast with the snow, the one thing they all had in common was that each was a deep, pitch black.

Like the creatures in Kurogane's nightmares. Like the ones he remembered _that man_ controlled.

"_How could I forget_?" a voice whispered to him, hazy and distant, and Kurogane somehow doubted it was his own. "_How could I? Wasn't it them? Weren't they the ones? Tomoyo_…"

"NOO! PLEASE!" screamed a denizen as dozens of others scrambled away from the demonic fiends.

"Kurogane-sama!" cried Souma, suddenly beside him. She had crescent-like knives in her hands – a shuriken she made herself back in Shirasagi. She gave him a firm nod and they bounded towards the intruders.

_Where did these monsters come from? Does this mean _he_'s here, too_? Kurogane clicked his tongue in frustration as he drew out Ginryuu. Questioning it all wouldn't get him anywhere at the moment. They arrived just as a young man got knocked onto the side of a house by a monster's mighty paw. A second later, Yukito was beside the boy, Touya following behind as he cast wary glances around them.

"So much for guards, huh?" the ninja said sardonically when he approached the two.

"I'm worried about the new guards, Subaru and Kamui," Yukito said as he tended to the wounded boy. "These things came in through the gate, so I'm not sure if they're alright."

"What the hell are they?" Touya asked, his hands tight over his partner's bow. "Another siege from a kingdom?"

"Somehow, I really doubt it…," grunted the injured young man in husky Japanese. He slowly raised himself to a sitting position, brushing off the hands Yukito offered him.

"Don't worry and just lay low. We've got this," Kurogane said with a small, smug smile. Gripping Ginryuu's scaled, silvery hilt, he ran off to the beasts.

At this point, it seemed everyone in range had gotten away, crowding around a safe distance. One house next to Kurogane came crashing down as a mighty paw came sweeping through it. With a cry, Kurogane ran through the flying wood to slash off the monster's arm. A horrible roar rang out as its large red eyes glared about, searching for who it was that injured it.

"You all are a bit slower than I remember," remarked Kurogane, already behind another ink-black monster. He jumped up and embedded Ginryuu's blade into its scaly back. A substance like liquid shadow sprayed out as the beast hissed in agony. The ninja didn't give it a moment's rest until he ran to the front and slashed into its chest, more shadow-liquid spilling in a crescent. The creature cried out once more before falling with a large thud into the snow.

The ninja jumped off and glanced at his handiwork. "…Or maybe it's that I got faster."

Beside him, he heard the sharp whistle of Souma's moon-shuriken slicing the air and slashing huge monsters. Kurogane readjusted his grip on Ginryuu, ready to strike down another foe. He saw one a few meters away that was heading purposefully towards the townspeople that had gotten away in safety. Some noticed and began to shriek. Kurogane barely took a step when he saw a familiar figure mere feet away from the beast.

His red eyes widened incredulously. Shit…! "_Yuzuriha_!" he called out. _Fuck, what is wrong with this kid! Does she think this is play time with her dog!_ But the ninja noticed that even Inuki wasn't there to attempt to help her…!

He had gotten only begun to bind after the pursuing monster when a huge razor tore through it suddenly. The razor had been circular but had rugged edges and had a flat appearance – in a way, it reminded the ninja of…_air_. _How can air_-! Yuzuriha screamed, dropping to the snow as her wide eyes took in the decapitated head that settled in front of her. The inky blood painted the snow like a clumsy calligraphy brush, lightly dotting Yuzuriha and the person standing calmly beside her.

Straight brown hair billowing in the wind, her figure never wavering away from the sight before her, stood a girl, looking no older than Sakura. Some black animal seemed to be perched on her shoulder, and no weapon was in her hands, no armor was protecting her. With a frown, Kurogane ran up to Yuzuriha, giving the other girl a glance as he bent down.

"What the hell were you doing, you dumb pup!" Kurogane bellowed, yanking her up and making her yelp in pain and surprise. "These are monsters; you don't want to mix up with them!"

"Sh-shut up! I'm sorry, okay?" Yuzuriha shouted, her eyes glassy as she took her arm back. She cradled it to her chest, rubbing softly where Kurogane had grabbed her. "I was looking for Syaoran and Inuki, okay? I-I wanted to…"

Kurogane cast a wary look back towards the monsters – Souma would need help. "Look, you can't do anything now, so just go back with Sakura, alright? Next time might be too late, and last I heard, pups don't have nine lives!"

A startled look crossed Yuzuriha's countenance, and she stared at him wide-eyed for a beat too long before she looked away, her lip trembling. Kurogane didn't stay any longer before stalking off, coming to the strange girl. She had moved little, and her large brown eyes looked up at the ninja, expression even.

"…Thanks," he muttered to her.

Ruby-painted lips spread in a complacent. "No you die," she replied in heavily-accented Japanese, but it wasn't the same one any of the other Seresu denizens had. The black, catlike creature on her shoulder also peered up at Kurogane, blue butterfly wings twitching in the breeze.

"You've got any weapons?" he asked, already beginning to walk off slowly.

The smile stayed on the girl's face as she laughed cordially. "All you boys so scared for me – those two that look the same like brothers and you," she said. She then held up only a single finger. "I am okay with this, _oui_?"

Without wondering what she could be talking about, Kurogane ran back to the building black carnage, the thunderous roars his greeting back into the battle.

**xXxOxXx**

After all had been cut down, Kurogane realized that more than eight of the monsters had managed to infiltrate the Seresu borders. Wiping the blood of Ginryuu, the ninja surveyed the black-tarnished snow to find fourteen corpses.

There was a soft crunching sound as Souma padded up next to him, dropping to the snow. Her coat was shiny with the blood of the beasts. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Where did they come from? These things…you and Tsukuyomi told me about them, didn't you?"

"They're the very same monsters from before," Kurogane confirmed, sheathing Ginryuu. "What I don't understand is…" He drifted off, a deep frown on his face. He was fighting to keep himself calm like he was taught to. The feelings gripping his heart tightly – oh so tightly! - they would only disservice him were he to get too caught up in the anger, resentment, and regret.

Further away, Touya and Yukito were attempting to calm down the Seresu denizens. Syaoran had come back from the woods and was now joining the two friends in this while Inuki walked away, probably towards Yuzuriha. Two men in black clothing walked up to the ninja pair, each of them covered in an ink-like substance. Almost immediately, Kurogane sensed something from them, something familiar, and he was having trouble remembering if the inkling was good or not.

Souma perked up. "Komui, Subaru," she greeted the two men, getting up from the snow.

"Miss Souma, I'm glad you are alright," said one, his face a lot kinder of the two, a breath of relief leaving him. He spoke perfect Japanese, smiling softly. Without it, he looked a lot like the man next to him – both of them having black hair, slender bodies, and pale skin.

Souma nodded, her eyes surveying the two of them. "Did either of you get harmed?"

"You mock us," sighed the other, bushing back his black bangs. "I almost think we had nothing to worry about those things were so weak. Hardly worth the effort." His silver-tinted eyes glanced over at Kurogane, one of his brows arching as if he saw something interesting. Whatever it was, he moved on as he turned away. "Subaru, are you coming? Our shift's over; there's no need to stay here."

A troubled expression came across Subaru's face as he hesitated. "Perhaps we should stay, Kamui. Maybe we can help figure out about the monsters-"

"No, we're not needed for that," Kamui argued, voice low. He walked back to the other man and grabbed his wrist almost childishly. His expression was different, more concerned now as he said quietly, so quietly Kurogane was sure he was the only other person to hear it, "Please don't worry me. Let's go back. We need to go home now, and we don't need to deal with this."

Subaru nodded as Kamui pulled away from him. He turned and bowed respectfully to Souma. "Please excuse us, Miss Souma."

The kunoichi waved her hands dismissively. "No, that's fine! I think we all need to go, really... Thank you for assisting in the fight; every trained hand was needed."

"Indeed," Subaru agreed with another small smile. Then, to the ninja's surprise, he turned to Kurogane, also bowing to him. "I'm sorry we didn't get to properly meet each other. Maybe next time we'll have more time to get to know one another."

Kurogane didn't say anything, only staring intently at the two dark-haired men began to walk away. He turned to Souma. "Did you make friends with them?"

"Sort of," she replied with a thin smile. While futilely wiping the blood and snow off of her coat, she said, "And there is something I wanted to tell you about them. I'm very sure of this after thinking it over, and I-"

A sudden chorus of exclaims further into town drew the two warriors' attention, distracting them from their conversation. After exchanging glances, they made way to the crowd of people around a large clearing between some run-down shops. People were packed together, hard expressions on their weary countenances as they gazed at a single person standing authoritatively on a wooden box.

"It's that boy from before," Souma recalled, blinking in surprise. "He's the one that got knocked into the house when Yukito and Touya came."

Kurogane frowned as the boy rambled on purposefully in the Seresu tongue. "I wonder what it is he's talking about?"

"Revolt, fighting… That seems to be the gist of it," answered Touya, who had come up to the two Japanese alongside Yukito. He had a stern expression on his face, while Yukito seemed solemn, his lips turned down in a troubled way. Touya crossed his arms, looking back at the crowd. "He says the monsters appearing are the fault of the Prinz des Schlafenden Todes, thinking the curse had gotten worse. I have to say, I agree."

"Touya!" Yukito cried indignantly.

"You can't know that for sure," agreed Kurogane. He knew that _that man_ had nothing to do with a so-called curse on a kingdom. He remembered the evil and coldness that had radiated from him, but his mind knew that any connection here was ridiculous. _But that still doesn't answer why his minions were here_.

The boy cried out something, loud and passionate, and the crowd cheered in approval. He pointed towards the castle and made a large parting motion with his arms – the universal sign for banishment and destruction. People pumped their fists in the air – men nodded and roared in agreement, women bowed their heads as children stared up at the excitement.

"So that's how it is," said Touya, raising a brow. The smallest of smiles played on his lips as his eyes glinted in interest.

Souma frowned, looking up at him. "What? What did he say?"

"He want to break down prince's home. He want to break down prince," supplied another new voice. With a smile from her pretty red lips, the girl that saved Yuzuriha stepped towards them, her black cat creature shifting on her shoulder. Even though she had answered Souma's question, her gaze seemed to be fixated on Touya. "You want same thing?"

"Why not? Everything wrong with our kingdom, our people... It's all because of him," Touya said without hesitation. He didn't stop, even as Yukito looked at him warily and placed a silencing hand on his shoulder. "Those things were something I had never seen the likes of before. But for them to appear now...it must be his fault." His dark eyes sent a condemning glare towards the castle that stood oppressively in the distance.

Seeing his friend's expression, Yukito quickly sent his hand on Touya's shoulder to his wrist. "Think about this logically, please. Don't get caught up in your hatred, Touya."

"Yuki, please tell me what other conclusion you can come to!" implored the dark-haired man. He looked down to where Yukito held him, his countenance softening slightly. He murmured something in his tongue and then looked back at the crowd that had begun to thin out a little. Everyone was talking, whispering to each other. A few men and older boys were around the center boy who had spoken and they were conversing fervently. Touya broke away from the group and headed towards them, leaving a deflated Yukito.

After a beat of silence, Souma slowly looked at the brunette that had joined them. "Is it true, that they're planning to destroy the castle?"

The girl's gaze lingered to where Touya was a little longer before she turned her attention to the kunoichi. "Yes, is what boy said. They break it down and prince die," she explained matter-of-factually.

Kurogane and Souma exchanged incredulous glances. "When is it happening?" he demanded in a low voice. They couldn't let the castle come crumbling down, not when the mirror could still be inside. If there was enough time, they'd find the magickal object first before any plans of destruction were acted upon.

"They say right after the _Silbern Sterne Nächte_," answered Yukito, eyes downcast. He shuffled closer to the trio, looking very crestfallen as he continued, "That's a sort of celebration we have here. Before the curse, it was quite a grand one. Nowadays we celebrate it because it seems to bring everyone hope. The Silbern Sterne Nächte are seven nights that lead up to the appearance of Valeria in the sky as a comet. She streaks slowly across the sky during the seven nights, but the seventh day is when she's nearest to us."

"And they're planning to end this with a bang," Souma concluded disapprovingly, glancing at where the cluster of men and Touya were talking.

The brunette nodded. "Bang."

"So when does this celebration thing start?" asked Kurogane impatiently.

For a few seconds, Yukito paused. Then, pushing up his glasses, he answered, "...Tomorrow."

**xXxOxXx**

"I not say my name before," the brown-haired girl said a few minutes later on the way back to Sakura's house. Kurogane didn't know why she started following, but nowadays he was starting to get used to weird people.

She looked up at the two warriors and said, "My name is Nakuru. This my pet Spinney~!" She tickled the animal affectionately under its chin. "I not know much Japanese, so please you patient with me."

"You don't sound like you're from here, either," Souma remarked, looking down at the short girl.

"I am not. I am from another country in the West. Big different," Nakuru explained with a small smile. "I live in Seresu for almost a year. Is why I know their language more."

Kurogane couldn't help but stare at the black animal on her shoulder in silent agreement. The wings on it sure as hell freaked him out – he didn't like strange things. "Tell me something," he began. "You didn't have any weapons, so how could you defend yourself against the monsters?"

Nakuru considered a moment before answering with a roll of her eyes. She huffed, "I say one time before, oui? I use _magie_." She held up her finger again, giving it a small twirl. "Is not so difficult. I am good with it."

"What is maahj-ee…?" Kurogane asked with slight frustration.

"I think she means magick," Souma concluded excitedly. She stopped walking to bend towards Nakuru. "Can you really do it? Are you maybe…a witch!" Her voice had lowered at this, looking around to make sure no one could hear her.

"I use magie," Nakuru said again after hesitating.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I don't think she knows what you meant."

"Um, witch…," Souma repeated, thinking. She gestured helplessly. "They use magick and help people and…make potions and stuff!" She sighed, shaking her head dismissively. "It's fine, you don't need to know." She stood straight again and looked at Kurogane. "I was hoping maybe if she was a witch, she could help us."

"Well, we can only deal with what we've got. There's too many people who know what we're doing anyway. We don't need her," Kurogane reasoned, starting to walk away again.

As if sensing her dismissal, Nakuru suddenly stepped back, offering a brief wave. "I see you later. Tomorrow. You say to tall dark one I want to see him~" She bowed clumsily and too quickly before running down the road and into town.

"Wonder what she's about," Souma remarked with a small chuckle. She then glanced up at her master slyly. "And what's this about the tall, dark one?"

"She didn't mean me," the ninja called back, still stomping off. He heard only Souma giggle in answer. It was already afternoon by the time they came back to Sakura's house, having walked around a bit with Yukito, who poured his worries to the two warriors about Touya.

"Loyalty and kinship are everything to him," he had said with a fond smile. "He really is quite noble. I think that's why it impacted him so hard when it was said Prinz Yuui killed our former ruler. A betrayal like that, not only to his family, but to his people… Touya couldn't take it."

Mostly it was Souma who had tried to console the silveret while Kurogane lingered a few feet behind. He didn't want to listen to tales of betrayal and hatred – he had enough of that without it consuming him. Hearing about it always seemed to upset him, made him remember his own burdens and pain – remember Tomoyo; remember home.

_Home_…

"Hey, sorry we're so late. We're back," Souma announced breathlessly as Sakura opened the door.

The strawberry-blond immediately wrapped her arms around the kunoichi, relief plain on her young face. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are safe, Souma-chan!" she cried. She held on a little tighter until Souma returned the gesture affectionately. Sakura stepped back and looked at Kurogane, who closed the door. "I was so worried. I know you know how to fight, but… Things like those creatures… Never before…"

"We're fine, Sakura-chan. Not so much as a scratch," Souma reassured with a grin. "I think they were too weak, honestly."

"Nevertheless, I'm just happy you're home in one piece. Thank you for saving us."

Souma walked towards the staircase and looked up. "Did Yukito ever come back?"

A troubled expression crossed Sakura's face. "Just for moment, to see if Bruder was here. When I told him he wasn't, he left for his guard post."

A huff left Souma as she crossed her arms. "Why would they go back after what happened? They'll get killed if more monsters come back."

"They like to be true to their duties," Sakura reasoned with a weak smile.

"If you'd like," began Souma, "I should like to go join them at their post. I'd feel safer that way. Plus, I want to help out however possible."

Kurogane shot a glare at his partner that said, _If you must help, help _us_, not them_! When the kunoichi ignored him, he growled and went outside through the back door. Although it wasn't exactly warm inside, it was still a more tolerable temperature than the freezing chill outside. Kurogane willed himself to not notice it as he stepped into the snow-covered backyard. There wasn't much of anything, not that there would be anyway in this eternally-winter country. Near the back of the fenced-off land – which provided only less than a hundred square feet of land – was a small, closed shed. Kurogane walked up to it, hearing soft clucking as he got nearer.

Opening the door with a protesting creak, he was immediately greeted with a rush of warm hair. He stepped back, momentarily shocked at the sudden change of temperature. Once he had gotten over his surprise, he put one foot inside, then another, the warm air wrapping itself comfortably around him. It was strange, really, like he had stepped through a veil and shed the cold off like a coat. Inside, he found a few hens and a rooster nesting in pens, two of them awake and clucking while the others slept. His red eyes looked about, finding nothing else in the shed, save for a basket perched on a high shelf.

_So this is where she gets her eggs; she raises chickens_. He stepped back out, closing the door and left in the cold once more. He shivered involuntarily. _How does she manage to raise them with this climate? Is it even possible_?

A neigh from his right snapped the ninja's attention to an unfinished stable that took up a little more than a quarter of the yard. The wood was lighter and more snow-covered where the original stable was, but a simple fence that outlined where the extended part of it would be for Shiro and Gurei. _That kid sure does work fast_, Kurogane thought, admiring Syaoran's work. He walked up to where the two horses were standing next to a rich-brown one.

"He didn't have to go through all this trouble to accommodate you," Kurogane said to Gurei, placing a hand on the new fence. He looked into his horse's abysmal eyes wearily. "And that girl didn't have to go out of her way to make a home for us. We aren't even going to stay long, isn't that the plan? Should've been already gone." Even as he said it, the ninja was unsure if that was true or not – the obstacles that popped up in the path to the mirror seems to increase the closer they got.

With a sigh leaving him in a silvery breath, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Still, I guess we shouldn't let these types of things go to waste," he admitted slowly, petting Gurei's nose.

"I wonder if that's the closest you'll get to showing your gratitude."

Kurogane didn't even look up or jump – he had sensed Yuzuriha and Inuki long ago. He grumbled, standing up straighter. "Did you get here all right?" he asked reluctantly.

"Eh, I managed," Yuzuriha said placidly. Inuki walked up with his mistress resting on his great back. She looked sheepish, and she was avoiding contact with him. "Where have you been?"

The ninja shrugged. "Out. Doing things a pup shouldn't," he replied tersely.

She scowled. "I'm not just a pup, you know!" she said with a frown.

"You may think so, but which of us had the greater chance of surviving back there?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Yuzuriha stammered, gripping Inuki's fur. "Th-that's not fair, comparing myself to you! You're a trained ninja and I'm just...!" She cut herself short, a frustrated look on her face. With a cry of anger, she snapped, "You made me admit that! Reverse psychology! Reverse psychology!"

"I didn't make you do anything," Kurogane corrected, continuing to idly pet Gurei in an attempt to control himself from smacking this girl. "You only realized the truth.. For now, you're still a pup, and pups get killed out there when they're stupid."

"Tch!" Yuzuriha looked away and Inuki growled softly at the black-haired man. His mistress began to gently stroke his fur, trying to clam him down, even as Kurogane sensed her own heartbeat sped up. He saw her hesitate, then she asked, "You were a ninja in Shirasagi?"

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

Petting Inuki more, she tentatively raised her head up to look at him. "Just a ninja?" she prompted.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Bad. This was bad. He could sense it in the air that this conversation was riding toward a cliff. Despite this, he didn't dare back down from Yuzuriha's intent stare.

"No," she said lightly. "But...I have a feeling... I could be wrong, but...I don't think I am."

Kurogane waited, unknowingly tensing as his hand slowly slid away from Gurei. The horse snorted in slight protest, but neither man or girl let it become a distraction. Quietly, and almost embarrassinly feeble, he told her, "Don't think so much."

His statement flew off with the wind – unheard, unseen; there, but not paid attention to. Yuzuriha sat up straight, stare focused when she said confidently, "Your real name...it isn't 'Kurogane,' is it?" She slid off Inuki's back, dwarfing under the ninja's height. The breeze ruffled her hair over her cheeks and teased her ears, gently dancing against her troubled countenance. "I wasn't completely sure of it at first. I mean, I always had a sinking suspicion deep down, ever since I first laid eyes on you..."

"No," said Kurogane with a small shake of his head, trying to drive her away.

"But after seeing you fight, and how you handled that sword, I'm almost positive now.

"Kurogane-san... You're Youou Shiyuu-sama: Prince of Shirasagi district in Nihon."

The blood in the ninja's veins turned to ice, and he couldn't move. For a few seconds, all he could see was Yuzuriha's steady dark eyes, gazing him down, challenging him silently and daring him to contradict her.

When he finally found his voice again, he murmured calmly, "Is there something you want with that information, something to gain?"

Yuzuriha seemed surprised at this, her eyes widening. "You...you _are_ Youou-sama?"

At this point, Kurogane had leaned closer to her, until she was backing away and Inuki was growling at his feet. Unwavering, he said in a low voice, "I neither confirmed or disagreed with that. I merely asked a question. If you're not going to answer it, then I guess I'm out of here." He tore away from her and stalked off to the house. He'd be lying if he said he didn't use his vampire speed to suddenly be in the guest room he and Souma were sleeping in.

He took a shaking deep breath, surprisingly winded by his movement. Leaning against the closed door, Kurogane's ruby eyes traversed down to the silvery hilt sticking out from his hip. Ginryuu, his sword, his protection, his strength, his heirloom. Given to him. A gift. From his father. His nose scrunched in thought and self-disgust. He looked down at the shining scales, the bejeweled eyes, knowing that his sheath concealed the flawless blade, sharp as if it were just made. No ordinary person could afford this.

Royalty, maybe.

"_Your real name isn't 'Kurogane,' is it?_"

Without thinking about, he punched a hole into the wall, shaking the room. Splinters lightly tore his skin and stuck to his flesh like needles. He cursed, sitting himself on the bed as he glanced at his handiwork – the hole looked like a small gateway to an abyss, the splintered wood the broken teeth, all the more painful should one get eaten up.

The door creaked open as Sakura entered the room, looking surprised. "Kurogane-san, I heard a crash, what happened this time?" she asked. Her jade eyes suddenly caught the hole in the wall, and she fluttered her gaze back at him, mentally connecting the thoughts. She bit her lip, frowning as she took a step towards him. "What is wrong? I should like to help if-"

"Souma's not here," he stated matter-of-factually. He looked towards the open door and into the living room.

Sakura blinked, confused at the sudden question. "She decided to help Touya and Yukito at their post, just in case more..." She drifted off, worry flooding her eyes.

Kurogane didn't let it get to him. "It's just you and the pup," he concluded hastily, resolve burning in his mind.

"Yuzuriha? Yes, it's just us, and you and Inuki. Huh? Where are you going, Kurogane-san-?"

The ninja rushed past her, heading for the kitchen. Sakura followed, tilting her head in question. He remembered which cabinet it was, and sure enough, when he opened the right one, he found the jar he desired on the other side. As soon as he pulled it out, Sakura stepped towards him.

"What are you doing with the Schneewittchen juice?" she asked slowly, looking at him with guarded eyes.

Yuzuriha stepped in the room then, Inuki close in tow. She looked around wearily, only vaguely seeing the other two. "Um, Kurogane-san, listen..." She stopped, sensing the atmosphere suddenly. Her eyes went back and forth between the wide-eyed Sakura and the too-silent Kurogane. "What's going on?"

"I need this quickly," the ninja told the strawberry-blond, opening the jar – there was still just a little more than a pint left. Kurogane lifted the jar to his lips.

Yuzuriha gasped and Sakura ran into the kitchen. "No, wait! Kurogane-san!" she cried as he took a hearty gulp from the jar.

He didn't have time to set the glass container back into the cabinet before a heavy feeling overtook him, and he fell to the floor, the ninja already asleep before he hit the ground.

**xXxOxXx**

**Ending A/N**: So yes, Nakuru's native tongue is French. I'm going to fail at another language. Hopefully soon I'll introduce Mokona or something so this doesn't happen... -imagines possibilities- Just tell me if it gets annoying and I'll fix it. -stabbed-

Ah, let's see, what didn't I translate... Oh yes! "Silbern Sterne Nächte" means Silver Star Nights :3

Enjoy? I was going to include another scene, but I want to save it for next chapter -smiles evilly- It's 11pm so I'm tired... I've nothing much else to say, but please review/critique? I offer thee cookies in compensation~


	7. Zwei Monde

**A/N: **My, it certainly has been quite some time, hmm? Ne, do I still got readers? -gets worried- -bows- My apologies. It's my senior year in school, so it's been a bit hectic. I just got through with my college applications, and I'm on edge about hearing replies -depression- School was starting to bum me out a little because I've finally gotten my lazy bone for it - it only took a few years... but Winter Break is here, which means I'll get to update all my series at least once~ :3

Thank you for the support while I was away -sends KuroFai cookies to all- The meaning of this chapter is "Two Moons." Also, I don't own the song I use in this chapter, called "Under a Violet Moon," for it belongs to the wonderful and lyrical group of Blackmore's Night. I recommend them highly!

For **sweetsweetsorrow43** on Youtube :)

_**VI: Zwei Monde**_

_Even before he opened his eyes, Kurogane knew he was submerged in cold darkness. His red eyes looked around, finding himself completely surrounded by abysmal black. Somehow, he was standing on something solid, even though he couldn't make out where or what it was. _

"_What__'__s __he __making __me __dream __now?__" __the __ninja __wondered __out __loud. __Ahead __of __him, __he __saw __a __circle __of __light __on __the __ground. _It's a better bet than nothing_. __He __readied __himself __for __anything, __because __the __familiar __weight __of __Ginryuu __wasn__'__t __present __in __the __dream __world._

_He kept walking straight for the ring of light and when he finally approached it, he found it wasn't light at all, but a weird white substance. Kurogane didn't even try to wonder how he could see it if there was no light, so he took a step inside it. Immediately, his surroundings altered, the black of the world melting away to be replaced with a landscape – trees surrounding him, all covered with the same white stuff on the ground. A glance up at the light-gray sky and the breath visibly leaving him confirmed his thought: he was in the middle of a snowy forest. He frowned, not recognizing the place at all, and looking around only produced more trees, more snow, and more sky. _

_He took a few steps, wanting to walk about, but as soon as he did, the scene flooded away and gave way to black once more. Kurogane blinked in surprise, glancing down. He was put out of the circle now. A walk back into it caused the forest scene to come back, but the darkness returned once he stepped out. _

_Red eyes scanned the blackness of the dream. In the distance were some more circles, scattered like flat orbs, showing snow, frosted grass, and even a tree or two. _

"_What is this?" he asked to the prince, wherever the hell he was. He kept stepping into circles, met with forest and cold each time. "What am I supposed to be doing? Prince! Get out here! I don't feel like messing around, you fucker!"_

_His voice didn't even stir an echo, and he growled in frustration. "PRINCE! HEY, YOU BASTARD!" _

_As he went through the circles, he kept an eye out for Tomoyo. Surely if this was his dream, she'd be here. But nothing seemed to change, save the fact that the circles appeared to be clustering together now…_

_Then he heard it – so faint, it was… Someone was mumbling to themselves, voice cracking as if they were crying. Kurogane took it was a sign of progression and kept heading for the one large circle ahead of him, where the voice was coming from. As soon as his boot fell onto the edge of the snowy ring, the scene of the forest unfolded one more. _

_But it was different this time. He was in a clearing where, in the center of it, was a well. Its wooden roof was frosted with snow, and the pulley was nowhere in sight. Shriveled vines wrapped pathetically around the stone cylinder, and discolored flower petals were scattered and dead around the form of a slim figure wrapped in a dark-blue cloak. Kurogane frowned. The figure was too tall and lanky to be Tomoyo, not to mention their voice wasn't hers at all. Kurogane took a tentative step, tensing. _

_The figure continued to mumble to themselves, almost a monotone now and sounding like someone dead. The wind picked up as Kurogane stepped forward, and the hood blew back, and tangled blond hair began to fly in the wind. The ninja froze, because he knew those wavy locks… Anger and determination crossed his face as he went over and stopped right in front of the figure. _

"_What, no fancy theatrics this time?" Kurogane growled sardonically. "Not going to claw me death in your bird form again, prince?"_

_The blond was still talking softly, not even seeming to register that Kurogane was there. Something was wrong. A single word kept falling off that tongue, but Kurogane didn't have the patience or care to figure out what it was. "Hey!" he called, crossing his arms. He bent down to grab the prince's shoulders, shaking him. "Look at me, you bastard!"_

_The prince's head lolled to the side, his cold cheek pressing against Kurogane's hand. His blue eyes were fixated straight ahead. The ninja only made out the words, "So sorry" before clear water eyes blinked to life. Kurogane frowned. Had the blond really been out of it and not heard him this whole time? _

"_The fuck is going on with you, Yuui?" he snarled, gripping harder on the shoulders. They were so thin and fragile, like Kurogane was holding on to nothing more than a bird's wings. _

"_Yuui?" questioned the prince in a faraway voice. _

"_Come off it!" bellowed Kurogane, slamming him into the well. "I've got some questions for you, prince, and you're going to answer them, got it?"_

_But the blond looked like he wasn't going to be fully aware of anything anytime soon. He blinked again, not even seeming to register the fact that Kurogane was handling him roughly. His large blue eyes held none of the ice Kurogane was accustomed to as he slowly took in the ninja's face. "You said…Yuui," he whispered. "Were you…talking…to me?"_

"_See any other cursed bastard around here!" countered the ninja impatiently, but he was growing confused. Why was he acting this way, like he was lost? This wasn't the caster of nightmares that Seresu knew. _

"_Cursed," repeated the prince. He searched to Kurogane for help. "I am? Yes, of…course I…" He blinked yet again, but this time, he didn't appear lost and faraway. A familiar sparkle of awareness glittered in the blue orbs as he locked gazes with Kurogane with a surprised countenance. "Youou Shiyuu." _

_Kurogane __started. __It __was __the __first __time __Prince __Yuui __had __referred __to __him __as __anything __but__ "__Mr.__Black__" __and __it __was _tha t_retched __name __on __top __of __it!_

_But the blond wasn't done. An almost enraged look crossed his face as he gripped Kurogane's wrist and flung his hands away. "What are you doing here? How is this possible?" The ninja couldn't even open his mouth before hands pushed at his chest, repelling him away. "Get out of here! Get out! Get out!" _

_The ninja staggered but continued to hold the blue eyes. They still weren't icy, but they weren't empty either. Rather, they appeared like two glass balls, ready to shatter and cut his pale face. _

"_Get out of my own dream? You're not kicking me outta nowhere this time until you answer me, Yuui!" _

"_Stop that," the prince suddenly snapped tersely, like it was a bad idea to argue. "Don't call me that."_

_Kurogane stepped forward. "Whatever, that's not the issue here. I want to know where the mirror is, the magick one. Tell me how to get inside the castle so I can get it."_

"_You'll not get in here!" bellowed the prince. There was a panicked look in his eyes, and his gaze was going everywhere, like he was searching for something – or avoiding it. He stepped back, pressing himself further onto the well. _

"_You have something I want. Your father owned it, as I recall. Did you steal it, hide it somewhere perhaps," instigated Kurogane, "after you killed him?" _

_A tortured look passed the blond's countenance. He got up, stomping a foot on the snowy ground. "SHUT UP!" he screamed, and a gale of wind blew Kurogane back so that he fell onto the frozen earth. "You've no right to talk about that!" _

_The __outburst __almost __made __Kurogane __laugh.__ "__What__'__s __this?__" __he __asked, __rising __back __up.__ "__That __was __an __interesting __reaction __there. __Maybe __you _don't _just __lurk __in __the __sidelines __of __nightmares.__" __He __didn__'__t __have __Ginryuu __with __him, __but __he __got __into __a __fighting __position __for __hand-to-hand __combat.__ "__What __else __have __you __got __for __me, __Yuui?__" _

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" demanded the prince. He was clutching the sides of his head, covering his ears and shaking violently. "Don't you dare-! Stop saying that name! Stop saying it!"_

What the hell_! __The __ninja __surveyed __the __scene __before __him, __trying __to __make __heads __or __tails __of __it __but __coming __up __with __nothing. __Wasn__'__t __this __his __nightmare?__So __why __was __the __prince __acting __so __peculiar? __Moreover, __why __was __he __so __disturbed __about __the __things __Kurogane __was __saying __to __him?__Nothing __was __making __sense, __even __by __the __dream __world__'__s __standards.__ "__Prince-__"_

"_I'm not a prince! Stop saying those things!" came the outcry. The blond shook his head, and Kurogane could swear there were tears falling and flying in the cold air. "My name's not Yuui! That's not my name, so stop it, stop saying iiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" _

_The ground was rumbling, and the well was beginning to fall apart. Screams still shook the air as icicles the size of trees sprouted from the ground and attempted to stab the sky. Kurogane dodged one that sprung right near him. Why was his dream going so differently? Why was it reacting to Yuui's emotions rather than Kurogane's? Clarity tore through the ninja's mind as soon as he saw gnarled, branchlike arms emerge from the pit of the well and grab the prince's shoulders. The icicles were forming an image on their surface, a bloody image that he couldn't quite make out. _

_The prince's head suddenly snapped up, his blond hair disheveled and blue eyes wide and red and soaked with tears. He noticed Kurogane's stares, burrowing his gaze deep into the ninja even as the branches began to cut his skin._

"_**GO****AWAY**!"_

**xXxOxXx**

The guest room that he and Souma were staying in at Sakura's house was a worn gray color when he opened his eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling and when he sat up, a blanket slid off his chest. At the same time, a piercing pain shot through his head like he'd gotten stabbed with a dagger. Kurogane almost swayed, but he composed himself, because he sensed Souma watching him from across the room.

She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and coat folded tightly over her chest. Her dark eyes were glaring at him disapprovingly. "Well, that wasn't as long as we thought it would be," she remarked tautly.

"How much time has it been?" Kurogane asked, tossing the blanket off his body. His coat had been taken off and was folded on top of the dresser. He got up and took it., ignoring the continuous stabbing pain in his head.

Souma followed his movements with a critical eye. "It's evening now. But you've been asleep for about a day now," she replied. Her eyes softened only a little, and her arms remained crossed. "Sakura-chan said with the amount you drank, you'd be gone for two, maybe three days. We never expected you to be up already."

Kurogane scoffed. "I had no choice in the matter," he said gruffly. His mind ventured to the events of the dream world, and how oddly things had happened. The prince had overreacted, and hadn't been at all composed and mysterious and complacent. None of that was present in the man he saw in that dream.

Souma noticed how silent the ninja had gotten and detached herself from the wall. "I'm going to go get Sakura-chan," she said, opening the door. She gave one last glance at Kurogane, pointing to the bed sternly. "You shouldn't be walking around so much, not when you didn't let the full effect of the juice run its course. For all we know, you could fall down asleep again."

As Kurogane wordlessly debated whether or not he'd like that, Souma left, but she left the door open. He heard her call out Sakura's name as she bounded up the stairs. He sensed that Yuzuriha was somewhere on the porch, Inuki right beside her. The aura upstairs along with Sakura belonged to Syaoran. Yukito and Touya didn't seem to be inside or near the house.

"_My __name's __not __Yuui! __That's __not __my __name_!"

"Who the hell was that, then?" Kurogane wasn't at all surprised when his question was answered in Sakura's voice.

"So you had a particular dream, hmm?" She walked over to him, wiping her hands on her dress. Like Souma, she had a disapproving look crossing her face, but her eyes were wide with worry. "How are you feeling, Kurogane-san? You've awakened earlier than expected."

"Is he okay, Sakura-chan? He won't go back to sleep or anything?"

Kurogane didn't say anything as Sakura took his hand and felt over his pulse. Her nimble fingers brushed over his forehead, and she looked meaningfully into his eyes. "I don't think so. Your mind was suddenly torn out of the dream realm."

"Because of the nightmare?" Souma inquired. Her expression held no indignation anymore, and now she was obviously worried. Her hands fiddled with the collar of her coat.

Sakura shook her head. "No. How does your head feel, Kurogane-san? Does it hurt?"

He frowned, but nodded. "How do you know I was kicked out of the dream?" he said suspiciously, looking at her intently as she produced a vial from a pouch attached to her hip. The vial was filled with a red liquid, and Kurogane recognized the scent as soon as she uncorked it. "Blood," he said.

"You'll feel better once you drink it. A little nourishment usually drives away the headaches," the strawberry-blond explained placidly. She seemed not to give any notice to the accusing tone the ninja had taken on, forcing the vial into his hands.

Without further complaint, Kurogane drank down the blood in one swing. Although he knew what the substance was, he noted that it tasted just the slightest bit different. It was made from the seeds that Sakura had, so of course it wouldn't taste the same as human blood, but it wasn't unpleasant. Almost a perfect substitute.

Syaoran appeared, taking in the scene quietly. He offered a smile to Kurogane. "It's good to see you awake again. That was reckless though, to drink the juice." He frowned, tilting his head questioningly. "Why'd you do it, though, Kurogane-san?"

"I wanted to talk to the prince," he replied simply, licking the remaining blood from his lips. Already it was warming his body and making the stabbing turn to soft buzzing. Little by little he was becoming more aware and his mind was beginning to function more clearly. "I needed to get into the castle and get the mirror. So I met him in the dream world to tell me where it was. But something went wrong."

He fiddled with the vial in his hands, thinking. If all that he saw while he was asleep was real – a foolish question in this country – and true, then he had just one thing that troubled him. "The guy I saw looked exactly like that prince bastard, but he said he wasn't him. He screamed it at me like the name really pissed him off. He said he wasn't a prince and that his name wasn't Yuui. Everything in the dream reacted to his emotions, not mine, and the images only held terror over him, not me."

"What's that mean?" Souma asked in a whisper.

"Sakura," Syaoran began quietly. He looked over at the strawberry-blond girl with thoughtful eyes. "Do you think that what Kurogane-san saw wasn't his dream at all?"

"It most definitely wasn't," she agreed after a beat of contemplation. "Based on what you've said, when you went to sleep, you entered _his_ dream instead."

Kurogane nodded. "I figured as much. Want to tell me how that happened?"

"The linking of dreams actually isn't all that uncommon," Sakura explained. She took the vial from him and corked it again before placing the glass back into her pouch. "I've heard it is very possible between people who have very strong bonds with each other. However, your dream didn't become linked to his, and that's what...confuses me a little. You went into his dream, having no ties within it."

"That's right; none of the usual things I saw in the nightmares he gave me were there. So how did I end up in his dream?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, but he seemed as lost as she was. Finally, she admitted, "I don't know."

"Then how about this," Kurogane said, tilting his head challengingly, "why was he denying himself as your prince?"

Syaoran shook his head, looking down. "I don't know why he'd say such a thing. There's only one son between our rulers, and his name is Yuui. Why he would deny himself is beyond me."

The whole time the conversation took place, Souma was looking back and forth between the three of them, her eyes growing harder as each of them spoke. Now, with the end of Syaoran's sentence, she blurted, "So that's it, then? You put yourself under for nothing?" She shook, her hands curled into fists at her side. "Kurogane-sama, how can you be so reckless? And doing it without me... Why am I even here with you if you can't trust me, or if we can't work something out together? You're just a pig-headed idiot!"

Kurogane glared at her, and he sensed her heart rate pick up speed as he glared at her with ruby-red eyes. "You let yourself tag along with me," he said matter-of-factually, almost coldly. "I never once said that I needed you to come on this search with me. That was just you and your worried self following me along until I had to accept it. But don't confuse that for me needing you."

Souma blinked, her eyes suddenly growing shiny and wet.

"Kurogane-san, you shouldn't say such things-," began Sakura indignantly, but Souma was already turning around and heading out the door. A few seconds later, the front door could be heard opening and closing gently. Yuzuriha was saying something, but Kurogane didn't care to hear it. A few beats of silence followed in the guest room before anyone spoke.

Stepping a little further into the room, Syaoran said, "Did you really mean what you said to her?"

"She came of her own accord when she heard I was leaving. Any favors she's done for me," he thought of the times when she ventured out for more information, or was able to get friendly with people because her demeanor was kinder than his, or when she gave him her blood so many times, "I've never asked them of her."

"But she's stayed by your side for so long," Sakura whispered sadly. She was looking down, wringing her hands on her dress. "You shouldn't say such things that make her think you've abandoned her…"

"You should apologize," Syaoran agreed. "Even if she wasn't in your original plans, she's still helped you and supported you."

Kurogane growled. "I never needed her."

"But she's helped you get this far," Syaoran stated. His words didn't hold the tone of someone who was arguing, but of one who was simply stating fact. "Who knows? Maybe she could help you get even farer."

There was a creak as Kurogane settled himself back on the bed, running a hand through his hair as he sighed in exasperation. Why did he have to apologize? He was no good at that sort of thing, Souma knew that. The last thing she'd expect from him was an apology. Just as he was about to argue more, he heard the distant sound of music coming from outside. If he listened even closer, he could hear people talking with one another.

He frowned. "What's going on out there?"

Following his eyes, Syaoran said, "The Silbern Sterne Nächte celebration began today. It's almost night, so people are probably out building fires and dancing. Sakura and I were getting ready to go ourselves."

Kurogane couldn't help but raise a skeptical brow. He remembered how dead and hopeless the town had been when he and Souma first arrived. No one had been out of their home, and the sound of laughter and pleasantry was nowhere in sight. How could they hold a celebration with light and dancing and song, like none of the bad things existed?

As if sensing his thoughts, Sakura smoothed over her dress and walked toward Syaoran. She turned around, clapping her hands together. "I know! Why don't you take Souma-chan to town? That's where everyone is sure to be, so you can take her there and have fun!"

"I don't have _time_ for fun."

"Don't be such a spoilsport," deadpanned Sakura with a pout. "You sound just like Touya. It'd be a good way to get your mind off things. I bet you haven't gone ten minutes without thinking about the mirror."

Well, that was a bit extreme, but Kurogane just couldn't muster up the energy it took to argue with her. He looked up when Syaoran moved over towards him.

"Everyone in the kingdom will be there. Right before we see the first signs of Valeria in the sky, people sit around the fires to tell stories," he explained with a small smile. "Some of them are made up, but most of them are true historical and religious accounts, since this is the celebration of Valeria. Who knows? You might hear a story that'll help you."

"You're leading me to more endless circles," protested the ninja. "The castle is right there, and I know the mirror is inside it. I can just go in and get it."

Sakura gave him a skeptical look. "Then why haven't you, yet?"

Kurogane hesitated and growled in frustration when he couldn't come up with an answer.

"So you're heeding the warnings, then," said Sakura, "the ones about how difficult it is to get in and out of the castle. That's very smart."

Kurogane sighed in defeat and got back up again. He grabbed Ginryuu, which was also perched on top of the dresser, and bounded out the door. "Fine! I'll to your damn campfire sing-along!" He was met with the usual cold breath of Seresu as soon as he walked outside, but he just wrapped his coat a little tighter and went out to search for Souma.

All these stupid people in this stupid kingdom… It seemed like everyone was leading him in circles and not being direct with him! Curses, a hatred for witches and magick, a tall tale about how dangerous the castle was, and a prince – that probably wasn't even a prince! – that went and gave the town nightmares! Really, what was next? He had quite enough of all this nonsense. He just wanted that mirror so he could bring Tomoyo back to life. It really wasn't a difficult thing to wish for something…

…but Kurogane was unfortunately learning the tough lesson of how hard it was to have a wish granted.

_This is tiresome_… It was no problem for him to pick up Souma's scent and decipher it from all the other humans milling about town – he had spent nearly his whole life with her. Ever since he turned ten, there was hardly a day that passed when she wasn't there.

When he finally caught up with the kunoichi, he had also sensed Yuzuriha and Inuki with her – that much he had already figured when he didn't see either pup lounging outside Sakura's house. They were already at the heart of the town where many other of the Seresu denizens were busy making fires to ward of the darkness of the approaching night. Some were gathered around people playing instruments that Kurogane had only seen in books and singing in their native language.

"Hey," he greeted roughly.

Souma turned back to look at him in surprise. "Oh, Kurogane-sama…" Quickly though, she looked away from him and set her lips in a thin line.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He really wasn't good for these types of things… "That girl was talking about how we should go to this party thing here in town. Said maybe we could get more information about the mirror and how to maybe get inside the castle," he said.

Souma was quiet for moment but she glanced at him briefly. "Oh, is that so? You…we should take advantage of the situation, Kurogane-sama?"

"Don't reply with a question! If you're going to be with me in this, you have to be certain, always! Be decisive!" he told her as he crossed his arms disapprovingly. Shaking his head, he said, "And I've told you time and again to drop the 'sama' suffix. If you can't even listen to these simple things, how can I expect you to follow directions when I really need you to?"

Yuzuriha was looking back and forth between the two of them, a smile slowly spreading on her face. Souma blinked in surprise, not seeming to know what to say. But after a few moments passed, she nodded energetically. She straightened her posture and took a dignified breath. "Y-yes, sir!"

**xXxOxXx**

"A few yelled insults and a scowl… It really will be the closest you get to saying you're sorry to someone."

"I'm not good at that. And I wasn't apologizing."

"Keep lying like that," Yuzuriha said, petting through Inuki's fur, "and your nose will grow longer."

"Who the hell told you something like that could happen?" Kurogane demanded, throwing her a dirty look. When he only received a laugh in return, he rolled his eyes and brought Ginryuu closer to his chest.

Night had fallen upon the Seresu kingdom, but none of its people seemed as though they were going to sleep anytime soon. Even children were laughing and playing in the snow, under the watchful eyes of their parents who were swaying in time with the songs being performed by musicians. Three separate and moderately-sized fires were burning in the middle of the town clearing, the orange flames the brightest things Kurogane had seen since he first arrived to the kingdom. The fires chased the darkness and cast shadows on everyone's faces, each one having a smile.

Kurogane watched as people enjoyed themselves, wondering why the people would get suddenly animated over a festival. Celebrations weren't foreign to him – Nihon had its fair share, mostly hosted by Chudoku – so the ninja supposed he had some understanding of it all.

At present, he was by one fireplace with Yuzuriha and Inuki, sitting on a wooden bench while she snuggled in the snow with her dog. Souma was out at one long table set up to the side where the food was, picking out something to eat for them. Kurogane had to say though, that amongst the festivities and laughter and cold night, he was learning absolutely nothing pertaining to his mission.

As if noticing his frustration, Yuzuriha offered him a wide smile. "You know that parties are for having fun, right? Why can't you let loose every once in awhile?"

Not for a second was Kurogane fooled. He was already on edge about being left alone with Yuzuriha after what she said to him yesterday. She knew who he was, and she could tell anyone. Worse, she could tell no one and just rub the fact in his face. But what the ninja wanted more than anything was to forget who he was in the past. But more than ten minutes had passed, and the young girl wasn't saying anything. She didn't even hold a questioning look in her eyes. It was like it never happened, and Kurogane couldn't be more grateful for that.

He sighed, sheathing Ginryuu into the snow. "Besides the fact that I just simply don't want to?" he returned sarcastically.

"Little girl say good thing. You need fun and to smile once in awhile." The bench creaked slightly as Nakuru settled herself right beside the ninja. She waved to Yuzuriha and smiled with her ruby-red lips at Kurogane. "I did not think you come to celebration. Is it fun for you?"

"Nah, he's just been lazing on this bench here for the longest. I just decided to join him for awhile," Yuzuriha answered, smirking at the ninja. "Sakura told me she'd be singing on the platform in the middle of the fires when Valeria became more visible, so I'm just killing time."

"What? Sakura-chan is going to sing!" exclaimed Souma suddenly. She arrived back to the group, her hands balancing three plates of food.

Yuzuriha nodded, smiling. "Yes, it'll be great, don't you think? I can't wait!"

Souma noticed Nakuru and nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Nakuru. I'm happy to see you've come as well."

"I not want to miss party," the brunette confessed with a grin.

"Oh! I've brought food. The lady who was helping serve people told me that people tend to save up a few things just for this celebration," Souma informed as she handed out the plates. "There's still not a lot, but everyone seems happy. I like it."

Kurogane declined her offer at the food. "You can give it to Nakuru," he said flatly as the brunette accepted happily.

Once she had settled herself right next to Inuki and Yuzuriha, Souma looked up and asked, "So Nakuru, do you know anything about the…the Silbern Sterne Nächte, I think it was?"

"I have come a few times," she replied. "I think my favorite is when Valeria is in sky. She is very pretty, and colors all over sky. But that is on seven night."

"That's true," Yuzuriha said, looking up as Inuki took advantage of the situation and took a slice of bread from her plate. She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Right now, Valeria is just barely visible in the sky. Look, that's her right there, that bluish-white dot."

Kurogane followed their gazes up to the sky. The clouds were scattered, still gray with snow, but through one was a white dot, the brightest star he had ever seen. The moon was a fair distance away from it, and the Evening Star still seemed to pale in comparison to the wonder and shine of Valeria. Next to the other stars in the sky, she was like the shining jewel on a silver tiara.

"She's just a spot now," Yuzuriha went on to explain, "but as the nights go by, we'll see more of her, and she'll grow even brighter to the point she'll rival the moon."

Souma continued to stare up in wonder. "That'll be so beautiful to see," she whispered in awe.

"Very beautiful," echoed Nakuru, who was similarly transfixed at the sight above them. Kurogane could only silently stare, and wordlessly appreciate the scene.

Cheers erupted from the crowds of people then, a few meters away from them. People were beginning to rouse themselves from their present entertainment to make their way to the platform beside the middle bonfire. Sakura was climbing up on top of it, laughing and smiling as people began to cheer her on. Kurogane noticed the priest Sora there too, a stringed instrument in his hands and a grin on his face. Another peasant girl in a braid was holding a tambourine and shaking it energetically.

Inuki's ears perked up at the sound of the commotion and stood up. Yuzuriha wasn't far behind him as she bounced with excitement. "Oh look! Sakura is going to sing now. C'mon, let's go hear her!"

Already the crowd was trying to hush itself as Sora began to strum the opening melody of the song. Yuzuriha ran off towards the platform with Inuki at her heels.

"You coming, Nakuru?" asked Souma as she got up.

"I eat first. But I can hear. I come later," she promised in her broken Japanese. Souma accepted it and turned expectantly at Kurogane, who waved her off, promising the same thing the brunette had. The kunoichi nodded and bounded after Yuzuriha.

Sakura began singing in a soft voice, the lyrics in her native tongue so Kurogane didn't understand it at all. But Sora's strumming was soothing and the girl with the braid was chiming her tambourine quietly. It seemed like a soft song, like a lullaby.

Her light-blue dress twirled like a flower petal around her as Sakura swayed, her hands clasped over her chest as she sang. The crowd was also swaying contentedly, some small children spinning in slow circles with one another. Kurogane watched them, saw Souma hold Yuzuriha's hand as the danced in a languid circle. More energy, like electricity in the air, seemed to begin to build up as the chorus came closer. Even Kurogane had to admit that the melody had an alluring beauty and sound...

But something seemed to change then. The words pouring out of Sakura's lips were still foreign, but…Kurogane blinked a few times, shaking his head…because now he could _understand_ her.

"_Raise your hats and your glasses, too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a Violet Moon_…"

He started, getting up from the bench and settling a shaky hand on Ginryuu's cold, scaly hilt. Nakuru noticed and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's..." The ninja stared at the dancing Sakura, staring at her lips that spoke words he shouldn't understand...

"_Cheers to the Knights and days of old_

_The beggars and the thieves _

_Living in an enchanted wood_

_Under a Violet Moon..."_

"What language is she speaking in?" Kurogane demanded, turning to the brunette.

Nakuru gave him a strange look like he was crazy. "She talk words of Seresu. It is what they all talk in," she replied simply, her brown eyes staring at him in bewilderment. "But I know what she sings."

_Yeah, so do I_...The music picked up speed for a moment, and Sakura raised her voice as she sang the chorus. People danced more fervently in approval, smiling as they moved. The ninja frowned, still wondering just how it was he was able to suddenly understand the language of Seresu. _This doesn't make sense_…

Two kids suddenly rushed by Kurogane – one hidden in a dark, poison-green cloak and the other had waves of blond hair. At first he paid them no mind... But then the one with blond hair turned around, revealing his large blue eyes. Even though it was most definitely a child...still, the resemblance was uncanny... Those blue eyes were the exact same ones that held ice when malicious, glass when frightened...

Why did they remind him so much of Yuui?

Nakuru noticed him move and waved. "Bye, Kurogane." But the ninja hardly heard her in his sudden pursuit. The two children were giggling to themselves, holding each other's hands as they went deeper into the crowd. People were clapping their hands in time with the music with the same beats as the shaking tambourine, and no one else gave any notice to the two newcomers.

The cloaked one pulled back reluctantly, halting their movement. "Yuui, I don't know if we should do this. What if we get caught?" the child asked dubiously.

There it was again. They were most definitely not speaking Japanese, but Kurogane understood each word. Even if he hadn't though, he knew he'd recognize that name anywhere. _He's also named Yuui? Who is this kid_? Kurogane's boots crunched in the snow as he got closer to them, but someone walked by, and – just like that – the children were gone.

"What the-?" He looked back up on the platform again where Sakura was, only to hear that he couldn't understand her anymore. He pressed a hand to his forehead, where a familiar dull ache was. Had he not fully recovered yet from what happened earlier that evening?

"Don't be scared, alright? I'm the prince of Seresu! No one can tell me what to do! 'Sides, you got that cloak on, so no one can see you."

A flash of a green cloak over at the edge of the crowd caught his attention. A switch had been flipped again, and Kurogane could understand everything again.

The two children were dancing around in the snow, kicking up the frost with their boot-covered feet. A laugh left the one with the cloak and Yuui smiled approvingly. He began to sing along with the song as the chorus repeated itself.

"_Raise your hats and your glasses, too_

_We will dance the whole through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a Violet Moon..._"

Another girl with long black hair had joined the musicians and was fervently blowing into a weird pipe that gave the song a more magical feel to it... Maybe Kurogane was under some spell right now.

"Who are you?" Kurogane asked the children, stepping closer to them, but they didn't even waver at his appearance. In fact, they seemed not to notice him at all as they continued to move and Yuui sang. The cloaked boy broke off from him, spinning and spinning in his own circle. He reached his small arms up at the sky, and Kurogane saw a flash of a smile under the shadows of the hood.

The way they moved and acted... As if no one else was there...

Yuui laughed, clapping in time with the music and singing to encourage the other on in their solo dance.

"_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_..."

The boy spun and spun, laughing...

"_Under a Violet Moon – hey!_"

Yuui rocked in place as he clapped... His companion settled into the snow as the song went on, falling back onto the frost. In the process, their hood fell back, and a tangle of blond hair fanned out like a halo around his face. His cheeks were red and there was still a smile on his face as he struggled to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, they were the exact same as Yuui's.

No..._everything_ about him was like Yuui...

_Twins._..?

Before Kurogane could even react, Yuui was above his identical friend, pulling his hood back up. The last thing the ninja heard before the two boys disappeared like mist was,

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, Fai."

He was surrounded by cheering and claps as the song ended, leaving Kurogane staring at only snow with no evidence at all the boys had ever been there.

**xXxOxXx**

**Ending A/N: **Ah, update - it has been done -sighs in relief- That was hard to get out, haha. I've been thinking of this chapter for awhile now, so I was excited to get it all out. At the same time, I'm hoping I conveyed everything I wanted to in it (does it all make sense? owo;;)

The plot is progressing slowly but surely 8D;; Thank you so much for enduring the slow pace thus far. I'm really hoping the plot moves forward next chapter, or at least we get some action. That much I know will be present. But we got somewhere this time, right? A predictable plot twist just happened and will be elaborated next chapter. But right after cliffhangers, my specialty is plot twists B) So I have bigger and badder things in store, ohohohoho~

Oh! Ho! Christmas is upon us! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and happy holidays! -bows- Thank you again for reading. A review/CRITIQUE (-stabbed-) would be a really awesome present to give -insert chibi eyes of d00m that you can't resist-


	8. Elfenbeinturm -Steinmauern-

**A/N: **This chater turned out waaaaay shorter than I originally thought it would. I suppose that's my fault for cutting it off so abruptly. I couldn't help this however, because, well dammit I was eager to update this after so long! QAQ I didn't want you guys to think I abandoned you, especially since I've continued to receive wonderful support in my absence... So thus, this chapter. But I'll rant more in the end.

For now, enjoy please. For **sweetsweetsorrow43** on Youtube :B Chapter title means "Ivory Tower (Stone Walls)"

_**VII: **__**Elfenbeinturm (Steinmauern)**_

Ginryuu's scaly hilt was as cold as ice and couldn't be warmed even with its owner gripping it tightly. A light snow had begun to fall again, making the fires flicker and twitch upon contact with the descending frost until finally dying. Most people had parted reluctantly and made their way back to their homes. There were some stragglers left behind, laughing and singing in a suspiciously drunken manner.

Kurogane didn't give any notice to this – or if he did, he gave no indication of it. He was sitting back on the bench as the stragglers walked past and talked. Still, he didn't even move. His ruby-red eyes kept glancing back at the spot where he had seen the two boys, the apparitions Yuui and Fai.

Why had they been? Who was this Fai?

Souma had been the first to approach him after Sakura's song had ended. The smile on her face immediately melted away as she took in Kurogane's troubled countenance. He had taken them to the side and proceeded to explain what he had just seen. For once, Souma hadn't questioned anything, and merely had given him a dark look.

"So what is it you think you saw?"

"I got a vision," he told her, "of the past."

There had definitely been two young blonds before him named Yuui and Fai. For sure one of them was the one who would grow up to be cursed and dwelling in people's nightmares. What Kurogane was uncertain of was whether or not the same boy who called himself Prince Yuui was the same one he met in the world of dreams. The prince himself had screamed things that made him think this...

"_I'm not a prince! Stop saying those things! My name's not Yuui! That's not my name, so stop it, stop saying iiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" _

Then again, if they _were_ twins, there was no way of him knowing whether or not the blond whose nightmare he had witnessed was different from the one who haunted dreams. It was way too confusing to take in right now. And it wasn't even important to Kurogane's mission.

And yet...

"You lied to me."

He was in Sakura's house, with her right in front of him. Souma and Yuzuriha were still outside, playing with the horses in the backyard. The ninja sought out an audience with Sakura without even knowing it. Now he was standing in front her with his arms crossed and gaze hard and firm.

The jade eyes that stared at him flickered in confusion. "_Es tut mir leid_?" Sakura said, slowly putting down the pot she had been washing. "I do not know what you-"

"Don't fuck with me," growled the vampire, taking a step towards her. "You're hiding things from me. A lot of them. Starting with yourself."

Now he seemed to have her attention. She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her skirts. "Kurogane-san, please-," she began calmly.

"You knew without me saying anything that I'm a vampire. You knew to give me blood." He dug into the pouch he was carrying and pulled out the bottle she had offered him before. "This is a secret I've been keeping for years, and only Souma knows about it. You keep your animals in a warm room, even though you live so far up north. And you know how to make a mixture that temporarily cures people of the nightmares. You know these things..." He strode defiantly towards her. "...because you are a witch, aren't you?"

A solemn expression stole Sakura's kind countenance, and her jade eyes suddenly seemed darker. She wasn't flinching or running. As a matter of fact, nothing in her aura indicated that she was frightened at all. Merely, she stated, "I suppose I should be grateful that Touya isn't home..." She stood up a little straighter, resolute against Kurogane's stalwart will. "I think you should follow me upstairs."

"After you," he said with narrowed eyes. He must've stared at her so intensely that she felt it, even as they went up the stairs to the second story. But he reigned in his anger and tried to call forth patience; Sakura was calm but yielding, and in the next few minutes would tell him all he needed to know.

She led them to the room they had been in yesterday, in which she had told them about Prince Yuui and his curse – and when she had lied to him. At the door, she waited for him to enter and sit down on one of the chairs before closing it softly. Her trust in that he wouldn't do anything to her must have been higher than Kurogane originally thought. As composed as can be, she moved and took a seat right next to him. A frown was on her face and her eyes were downcast, but other than that, she didn't appear distressed.

Finally, she looked up at him, her lips in a thin line. "You really are a fine ninja, Kurogane-san. To think you would find me out so quickly. That's why we wanted you to leave," she said, voice strained.

"You mean that's why _you_ wanted us to leave. You may care about the nightmares, but you also care about your secret not getting out," corrected Kurogane gruffly. "I thought you told Souma and I that there were no witches here."

"There aren't. I'm the only one that considers herself a _hexe_," Sakura said. "That's not to say there aren't people here with magickal powers. Sorata, for instance, has his own fair share of it, as does Arashi. Syaoran can do a bit of this and that as well by channeling his spirit. But none of them are actual witches. Just me."

Kurogane considered her words, weighing their truth – after all, he'd been lied to once by her. He'd be a fool to fall for her beguiling words again. But he could sense nothing from her but sincerity. "Why are you the only one? Why not get out of the country like the rest of them?" he settled on asking her. The irritation was gone from his tone, replaced with an actual want to know.

No particular expression crossed Sakura's serious face, but something like weariness or regret left her lips as she sighed. "I stayed because I had to. That's all," she replied simply, sounding tired. "Touya doesn't know about me being a witch. Actually, no one knows save for Sorata, Arashi, and Syaoran."

"You've lied to your brother?" Kurogane raised a brow.

Anguish crossed Sakura's face. "Touya isn't even my _bruder_. I'm not related to him in anyway. I just came across him one day when…" She took a deep breath, suddenly appearing older and more fragile. "He and Yukito don't even know. I put a spell on them that made them believe I was the younger sister to Touya. I'm…terrible, aren't I?"

"Well, I'm not going to pretend to know your circumstances," admitted Kurogane bluntly. "You have your reasons for it." He couldn't be one to judge, anyway. How many times had he lied – even worse, hurt others – in order to get this far in his journey? Kurogane wasn't the best person to compare to when it came to virtue and good morals. He was a vampire, for one thing. And he also all but abandoned the kingdom of Shirasagi – his kingdom, the one his family inherited. No, he was nowhere close to being in the position of judging Sakura.

"I used to be very bad at lying, if you can believe it," Sakura said lightly, smiling in attempt to brighten the mood. It didn't help, but she suddenly seemed more comfortable. "Nowadays it is what gives me the life I know now."

The ninja leaned forward. "So was the prince one of those lies?"

"His whole life is tangled in lies," clarified Sakura, like a teacher correcting a student.

Frustrated, Kurogane growled, "I mean about the prince having no siblings. That's a lie, isn't it? There is someone who looks like him, a twin brother." His hands were gripping the edge of the table, but he didn't even realize it until Sakura looked at them pointedly. Undaunted, he sat back, waiting for her answer.

"There…is a boy who looks just like a prince," she finally responded.

Kurogane wasn't satisfied. "That sounded like it was carefully worded." He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her dangerously. "I'm not in the mood for dancing over the truth. Give me something straight here, something to work with."

Surprise brightened Sakura's expression. "Then why ask about him? Why not keep asking about the mirror as you have been doing until now?" She blinked when he stared dumbly at her. "I thought that's what you and Souma-chan came here for, after all. Knowing about the prince shouldn't stop you from going inside the castle. At least, that is what I assume about you."

"Well, I like proving others wrong," the ninja replied evenly. And with that, he got up, shoving his seat back in. "If you're not going to tell me anything about Yuui and Fai…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You know of Fai's name?" she whispered, clutching the fabric over her chest. She looked alarmed, her eyes roaming over Kurogane's form. "How do you know about him?"

Kurogane frowned, confused about why she was acting this way. "I thought I made it clear that he was the one I was asking about," he said, his words slow. "He and Yuui appeared in a flashback I had of the past. It must be the past of Seresu."

"And you _saw_ him?" croaked Sakura, looking dumbfounded. Slowly, she got up, never taking her eyes off of him. "Both of them," she said with articulation, touching his arm, "you saw both of them? How did they appear to you?"

Kurogane backed up, more than startled at her behavior. He looked down to where she touched him then back into her jade eyes. "They were running and laughing like little brats. That Fai seemed scared to be outside, but Yuui talked him into it. They looked exactly alike." He moved his arm so that Sakura couldn't touch him. "Look, I may be a vampire, but I don't have any of that magick bull. I don't know why I got that vision and no one else did. But why did you lie to me about Yuui and Fai?"

Sakura searched his eyes, finally beginning to compose herself. She looked outside the door and all around the room. In the end, she walked up to him and beckoned him to lean closer to her. When he was level with her, she spoke against his ear like she was scared someone would hear.

"Because no one knows about Fai's true existence."

* * *

><p>Ruby-red lips were twisted in a grimace as she turned to one of her partners. "I think he saw something," she said uncertainly, biting her finger. Her robes dragged across the stone floor of the small hut they stayed in. It was located a fair distance away from the gates leading into Seresu, and sheltered by the forest well enough for no one to stumble upon it. Just in case, she had set up spells before so trick the eyes of any wanderer.<p>

Seishiro raised a brow, an mocking look in his eyes. "What's this? Ruby actually thinks?" he snickered, cupping his face as he leaned on the table. "Someone check to see if Valeria emerges from Hell."

Ruby Moon turned sharply to glare at her partner. How she dealt with him without the both of them at each other's throats was beyond her. Seishiro liked to push his luck, and pressing other's buttons was what he did for sport. "How about you stop your joking around and actually listen to what I have to say, One-Eye?"

More inclined to hear Ruby out than to end the impending squabble, the third member of the party looked up. Her hand reached out to detach a short, thick cord from the back of her hand – the other end connected to a small glowing rectangle that the woman called a "screen".

"What new information have you collected?" she asked, tearing herself away from the book she had been reading. An intricate image of a weapon Ruby had never seen before was in it.

"Satsuki. It's that vampire, that prince or what have you," she replied, pacing once more. Her closest companion – not human, but a creature that lived for centuries before her – gazed at her with his narrowed eyes, lifting his great panther-like head as she stalked past. "He began acting strange at the festivities. Just got up and was totally transfixed on something, something that wasn't _there_." She tossed her arms in the air in a desperate gesture. "Like, I don't know, he got a vision or something."

"Negative," interrupted Satsuki, returning her attention to her book. "Youou Shiyuu doesn't possess any magickal traits that would give him such a power of divination."

Riding off that comment, Seishiro said, "Perhaps you were just seeing what you wanted to see. The project has been progressing rather slowly – it's been seven years, hasn't it?"

Ruby plopped herself on the chair next to her black-furred companion, automatically brushing her fingers through his thick, silky hair. He didn't give any particular indication that he was paying attention to her; rather, there was a pensive look in his eyes that revealed human-like wisdom. The blue gem on his forehead glistened although there was barely any light within the hut.

"Look, I'm not getting impatient or anything..," she trailed off, frowning at her words. It didn't help that that damn Seishiro was giving her such a smug look. "Alright, a little impatient, but I know what I saw. I know what I sensed. Some power came to him and made him _see_ something."

"But you don't know _what_?" Seishiro asked somewhat boredly. When Ruby couldn't provide an answer, he continued, "So how do we know it's essential to the progress of our project?"

"Spinel Sun can vouch for me," Ruby argued lightly, referring to the panther-like creature sitting beside her.

Without much acknowledgement, Spinel Sun closed his eyes, his pointy ears twitching down slightly. "Ruby Moon's words ring true. I think what the boy saw had to do with the one in the tower, the cursed one."

That got both Satsuki and Seishiro's attention. A grin gradually played upon Seishiro's lips. Normally, his smiles and gestures could be passed off as genuine – it was really a shameful talent he had to beguile people so easily. However, the expression now held all the malicious intent that was always harbored inside him, and it made Ruby's stomach twist uncomfortably at the sight of it.

"Really now? Then things might finally start getting interesting around here…"

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>, thought Kurogane as he walked out of Sakura's house. It was night, when most of the world slept until the sun rose to shed light on everything once more. But not in Seresu. Somehow the very air seemed alive with power, actively swirling around the cursed kingdom. Through the flakes of snow that continued to fall, he saw the towering form of the castle, where the most life and power was ironically coming from. Inside laid a man that may or may not be Prince Yuui.

Of course, there was only one way to find this out.

Giving the castle an assessing look, Kurogane thought of the pale faces of the twins he saw in his vision, of Sakura, of Tomoyo. Too many things were wrong in this kingdom and not enough answers were being given. It was high time for matters to be taken back in the ninja's hands.

_Now_, he thought again with firm determination. _I'm getting into that castle __**now**_.

Prince Yuui better be ready for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **Finally we're getting some action again, right? -laughs- So now there's something to look forward to and motivation for me to update quickly. I can't wait to type out the scenes of storming the castle. What surprises lay within~? And yay, slowly but surely I'm mentioning Fai more xD

I plan to re-read _Tsubasa_ in order to get a feel for the characters again, since it's been so long. Speaking of which, I want to read _Tokyo Babylon_, where Subaru and Seishiro originate TAT But my library only has volume two... Woe is me! ;A;

Reviews? Critiques? Eh, eh? -prods you with yaoi stick-


	9. Maske und Zeit

**A/N: **This chapter's title means, "Mask and Time." Sorry for the wait. But it's worth it :) By the way, I realized I didn't do my usual page break last chapter OTL But they've returned. You know...just in case you noticed...

For **sweetsweetsorrow43** on Youtube :3

_**VIII: Maske und Zeit**_

Very slowly, Memory opened his eyes, closing them only briefly whenever it seemed as though sleep would claim him again. He had been asleep for awhile now – he knew that much when his muscles protested when he moved. When he was back to the majority of his senses, he found himself between the bookshelves of the royal library. Books were littered around him – probably fallen from when he stumbled into him; that was how quickly the sleep came – but another stood by him picking up the tomes.

"Envy," Memory murmured, rubbed his eyes wearily.

"You look more childish when you do that, Mem," Envy said, bending to place another book on the shelf. "It's almost cute."

Dusting himself off, Memory rose and mechanically set to work helping his brother. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Don't worry, probably not as long as you think. Few hours, maybe, but less than half a day. Though I would've chosen a better place to sleep than an old library." A plume of dust exploded as Envy plopped a thick book next to another, as if for emphasis. "I think you slept here of all places because of your thing for books. I only just found you."

When the mess was cleared, Memory turned slightly distressed, twisting his lips together in a grimace. "I didn't mean to drift off like that. It came so suddenly while I was browsing." He leaned against the shelf behind him and hung his arms limply at his sides. "It's never happened before, so I don't know what to make of it, really."

Envy gave his brother a reassuring smile. "Well you can tell me what it is." Even though the reality of it was that he'd never seen Memory so confused before. The younger blond always had a firm grasp of a situation, and had a flawless sense of deduction. But now he seemed only a few shades short of panicking. Taking in this expression, Envy steeled himself for anything. "Did you see something disturbing? A weird nightmare, perhaps?"

"Very weird," croaked Memory in agreement, looking down as his fingers coiled through his hair. "I've never seen into this person's nightmares before, even though he's been asleep for seven years."

A surprised gasp left Envy when he realized what that comment implied. "You saw the prince's nightmare?"

"I probably wouldn't have ever seen it if that Kurogane man hadn't led me to him," Memory confessed. For the first time, he had the true appearance of a child.

He was already connected to Kurogane and his nightmares because they stemmed primarily from his memories. And his memories were unique, though Memory had yet to discover the reason why. And while the blond was dying to know the mysteries of Kurogane's past, there were now more pressing matters at hand.

Memory's eyes closed as the weight of the nightmares pressed on his temples. He clutched his head with his hand. "And he took me straight to the prince's nightmare. I saw what his pain was. It…hurt."

Crossing his arms, Envy lifted a skeptical brow. "But we already know his pain. That's why each of us exists, after all. The advent of his memories," he pointed to his brother, "and his jealousy," he pointed at himself, "and everyone. We know why he hurts. The hurts are what we **are**. The hurts _there_ are exaggerated. Everything is just warped in the realm of dreams."

"But that's when you see the heart of everything," Memory murmured.

As if purposefully ignoring this comment (and Memory had his reasons for thinking so), Envy said, "The more pressing issue is _how_ that man led you to the prince's dream."

To be honest, the younger brother was pondering the same thing. The linking of dreams wasn't an easy feat, making it a very, very rare occurrence. Tsubasa knew dreams much better than any of the seven brothers did, and once told Memory about something of this nature. Once the dreams connected, the two souls were forever imprinted on each other. But what puzzled the young blond was that there was no way the prince could have met Kurogane in such a manner that the dark-haired man could show up in his nightmares. So how could this event have happened? Was this something to bring up to Tsubasa?

Then it clicked. Tsubasa's proclamation about someone coming to break the curse. _Of course_.

Memory gasped and fell onto the shelf, collapsing on the floor with his hands over his mouth and eyes wide.

Envy started at his brother's movements. "What's wrong?"

The words might as well have fallen on deaf ears. Memory was positively shaking. With fear? With excitement? One did not handle the information he just obtained lightly. Palms still pressed on his lips, he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

_Yes, finally. He can be saved. And maybe, just maybe…he won't be the only one_.

Riding on this newfound rush, Memory shot up from the dusty ground and took Envy's hand. He yanked his brother forward and dashed them out of the library. "Hurry," he breathed, "we need to go. We must make whatever preparations we can."

"Do _what_? Hey, make sense here, Brother!" exclaimed the older blond impatiently. As thrilled as he was that Memory was animated once more, he was still left in the dark. His legs were longer and could easily stride ahead of the other – if he had any idea where they were _going_.

"_**No one**_ _will break this curse. Not while I live_."

_That, my brother, might be something I can remedy. _

"We have to get to the entrance of the castle. I need you to do me a favor, dear Envy," said Memory, sparing a look behind him. "And you can't tell Wrath."

**xXxOxXx**

By the time Souma found him, Kurogane was already putting the reigns and saddle back on Gurei. Yuzuriha wasn't with her, but the two dark-haired guards were walking leisurely behind her. The one scowling lightly Kurogane remembered to be Kamui, and the other to be Subaru.

As soon as her dark eyes fell onto the purposeful scene, Souma's composed stance faltered slightly. Then she caught herself and removed the worry from her expression. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly, tilting her head. She flashed her gaze to the castle in the distance. "Are you…going somewhere?"

"If you plan to come with me," began Kurogane, all but ignoring Kamui and Subaru, "then I suggest you start saddling up Shiro right now."

Kurogane expected Souma to protest, to maybe even yell at him a little for being so irresponsible or some such nonsense. However, he was met with her looking at him uncertainly, but she still went over to her horse to ready Shiro. "I figured as much when Subaru told me what went on with Sakura-chan," Souma said solemnly.

Kurogane raised a brow. Slowly, he let go of Gurei's reigns, locking gazes with the two nearly identical men before him. Once more an odd sensation crept down his body, a feeling that his mind urged was familiar.

But then it clicked all at once. Nothing physical could give it away, at least nothing a mortal could immediately see. There was a certain gleam in their eyes that was like magickal fire, and for an instant, something predator-like burned inside Kurogane. The same malicious aura sparked inside Kamui, and his attention became solely focused on the ninja.

This realization and reaction happened in less than a second. The response was so automatic that Kurogane scolded himself for not noticing sooner what they were.

"Don't tell me that you just now realized," Kamui said in a low voice.

Kurogane matched the challenging tone. "Well, meeting vampires isn't a daily happening. You understand."

Kamui gave the ninja a calculating look. "You're not pureblood, though. Someone changed you," he noted, taking a small step forward. "Someone who _was_ a pureblood and," he flicked his tongue out as if sampling the air, "powerful."

It was hard for Kurogane not to react. Not only did he just meet two vampires, but they were good enough to know the one who turned him had passed. He doubted any once-human like himself would be able to know that – which meant Subaru ad Kamui were vampiric down to their core.

Probably sensing the rising in the air, Souma intervened. "Kurogane-sama, this is what I wanted to tell you after we fought the monsters. Subaru and Kamui are twin vampire brothers," she explained. After a beat of silence, she added hastily, "I asked them to come with us!"

Kurogane glanced at her, but she stopped him before he could reply. "I already know you wanted to do this by yourself as it is," she blurted, clutching her clothing over her chest. Her gaze was steady though, and firm. "But so far we've never encountered something like this before. All of it is…choked in magick, which none of us have significant experience in! I mean…people don't come back from that castle. What makes you so different?"

More than irked at her rhetorical question, he grumbled, "I can think of a few things."

"But what if it's not enough?" pressed Souma. "I lost Tsukuyomi too, you know! It wasn't just you, and I'm not about to go lose an idiot like you as well! So-!"

"_Alright_."

Souma blinked in surprise, looking confused as to whether she should continue her tirade or not. "Eh?"

"Are you deaf?" he snapped. "Some kunoichi you'll be. I said alright. And for the record, I never protested. That said," he flashed his red eyes at the twin vampires, "what is it that makes you _want_ to tag along? Because I'll have you know now, I only want that mirror, and I'll leave behind any hindrance."

"So I can tell," said Kamui sardonically, tilting his head in a show of a challenge. "But I wouldn't flatter myself too much. Your objectives just so happen to harmonize with ours."

"And what would that be?" he snorted, turning his attention back to Gurei. "No, don't tell me – it's not for me to know, right?"

Subaru stepped toward him and offered a small smile. "Please do not take it personally," he said in a gentle voice. "But will you trust us to come inside the castle? We'll vow to protect you when you need it."

"We don't need protection," Kurogane said, narrowing his eyes as he finished strapping up Gurei.

"Assistance, then," Subaru amended lightly, still smiling.

Kamui put a hand on his brother's shoulder, pulling him back towards him. "And only if it doesn't put our lives in danger," he added, glaring intently at the ninja.

"Fine," Kurogane replied with a grin. "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Souma smiled gratefully, visibly less tense. She didn't vocalize her sentiments and for that Kurogane was also thankful. He never knew how to respond to people when they got like that. Maybe that's why Tomoyo always used to tease him that he had the social skills of a rock.

Before too many memories could resurface, Kurogane turned and crossed his arms. "So is this it, then? I don't want to leave and then find out you invited the whole kingdom, Souma."

The kunoichi looked up from her saddling of Shiro, scowling. "Sometimes your sarcasm breeches annoying depths," she mumbled.

"If that's it," began Kamui, turning away, "then we'll meet you at the castle gates. I'm sure you know we'll require no equipment or _weapons_." He glanced at the sword at Kurogane's side, giving it a haughty look. When he noticed the ninja match his gaze, he shrugged. And with that, he became a shifting blur of black and disappeared around the corner. After an apologetic bow, Subaru also left.

Kurogane wasted no time in watching after them and led Gurei by his reigns out of the stable and backyard. Closely following behind were Souma and Shiro. They had just rounded the house when Sakura came bursting through the front door, Syaoran at her heels. The procession didn't end there, though. Nakuru also emerged from the snow-covered home, wearing a red, billowing cloak and Spinney flying beside her. _Guess the wings weren't just decoration_…

"What's this?" Souma asked in surprise, scrutinizing the trio walking up to them. Her dark eyes widened slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to leave just yet," breathed Sakura, clutching her shawl to her. Her eyes fixated onto Kurogane instantly. "I know you're in a hurry, but there are some things you need to know. Things that will help you survive."

"Forget it," Kurogane said, tearing his gaze away from her as he mounted Gurei. "I'm not about to waste another minute doing nothing, so you can save your little warnings."

A resolute expression crossed Sakura's face. "I suspected as much, which is why I'd like to apologize in advance for having Syaoran go with you. You see, I can't go in there myself when-"

Kurogane nearly choked, snapping his head toward her. "_Excuse me_!" he demanded, tightening his hold on Gurei's reigns. His horse neighed, echoing his master's protest. "This was never meant to be some tag-along event! You can go on with your cryptic messages, but I'm trying to chase something _real_ here!"

Syaoran spoke next, meeting Kurogane's gaze calmly but firmly. "I can understand your passion, but you must now a dream isn't real, no matter how much you're trying to change that fact."

Anger literally flashes in Kurogane's eyes, as if they were sparked with red electricity. In one movement, he had drawn Ginryuu and swung it, the blade grazing Syaoran's neck and staying there. "You fucking brat!" he growled, baring his vampire fangs at the brunet. He gripped Ginryuu's scaly hilt so tightly his hand began to numb.

"Syaoran!"

"Kurogane-sama, stop it!" shouted Souma adamantly, grabbing his arm that held the powerful sword. She resisted, even as he tried knocking.

Syaoran remained still, and the effort he was making to not start anything more showed on his face. The brave front only served to piss Kurogane off even more. He tossed Souma away, making her fall onto the snow, but he hardly registered this fact.

"You didn't know her, so don't talk about her like she never existed!" he bellowed, loud enough his voice echoed in the wintry street.

Disregarding Sakura and Nakuru's help, Souma pushed herself up and stood in front of Syaoran. The blade touched her jugular as well, but the fury on her face was evident. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, balling her hands into fists. "Think for just a second, would you! Do you think Tsukuyomi would want you to kill someone for something like this?"

"Didn't you fucking hear him?" he said, tossing a dirty look her way.

"Tsukuyomi would _never_ reduce herself to petty things like this," annunciated Souma in a low voice. She leered up at him through her brow line. "And she'd _never_ allow you to do so as well."

Fangs still bared, Kurogane make a noise like a snarl. Almost instantly, an age-old conversation he'd have with Tomoyo came back to him… "_I'm protecting you, just like I ought to be!"_

"_True, you are protecting me. But at what cost_?"

The soft, sad gaze of Tomoyo left, replaced by the stern look of Souma. She continued to stand there in the blade's path, silently daring him to defy her. Slowly, as he breathed, he let down his hold on Ginryuu until it was pressed at his side once more. Sakura visibly relaxed, and Souma nodded in approval. "Now," she said, voice softer, "let's press on like civil folk, shall we?" She held Kurogane's gaze a second longer before moving to mount Shiro.

After a moment of nothing but the low whistle of the wind ruffling their clothes and hair, Syaoran spoke. "In any case," he said casually, as if nothing had happened, "you will need me. I have something no one else but Sakura has, but she can't come with us. So you have me."

A quick look at the brunet showed he wasn't anything special. What could he offer to him? "And what would that be?" he huffed impatiently, sheathing Ginryuu.

Syaoran nodded, appreciating the acknowledgment. "I once lived in the castle and know its corridors and layout well. But that's not why I'm going. I'll go to deliver something, something of Sakura's."

Kurogane waited, expecting something to be pulled out of Syaoran's pockets, but the brunet made no real movement. Seeming to realize what the ninja was waiting for, he explained, "It's a message."

"Supposedly everyone but the prince is dead inside that castle. Who could you possibly have as someone to relay the message to?" pointed out the vampire with narrowed eyes.

Undaunted, Syaoran simply replied, "It's for what is waiting for us." The wind picked up at the end of his words, seeming to carry the promise in the air. The sudden gale was also ominous somehow with the ring of his words. What was waiting in there? Was it even something that would understand the message being given?

_So Yuui really isn't the only one in there_.

He nodded towards Nakuru. "And what are you doing here?"

Nakuru smiled as if she had been waiting to be asked this question. "Castle is interesting. Maybe something I want inside."

Suspicion crossed Kurogane's face. _Is the after the mirror, too_? He tried not to even entertain the thought – he'd break down anyone who tried to take it from him. Neither Nakuru nor Syaoran were carrying any weapons with them – if anything, they were about as bare as Subaru and Kamui. Finally, he growled, "You planning to come empty-handed?"

"I don't fight with weapons," informed Syaoran simply.

"You know this, I use _magie_," replied Nakuru with a wink. Her winged cat purred in agreement.

Frankly, Kurogane was getting more and more impatient, which meant frustrations were close to being released. But the last thing he wanted was for everyone to start reprimanding him over something so trivial, so he let out a scoff. "Then hurry up and get on the damn horses, I don't have all day!"

As Syaoran took to the back of Kurogane and Nakuru to Souma, he added, "Oh, and tell your brother he just lost two guards. Those two brothers are coming to the castle with me."

Instead of the panicked look he expected, Sakura nodded solemnly. "I'll be sure to tell him." She seemed confused then, realizing that Kurogane had still referred to Touya as her brother. She nodded, stepping up next to Gurei. "Thank you. May Valeria bless you and guide you well."

"We'll return as soon as possible," promised Syaoran. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, running a hand through her hair.

Sakura smiled, stepping back to look at the castle. The sky was still tinged grey with snow clouds hovering everywhere, but scenery was brighter, signaling the start of the day. "It's dawn now. Five days until our people will try to tear down the castle in order to be rid of the prince."

Kurogane couldn't help but smirk. "Five days? That's ample time." He snapped Gurei's reigns, and felt Syaoran quickly wrap his arms around him. Snow kicked up in the air as he made his way, finally, toward the cursed castle – where he'd find the way to bring Tomoyo back to life, with Grimms' Scrying Mirror.

**xXxOxXx**

It went without saying many things in life annoyed Kurogane – he just had a short fuse that was easily lit. Knowing this fact, he really didn't want to be greeted at the broken gates by an irritating vampire like Kamui. His form of greeting was simply a cold, "If I had known you would take so long, I would never have waited for you. And you brought more people."

Before the ninja could snap, Subaru patted his brother on the shoulder. "Come on, I think it'll be better if we have more friends with us," he said with a smile. He bowed slightly to Syaoran as he got off Gurei. "I'm vaguely familiar with you. Touya's little sister's beau, am I right?"

A blush stained Syaoran's face so quickly that Kurogane was taken aback. He'd never expected the brunet to make such a surprised and shy expression. "Ah, no, I'm…I'm nothing like that!" he protested, waving his hands in dismissal.

Subaru laughed softly – it wasn't an unkind sound. "All the same, please regard me kindly. And it's wonderful to see you again, Souma," he said, turning his attention to the kunoichi. "And who might you be?"

"Nakuru," the brunette supplied with the grin. Her red cloak billowed like a flag in the wind. Her winged cat had taken to rubbing himself against his mistress for warmth. "This is Spinney."

"Aha, that so? What a curious looking creature," said Subaru in wonder, leaning over to examine Spinney, who wasn't perturbed by the attention. "He's cute, though."

"Would you like to pet him?"

"Oh, may I?"

_Idiots always flock to idiots_, Kurogane couldn't help but think, watching as Subaru petted in between Spinney's ears. He dismounted Gurei, turning the horse around back to where they came from. He honestly didn't want to leave his horse, but he knew he'd have no use for him inside. He held Gurei on either side of his long face. "I want you to go back to Sakura's house. Stay there until I return."

Recognition and understanding flickered in the large dark eyes, and Gurei snorted. It never took much for the vampire and horse to communicate their thoughts freely. Gurei had been given to Kurogane years ago. With a nod, he pressed his horse forward until Gurei was trotting away. Not long after did he see Shiro follow.

Kurogane turned to look at Souma, who appeared right beside him. "Do you have that flower?"

"Yes." She nodded, producing the velvet bag that gently caressed the powerful bloom. "I just hope it'll be good enough to help us. There might not be anymore witches, but this castle, with that prince… Well, who knows."

"Are you all ready?" said Kamui flatly, hands at his hips. He nodded and then gestured at the castle. "Let's be on our way, then." He took Subaru by the hand – a peculiar show of affection from someone so cold – and maneuvered through the broken bits of gate. The rest followed wordlessly.

Inside the gates, there were still the remains of past – and failed – sieges. Splintered wood and torn flags were littered in the snow. Kurogane looked around warily. If the wreckage was o the outside, who was to say that the disaster didn't strike until you got inside? But the air was still. Even the wind seemed to stop blowing around them. Nevertheless, he kept his hand over Ginryuu's hilt at all times.

The entered what he supposed was a garden area – as much of a garden area as a kingdom in the North could have. Evergreens and trees with chipped white bark both towered and looked up at them. A large fountain, pure white and not functioning, stood at the center. Several benches nearly absorbed by the snow were set out here and there. They looked around in interest, scrutinizing everything.

Souma looked at the beautiful fountain. "If you squint, you can see how wonderful this place once was," she whispered in awe, touching her lips with her gloved fingertips.

They pressed on. As soon as he passed the fountain, however, Kurogane heard something that he at first thought was the wind. A whisper, being carried in the air, coming from all directions. He stopped walking, straining even his vampire ears to make out the words. Then, finally…

"_I'm here._

_I'm here._

_I am…_

_I am_…"

"Kurogane-sama?"

"Be quiet!" he hissed in a tone that was just a shade below desperation. He closed his eyes, trying to hear that voice again. It was nearly impossible to tell if it was a boy or a girl, young or old. He had to hear it again. All he got was the cadence of the last whisper. He scoffed. _Should've guessed as much_.

When he opened his eyes, Souma was scowling at him. "What was that about?"

One look at her and the others told him all he needed to know – he had been the only one to hear the whisper. He shook his head, walking past the kunoichi. "Nothing, I just don't feel like listening to your voice at the moment."

As Nakuru chuckled, Souma cried, "Excuse me!" She huffed and crossed her arms, accepting the comforting pats Nakuru gave on her back.

Kurogane kept walking until he was matching Syaoran stride by stride next to him. "Those twins and now you," mused Kurogane out loud. "All of you want to get into the castle as well, apparently for your own objectives."

"More people than you know have business with the castle," Syaoran explained solemnly. "Some for good reasons, some for bad – but all with their own ideas and who would stop at nothing to prevent others from accomplishing their goal."

"Hn." Kurogane put his hand on Ginryuu once more.

A singular path led to the great doors of the castle's entrance after they passed the fountain. Kurogane was the first to climb the steps and approach the tall wooden doors. Like everything else, it appeared to be marred, an object that sought to be destroyed. Scratches and small trails of blood followed, as if someone had clawed it in desperation. Still, Kurogane couldn't see a body around. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen _any_ bodies around.

"Let's go, Souma," he said, pressing against the door.

"Right," she said, joining him. To their surprise, the doors weren't locked or barred in any way. They eased open without effort, and a draft from within greeted them, stale and musky. Hinges creaked ominously until the doors were sufficiently open. After examining the grayish darkness within, Souma stepped inside. The rest followed suit.

The inside was nothing spectacular, but was nothing Kurogane was familiar with in layout. A heightened platform at the head of a staircase directly in front of them shouldered a sort of dais that Kurogane supposed was usually where the monarchs sat. Two tall throne chairs stood proudly at attention, with one smaller chair at the king's side. The ceiling was high and coated with cobwebs. The tapestries that might have once been vibrant with color were now dull and either torn or sagging sadly. There were lancet windows on either side of the door, but other than that, no light was shed within.

The door closed as soon as they were all inside. Spinney made a soft hissing noise and Souma gasped. "Who did that?" she demanded, hands warily in her pouch where she kept her shurikens.

"Hocus pocus," said Nakuru, notably less distressed than the kunoichi.

Kamui pressed forward without delay. "Nothing that wasn't expected." He walked a good distance away from them, looking around the melancholy room. He tilted his head slightly, not turning to them when he asked, "Anyone else notice there are no other doors or exits around?"

A quick look of the area proved Kamui's words to be true. Refusing to accept this fact, Kurogane paced around the perimeter, his footsteps echoing as he searched. He wouldn't hold it against the prince to have some sort of secret room. Souma came up beside him as everyone searched, holding out the flower that could detect magick.

It was in partial bloom, glowing slightly. "So at least there's something," she murmured, holding the flower out.

"Does anyone even know where we're going?" inquired Subaru from his location at the dais.

"The highest room of the tallest tower," said Syaoran instantly, as if it were an obvious response. He touched the stone railing of the staircase and said, "That's where he is. The cursed one. If we find him, chances are, the mirror will be close by. I couldn't tell you for sure," he looked directly at Kurogane as he said this, "but it's the best lead we've got."

"Problem," rebuked Nakuru, crossing her arms. "How we find room? No doors. No windows. We not leave here." Almost as soon as the sentence left her lips, Spinney let out a loud meow, catching everyone's attention. He was flying near the back of the stairs, where a hidden tapestry was hung.

As the six gathered, Souma reached out and tore the tapestry away. A battered wooden door was revealed.

Kurogane grinned. "Looks like your cat isn't completely useless after all."

Nakuru pouted and blew a raspberry at him. Spinney seemed only slightly bothered by the comment, flying around them. The ninja turned the knob, and orange light greeted him. It was another staircase, this one closed and the path lighted by torches on the walls. Rather than bothering why lit torches were there in the first place, Kurogane was more perturbed by another fact.

"These stairs…lead _down_?" He turned to glance at Syaoran, who held his hands up in placid defense.

"We're not going to get there immediately. Besides, if I had to be truthful, the castle wasn't laid out like this before. It's been altered." He said this with a frown, a calculating look in his eyes as he stared down the stairs. "We have no choice. It's the only exit, so we should take it." He walked past Kurogane and began traversing down the stairs.

If what Syaoran said was true, then he was right, and Kurogane really had no choice. He huffed and followed the brunet down. The footfalls of the others followed behind him, but he never heard the creak of the door closing again. If they were lucky, it would stay that way.

The staircase didn't wind or seem to end. If anything, it seemed to go endlessly down. Kurogane was beginning to wonder when the over-expressed "danger" was to appear. He even took his hand off his sword to cross his arms. The fire crackled softly around them. Souma took to walking beside him, and she was looking at the flower again – it had picked up greater amounts of magick.

Crackling fire sounded in his ear once more before he heard the voice again.

"**You. **

"**You.**

"**Save me.**

"**Save me**."

Outside in the wind, the voice had been fleeting and all-encompassing. Unlike then, however, the voice from the fire was a loud pop, and definitely male, with each word as a sharp staccato. Then Kurogane recognized it. Most definitely, it was the voice of the blond had been in his nightmares – or was it? Yuui or Fai?

Eyes widened slightly, he asked in his mind, _Who are you?_

Even he was surprised to get a response back. The voice popped,

"**I am…**

"**I am…**

"**Yours**."

Arms circled around him, peach-colored arms that weren't familiar to him.

"**I am…**

"**Yours.**

"**So…**

"**Save me**?"

A sharp intake of breath came from him, and he realized all at once that they had reached a door. No one seemed to have noticed his outburst, but he still tried to put on a calm mask as Syaoran opened the door by its brass ring. _Why_ _am I the only one hearing him? What the fuck is he on about, being "mine"_?

Questions both old and new swirled in his mind, but both were interrupted by the sight of someone on the other side of the door. Their back was to them, yet when they approached, he slowly turned to face them. There were cracked mirrors and glass and stained glass and silver – anything with a reflective surface, it seemed – shattered all over this new room. A single window was there, right above the only other door in the room.

Light from the window shone down on the boy. He was shorter than Kurogane recalled, but still lanky. His hair was slightly longer, tied back with blond waves falling over his shoulder. A green tunic was loose over his frame, and scuffed black boots crunched the shards under him.

He smiled, not unlike the prince. But the poison green of his eyes told the tale that he was not the man whose appearance he so resembled as a teenaged counterpart.

"I thought no one was supposed to be alive here," Souma whispered.

"That's for people who come in," Syaoran said. "He's been here since the beginning."

Kurogane took a step forward, stance guarded. "Who are you? Yuui? Fai?"

A bemused expression flashed on the boy's countenance. "Oh? You know Fai?" He said with a blink. He tapped a finger against his chin, tilting his head. "I have to admit, I only expected one person, not a whole party. If I may ask, which one of you is Kurogane, the one with the nightmares of a little girl?"

The shock was immediate. Souma had pulled out a few shuriken and the air around Nakuru seemed to crackle. Kamui and Subaru both took on guarded stances instantly.

The boy's eyes flashed. "Ah, such hositility? Whatever for? I only asked a simple question," he said, waving his hands in surrender. "I just want Kurogane, no one else."

"Like hell I'll let you have me," he growled at the prince look-alike.

Green orbs flickered towards him. Something like confusion was on his expression. "Oh, you're so dark-looking. Not like someone who would save someone else, much less our dear Prince Fai."

"Fai?" asked Souma, puzzled. "Prince _Fai_?"

One of the boy's hands smacked on his face in what appeared to be self-chastisement. "Goodness, here I thought everything was known to all of you by this time." He sighed deeply and took on a more casual standing position. "This is not the way for introductions." With a deep curtsy, he said, "My name is Envy. I am a fragment of Prince Fai Flourite's soul – his _jealousy_, to be precise. And I come here to greet you in the absence of my brother, Memory."

_His…his __**soul**__? And…the prince from the nightmares really is Fai? Then…what about Yuui_?

Envy righted himself and chuckled. "Oh my, confused already?"

"Memory called upon you?" To Kurogane's surprise, it was Syaoran who spoke this.

Envy seemed to recognize the brunet. "Syaoran, is that you? If you're here, then Tsubasa must." His gaze swept over the six party members, looking for someone he knew.

"No, I'm here alone. She cannot intervene if the curse's undoing is in the castle."

That made Envy arch a brow. "Oh? So it wasn't just Memory. The one to break the curse is really here?"

Syaoran gave him a stern look. "Listen, Envy, you mustn't fight us. I know it's your duty, but that's coming to its end. It took seven years, but you and your brothers will all return to him and back to where you came from."

A sad laugh came out of the blond's throat. "You make it sound so brutal. When did you get like this?" He put his hands behind his back submissively. "I suppose Tsubasa told you to tell me that?"

"Yes," said Syaoran with a nod. "You can return in only two ways – fight to the death, or of your own accord. I other words, willingly, which is what is preferred."

Envy gave a nod of his own. "Of course. Memory told me as much, too. He's planning to go against Wrath's wishes, you see." He took several steps over the shattered remains of reflective objects. When he was before the brunet, he dropped to one knee, bowing his head low. "If that is the case, I submit myself willingly."

Syaoran smiled, looking behind at the other five.

"…Is what Memory would _like_ me to say." In the next instant, Envy had a large shard of glass and swung it at Syaoran. Kurogane reacted just in time to pull him back so that only his boots were grazed.

"What?" said the brunet in shock.

Envy got to his feet, wielding the sharp glass as easily as Kurogane did with Ginryuu. His green eyes had grown to a tarnished emerald color, a cold smile on his face. "Things just aren't fun that way, to submit yourself. I witness you people all the time with your nightmares, killing each other… And I have to say, I'm rather," he giggled, "envious."

He got into a fighting position, beckoning them with a finger. Kurogane smiled in anticipation.

Finally, some danger.


	10. Willkommen Zu Meinem Albtraum

**A/N: **It wasn't until I was writing this chapter that I thought, "Oh...oh crap. I'm going to have to write effing seven different fighting scenes roughly happening _at the same time_... CRAAAAAP!" This is what I get for reading so much manga; you think everything is doable until you realize _dammit I'm not drawing pictures I'm writing_. I'll try not to cheat my way out of it and write them well. For now, I ask for forgiveness that I didn't think it through...

Please enjoy. I'm sure the German for this title is off, but it's supposed to mean "Welcome to My Nightmare".

_**IX: Willkommen Zu Meinem Albtraum**_

Shards of glass crunched and broke beneath Envy's boots as he danced around, a smile on his face. His darkly verdant eyes fell upon each of the newcomers in turn, gauging each of their strengths with his gaze. "Six against one seems hardly fair - I mean, you really won't last long enough for me to play with you. If you came all at once, it'll provide a good enough time, though! So, tell me, which of you doesn't mind dying first?"

Kurogane scoffed, walking up with Ginryuu unsheathed. The magnificant blade tapped against his shoulder as he approached the blond. "I'll defeat you right here, and you'll tell me everything about Grimms' Scrying Mirror!" he declared, holding Ginryuu out to point threateningly at Envy.

Piece of glass still in hand, Envy clapped. "Excellent! It'd be such an honor to kill the one Memory so wanted alive~," he jeered happily. Before he could even mimic Kurogane's fighting stance however, a deathly-pale hand was touching Ginryuu, gently pressing down on it.

The ninja snapped his head over to stare incredulously at Kamui. The pureblood vampire was staring straight ahead at Envy though, paying minimal attention to Kurogane. "Put that away," he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Except Kurogane could always argue. He growled, snatching his sword out of Kamui's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We have to beat this guy!"

"You really don't pay attention, do you? What a pitiful excuse for a ninja," chastised Kamui in his same flat tone. Slowly, he fixed his firm gaze onto Kurogane. "That man just stated more than once you are of some significance to the other beings of this castle," he elaborated. "Evidently, you have far more use alive than otherwise."

Kurogane's eyes widened, his grip on Ginryuu's hilt tightened. "I can handle myself, you little-!"

"No, he's right," cut in Syaoran, stepping onto the ninja's other side. His amber eyes were also focused on Envy. "You're important. If you keep on going ahead, I'm sure all of us will be closer to our truth." He reached out, holding Kurogane's wrist in plea.

Disbelief crossed his face. How the hell could he be expected to just keep going? Envy was right here in front of him, and all too willing to fight. The smug bastard was still smiling, too.

"Heeey, I'm getting kind of jealous. I want to be in the conversation as weeeell," he lilted, tapping his shard of glass against his boot.

Ignoring the blond, Syaoran leaned into Kurogane. "Envy has six other brothers, and I'm almost certain none of them will return to their original states willingly," he informed quickly, grip tightening. "We can't waste our time here."

"But then who-?"

Kamui made something of a scoff, surprising the ninja. "I can handle him on my own," he declared, lowering his hand that had still been hovering in the air. He took a few steps forward, and Kurogane sensed the predatory vibe coming from the pureblood vampire.

Syaoran nodded. Partially hidden in the shadows was the other door, and the brunet ran past Envy toward it. Relunctantly, Kurogane followed with a discontent growl - Souma, Nakuru and Spinney following. Subaru paused only for a second.

"I should stay with you," the red-eyed man heard the kinder twin say.

"No, go with them. This rubbish is no match for me. I'll be right behind shortly."

"...Kamui..."

"Go!"

Syaoran already had the door open and was leading the others inside it by the time Subaru appeared and left as well, giving his twin one last look.

Raising a brow, Envy glanced to where five of the original six party members disappeared. Dissatisfaction was plain on his face. "You made them leave. How rude, none even said good-bye."

Wordlessly, Kamui got into a fighting stance, merely giving Envy an impassive look. In return, the soul fragment huffed. "Now not speaking is rude, too. I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two in fighting. First, you haven't even introduced yourself." He smiled as he said this.

Tilting his head, the pureblood murmured, "Kamui."

"Who was that attractive young chap that wanted to stay with you? He seems to have more sense than you do."

"My brother," replied Kamui simply.

Envy placed the hand not holding glass on his hip. "Man of few words, I see. Well, Kamui, you already know I am Envy." He stepped forward, glass and mirrors breaking. Emerald eyes squinted at the dark-haired boy thoughtfully. "And I must say, you are familiar to me somehow."

Easily, Kamui said, "If we ever met, it was probably in the realm of dreams. A blond man like you has been in them ever since I came here. You've been haunting Subaru as well." He raised his hand until it was level with Envy's face. "I do not forgive the one who makes Subaru cry."

Envy's expression lit up. "Oho! So touchy about your dear brother. But if I may comment, I've never seen your brother. Which means one thing rather interesting..." The blond quickly lunged forward, glass raised.

It was child's play for Kamui to dodge and then kick Envy down to the ground. The soul fragment crashed to the ground, sliced and cut by the broken shards. Kamui grabbed him by the collar, tossing the blond up in the air with his vampire strength before jumping up and punching him in the stomach.

Envy gasped, easily falling to the ground again. He slowly spasmed into curling in on himself, coughing and gasping for air. When Kamui was upon him again however, the vampire suddenly realized the blond was spasming in _laughter_.

"Ah, meanie! Such a meanie! You're so good at fighting, aah, _I wish I was like you_!" exclaimed Envy as he rose to his feet. Kamui was unprepared for the hand that grabbed his hair and shoved him face-first into the broken glass. Little knives cut his cheek, but he quickly tossed Envy off of him.

Kamui grimaced, wiping his face for any pieces of glass that might've clung to his skin. Thin droplets of blood smeared onto his fingers, but he knew the cuts would be healed in seconds. Although he was more accustomed to hand-to-hand combat, Kamui bent down and picked up a piece of a broken mirror. Whatever ended it faster, and the vampire certainly didn't mind a weapon.

Envy was laying on the floor, but he wasn't laughing anymore. Even on a bed of shards of sharp points, he laid silently, staring up at the ceiling. And as much as Kamui preferred fights to be settled quickly, he couldn't help but want to question the sudden behavior change.

"Oh? Had enough?" he asked. He wasn't trying to prove a point - his tone indicated he was merely asking a question.

Without tearing his gaze away from the ceiling, the soul fragmant answered with a question of his own. "Saaay, Mister Kamui? You're a smart-looking man. I'd like to ask, why do you think it is that other people allow the seed of jealously to blossom within themselves?"

A frown knit the vampire's brows together. What sort of inquiry was that? Kamui did not answer, only pointing the tip of the mirror piece to Envy's throat.

"I know," declared the blond, giving Kamui an innocent smile. "I know. Jealously comes from the fear that something we care about can be taken away from us to something that possesses what we don't. Like you, right? Don't you..." A hand reached up, gripping the shard so hard blood trailed down Envy's wrist and staining his tunic. "...fear that you'll lose your brother to something?"

When darkly-verdant eyes flashed like a mirror catching light, Kamui backed away, mildly surprised. Envy snatched his mirror shard away, tossing it aside. He looked at the blood on his hand in disgust, wiping it away. "However, jealousy is different from envy. Did you know that?"

"Your prattle doesn't amuse me," the pureblood vampire stated bluntly, lunging for the blond again. His hand shot out and wrapped around Envy's throat. With one hand, just squeezing a little tighter, he could crush the soft neck.

Except...

"I know your secret," said Envy, voice strained. He wasn't saying it as a desperate attempt to be freed. He, like Kamui, was simply stating fact. Blond bangs fell over his eyes, hiding most of his expression. "I know your nightmares. And...from them...I know your secret..."

For a second, Kamui's eyes widened. Then he growled, pushing Envy against the wall, nails digging into peach flesh. "What is the meaning of your words?" he hissed, fangs extending from his gums, tickling his bottom lip.

Envy smirked, knowing full and well the effect of his words. "How sad. Surely you must know of the deep, dark envy that swallows your heart." Defiantly, he leaned forward, even though it made his throat press onto Kamui's hand further. With a poison-sweet smile, he said, "It's because of _her_, isn't it?"

It struck something in Kamui. It was obvious in how quickly he inhaled, lips parted in shock.

Triumphantly, Envy jeered. "Oh, what oh what was her name...? It shouldn't be hard; she was with Subaru for _so long_..."

"Be quiet," Kamui ordered in a deadly voice, constricting his fingers around the blond's throat further. "You talk too much."

"And yet you haven't killed me yet," reminded the blond with a twisted smile. His hand reached up and tenderly caressed the pale wrist connected to the hand gripping him. There wasn't even a hint of fear coming from the soul fragment. For the first time in so many years, Kamui felt like panicking. Whatever it was he was up against at the moment, it was unlike anything he had ever faced before.

Envy's eyes gleamed with mischief, but they suddenly weren't the same green as before. Now Kamui was staring into two rather familiar pools of dark-brown.

As if the blond's skin were white-hot fire, Kamui snatched his hand away, jumping back. "Fiend," he growled, his blood boiling. "What magick is this?"

"No magick. Just truth. Truth is what awaits in this castle," Envy stated, slowly detaching himself from the wall. Those familiar eyes coupled with the rest of the blond's appearance set Kamui on edge. His vampire instincts told him to do away with Envy now, _immediately_, and yet...

A single finger pointed up. "But of course, truth can only reveal itself once its shroud of lies falls away. Can you overcome who is the object of your dark hatred and jealousy?"

_What power could you possibly have over me? _wondered Kamui with narrowed eyes._ From just nightmares, what could he know of me, Subaru, or...or _her?

A deep chuckle left Envy, sounding eerily evil despite the fact he was but a teenager. Boots left heavy thuds as he walked toward the vampire. Just as Kamui had done but a few minutes ago, he lifted his arm, holding his hand out to the vampire. It was an invitation, a dare.

And whatever the fate it sealed him, Kamui did not back down from an enemy.

**xXxOxXx**

A narrow hallway opened up to them as Subaru closed the door behind him. It was a straight shot forward, unless anyone wanted to turn back and join Kamui. Small lancet windows had gray light stream in, illuminating the path. When Kurogane glanced out the window, however, he didn't see snow or trees or anything - it was merely ghost light from nowhere.

"Strange," noted Souma, apparently realizing the same thing.

Kurogane rounded on Syaoran immediately. "Are you going to tell us why you happened to know Envy? Did you know he was here?" he demanded, slowly sheathing Ginryuu once more.

Undaunted, Syaoran nodded, already beginning to walk down the hallway. His gaze trailed over to the gray light as well. "I've known him since his creation."

"He said he was a fragment of Prince Fai's soul. What the hell does that even mean?" Kurogane was getting frustrated again. The mission to retrieve the mirror was getting more and more complex, as if it were a rose buried in thorny vines that never seemed to end. On the other hand, the ninja was sorely bad at giving up. If there was more to this whole mystery, he needed to know more - he needed to know _everything_. And Syaoran was a good place to start.

The brunet led them down a turn, which marked the beginning of another narrow hallway with more windows. "It means that his soul was split into eight different parts." Syaoran stopped, holding up eight fingers briefly before putting seven of them down. "There's the seven brothers we will encounter, which are embodiments of his strongest dark emotions. And then there's his eighth fragment, which is generally himself that resides in the nightmares of others."

"So it's Fai who is in the nightmares after all," muttered Kurogane as they began walking again. "Then who is Yuui? And why does everyone refer to Fai by his twin brother's name and act like 'Fai' never existed?"

Nakuru shook her head, her brown hair rustling against her shoulders. "Confused," she groaned, wrinkling her brow in concentration.

"I must admit, I'm not far behind," added Souma, touching her temple.

For awhile, Syaoran seemed to debate what to do. Finally, he let out a breath and stopped them once again. He turned to the other four resolutely, amber eyes firm. "No one in Seresu knows that both existed, save for two individuals other than our monarchs," he began to explain, giving each of them a glance. "It wasn't revealed to me until later." His gaze lowered, but quickly flickered back up. "Fai was hidden away in the tallest tower most of his life, while Yuui was raised as royalty. Then Yuui died...tragically so. But it was quickly covered up by Ashura's word. And immediately after Yuui's death, Fai came in, taking his brother's name."

Subaru looked surprised. "He replaced his brother," he concluded quietly.

Steadying herself against the wall, Souma said, "That's why you all still say Yuui's name."

"And it's why Fai said that wasn't his name in the last nightmare I had," added Kurogane, piecing the information together. It made more sense now, certainly, at least more so than it did before. And yet... "It was no curse from Valeria that split his soul."

Syaoran looked somewhere between shocked and impressed. Visibly, he calmed himself. "You're probably right about that. Everything in this castle, for seven years, has been about magick. What started it all was probably magick as well. I wouldn't be surprised."

They pressed forward once more. It was tangible in the very air how full their minds were with their own thoughts of this new revelation. Kurogane was no exception. _Who the hell splits their soul into seven parts and makes the eighth part terrorize the dreams of his people_? Possibly the same that killed his own father. Kurogane couldn't forget the type of prince this was - the one who brought nightmares, murdered his kin, and then sent fragments of his soul to kill all who entered the castle.

For all he knew, Fai had been the one to kill the real Yuui.

But at the same time, the ninja could not forget how broken Fai had been in his nightmare hours ago. The prince had been reduced to someone pathetically fragile, that murmured in mourning in the snow next to an abandoned well. Had that been lament and regret? It had clearly been a side of him Fai had no intention of anyone seeing.

Then Kurogane realized Syaoran hadn't even answered his question of how he knew Envy. They turned another corner just as he was about to ask, but then a voice entered his head again. This time, he clearly recognized it as if the person were standing right behind him.

Fai.

"_Why are you calling my name? Who are you_?"

Fai sounded tired, weary. As if he had been gently woken up from sleep. Resisting the urge to clamp his hands over his head, Kurogane thought, _You've been the one speaking to me - outside with the wind and then with the fire_...

"_I haven't spoken to anyone. Not truly. Not in forever, it feels like_."

_What the hell is your deal? You sound all confused now_, thought Kurogane with a scowl. He wished the damn blond would get out of his head. It was so unsettling, and he knew that no one else could hear Fai but him.

Fai's voice was more sad and tortured this time when he said, "_Oh, Valeria. I've tortured you as well, haven't I? Your voice...certainly sounds familiar. You've been calling me. I know it's you. Your voice hasn't left me for a few days now_."

_I called you _once_, _argued Kurogane. His head was beginning to hurt too much, his pulse pounding in his skull. _And when that happened, I ended up dreaming of you crying next to a well, then trying to kill me with ice._

Panic rose in Fai's voice, and it was almost as if his frantic heatbeat was in the ninja's head. "_Youou Shiyuu_!" Then there was a sob, a broken cry discordant in Kurogane's ears. "_Save me. Please. I don't want to do this anymore. Save me. Please? I'm yours, you _have_ to save me_!"

The outcry that sounded in his head was so sudden and distraught that Kurogane got dizzy, nearly crashing into the wall as his vision began to blur. _No, what the hell are you saying?! I'm only saving Tsukuyomi! Stop it, no one is mine_!

"I'm _yours! You're _mine_! Please? Please, Youou_?"

_Stop being so familiar with me_!

"_Youou...!" _sobbed Fai.

_STOP IT BEFORE I KILL YOU_.

Souma immediately noticed when the ninja began to sway too much. She was at his side in a heartbeat, steadying him against the wall. They slumped to the ground, Souma's hands on his broad shoulders. "Kurogane-sama? What's wrong, are you ill?"

A pale hand touched her shoulder and Kurogane barely registered it to be Subaru. He felt so tired and exhausted. Had talking to Fai drained him of energy? "St-stupid prince...," he growled in something of a slur. "Fa-fahking...little... Wha's he goin' on about...? I'm...I'm not..."

Souma's form was replaced with Subaru's as the pureblood vampire kneeled down to him. He unbuttoned his coat and slid the collar of his shirt down, exposing a beautifully pale neck. Kurogane's breath grew heavy, fangs growing as he stared, transfixed, at that unmarred flesh. Subaru leaned into him, gripping Kurogane's dark hair. "Go on, it'll be much better than a human's blood," he said.

"Subaru-san! Please, let me!" Souma exclaimed.

But Kurogane was salivating, sinking his fangs into Subaru's skin before he knew it. He couldn't stop thinking about Fai. His cries echoed in his head, somehow pulling at his heartstrings. Quickly, he consumed himself in the rich taste of a pureblood's elixir. It scorched his insides, but gave him the kind of boost in energy Souma's blood never had. He sucked on Subaru's blood greedily, droplets spilling over his lips and chin in his haste to have more...

Why? Why was the first thing he thought of was, "don't cry," as endearingly as when Tomoyo would look sad?

_This is wrong... Why me? Why am I being the one singled out_? He didn't know anything he could've done that would capture the prince's interest in him so much. And it wasn't as if Kurogane were someone particularly special, other than being a prince himself, and a vampire at that. That couldn't be anything to do with Fai, though...

"Kurogane!" Subaru cried, shoving him off. The vampire slid backward to the other wall, clutching his bleeding neck. The beautiful scent of Subaru's blood tempted Kurogane to bite him again, but the ninja had better control than that now that he he properly back to his senses.

He huffed, licking the remains of the blood off his lips. The next time he looked up, Subaru's neck was still bloodstained, but the bitemark he made was nowhere to be found. Subaru seemed untroubled as Nakuru helped him up, and neither did he seem dizzy or worn out from the brutal sucking.

_That must be pureblood for you_, guessed Kurogane, refusing Souma's hand as he got to his feet as well. Ruby eyes meeting Subaru's placid gaze, he murmured a quick, "My bad."

Subaru shook his head, offering a tentative. "No, it's a fairly common response to this sort of blood," he said casually. His expression then turned concerned. "What came over you just now, though?"

Offhandedly, Kurogane shook his head, pressing forward once more. "It was nothing. You needn't concern yourself about it." He knew he wasn't being believed, but he also knew that no one would question him further. Still, he could feel Souma's gaze on him as they continued on the hallway. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and face her.

They arrived to the end of the hall, where it branched off on either side. Neither side looked to be more favorable than the other - the only difference seemed to be that one curved a little ways down, and the other went on in a straight path. The windows ceased though, bathing each in shadows.

Syaoran was the one to say it. "I suppose we'll have to split up from here. It can't be helped," he stated, frowning.

Kurogane expected Souma's protest. "We couldn't possibly split up! What if one group runs into more danger? What if one finds the mirror?" she asked. She was looking straight at the ninja as she said this.

And he had to respect her point. He didn't know what the others were after, but if it was the mirror, then there was no helping it. "you and I will be in separate groups," he instructed Souma. He pointed to the glowing flower in her hands. "You have that to help you. The kid will stay with me." He nodded at Syaoran, who didn't protest, but nodded and joined Kurogane's side.

"I'll go with Souma, if that's fine," Subaru offered, stepping closer to the kunoichi. At Kurogane consenting nod, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you can take of yourself, but I'll protect you as well."

She looked worriedly at Kurogane, but clutched Subaru's hand with an affirmative hum. "Nakuru?" prompted Souma.

"I will go with two boys," she said. Spinney propelled himself up and sat on top of her head. Her gaze fell upon the pureblood vampire. "Your brother?"

"He knows my scent by heart. It won't be difficult for him to catch up," said Subaru. But he was frowning slightly, eyes trailing back down the hallway they had been walking. It hadn't been long, but perhaps Subaru had thought the fight between Envy and Kamui would be over by now.

Kurogane had to admit, he had similar thoughts. If these soul fragments were enough to stall a pureblood vampire, what were the chances of everyone else? Well, he didn't have the luxury to think of that. The way for Tomoyo's freedom was locked in this castle with the prince.

"Then how will we meet back up?" Souma asked, expression clearly showing how much she hated splitting up.

"Once all the soul fragments return to their original state, plus Fai's, all will go back to normal," explained Syaoran. "From there, it'll be easier to navigate the castle. The Fire Tower is the easiest to find, as it is the largest. We will meet there."

Sparing them no glances, the brunet took the path that went straight. "We shouldn't waste a moment. This castle has been tarnished with magick to alter it. I wouldn't be surprised if even time were to flow differently here," he stated grimly.

With a nod, Subaru took Souma's hand and quickly led them down the opposite way. Souma blinked in surprise, turning back to give Kurogane a meaningful look before following Subaru. By the time the ninja turned back to look, Syaoran and Nakuru were already walking down their path.

It would be the first time in the journey he'd split up from Souma. She had been there since he first seriously thought about searching for Grimms' Scrying Mirror. Now they were going to split ways, face inhuman creations with unknown powers. But that was fine. Because he had been with her so long, even before the journey...it was because of that that Kurogane believed in her.

He closed his eyes briefly before delving further into the castle. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could still hear Fai crying in despair. His heart throbbed as if it were howling in pain along with the prince.

**xXxOxXx**

As quietly as he could, Memory closed the door behind him. Elsewhere in the castle, he could feel the growing commotion. He knew that that man and a few others had invaded the castle, searching for the prince. He also knew that Envy had betrayed his trust. Memory closed his eyes, pained that his most trusted brother was the one to cause this ache in his chest.

"This curse has gone on for too long," he all but whimpered in despair. Very rarely did he reveal such emotions of anguish, because he was the brother most able to keep himself composed. Right now, however, Memory could not stop himself from dashing into the prince's room, leaning against the door heavily. He needed this small reassurance.

When he opened his eyes, he was gazing at the prince sleeping in the glass coffin. Fai. Flowers that Tsubasa brought littered the floor, all around the coffin. It filled the room with a sweet and also slightly spicy perfume that succeeded in calming Memory down a little. Taking a deep breath, he went over to Fai. His small fingers brushed against the glass as he stared upon the prince.

In actuality, he visited this room infrequently. Betrayal, Fear, and Regret usually came by the most, visiting every week. Envy did not care for spending his time around the one whose soul was within him. Emptiness was always slumped in some corner of the castle and probably forgot Fai was even there. And Wrath... Wrath avoided the room completely. _Yet he is the one to claim he loves the prince the most_.

Memory licked his lips, unsure as to communicate to Fai. After all, what if his words were not heard?

"Don't worry," he settled to start, expression softening. "Despite Envy's betrayal, I will do everything I can to help break the curse. You probably do not understand, given the circumstances that led you here, but...you truly do not belong trapped in a deathbed of glass."

As expected, Fai did not move at all in his enchanted sleep. The eyelashes did not flutter, the chest did not rise. There was nothing to be certain he had heard Memory's words at all. Nevertheless, Memory was confident the prince would feel the fall of the curse in the near future.

"All will be as it should," he vowed, leaning down to gently press his small lips to the glass. He didn't even hear the door open when a low, deadly voice murmured in reply, "Yes, it will."

Memory turned just in time to see glowing red eyes. With barely any time to gasp, he was tossed to one of the stone walls, his back hitting the hard surface painfully. He struggled to regain his breath, drawing on his magick as quickly as he could, but was immediately overpowered. A ring of black flames surrounded his neck, far away enough that the flames did not touch him, but close enough that beads of sweat formed where the heat radiated.

Heeled boots clacked against the floor, crushing flowers as Wrath walked up to the youngest brother. "I could've sworn I declared that everyone who comes in this castle shall die," he reminded, voice taut. He tilted his head and glared dangerously at Memory. "And I also mentioned that no one was breaking the curse. Were my words...not clear?" A blond brow raised, daring Memory to defy him.

And defy he did. He brought his small hands up, crying out in pain when he grabbed the flames and quickly wrenched the ring away from him. It faded away in black smoke in the air. Memory suppressed a whimper, his palms stinging fiercely. One look at them showed his flesh to be singed black and a dark pink color, the smell of burned flesh overpowering the room's floral scent.

"Brazen little imp," cursed Wrath with a sneer. He grabbed a fistful of soft blond hair and forced Memory to look up at him. "Who is here? Who has Envy gone to meet?"

Memory breathed heavily, meeting his brother's gaze equally even as his scalp began to hurt. "Your self-proclaimed reign over this curse is going to end, Brother," he declared with a conviction unfit for his bodily age and childish voice. "You must understand, we must fade away now!"

Wrath's lips were curled in digust, as though the mere thought repulsed him. His crimson eyes widened slightly before narrowing into slits. He leaned into Memory, slowly pressing him against the wall once more. His fingers were still tangled in the blond hair as he scoffed.

The shadows of flames danced over his skin. "If that is so...then we can start with you."

**xXxOxXx**

**Ending A/N: **Eventually I hope to write from Fai's point of view, but considering he's still um, sleeping, that'll be hard... |D (Kuro-pii, hurry and break the damn curse!) Why do I like writing Wrath so much? I'm telling you, I enjoy it too much! Evil OC hahahaha -falls- The story is still more-or-less slow paced because all of Fai's (and Kurogane's) past hasn't been revealed yet. But more is being learned! The pace, it shall be picked up!

Review/critique/comment?


	11. Staub zu Staub

**A/N: **Yo! So it's been quite awhile since I last updated, hmm? Thank you all for the continued support, it really makes me glad new people are getting interested into the story! -smiles- At any rate, since it's been awhile, I do hope that I haven't lost the feel for it, and that this chapter came out fine -sweats in nervousness-

This chapter's title means "Dust to dust."

For **sweetsweetsorrow43** on youtube!

**X: Staub zu Staub**

Kamui jumped back ten feet from his opponent, landing gracefully down onto the wreckage of glass. The fight had gone on longer than he expected and he was shocked to see that Envy was nearly on par with him. Both of them had gotten in their fair share of beatings, but… A man, able to hold his own against a pureblood vampire! He wiped imaginary dust from his shoulders, giving the creature in front of him a long, piercing glare.

"Ah, what's with that look, Kamui?" asked his enemy, arms spread in an inviting gesture. The voice was different now, feminine. "You look like you've seen a demon. What would Subaru say if he saw you with such a dark look?"

"Don't say his name," hissed the vampire immediately, eyes glowing and pulsing with supernatural power. Baring his fangs, Kamui tilted his head down, glaring at Envy beneath his brow. No, rather…the thing that used to be Envy.

What stood before him now wasn't the piece of the prince's soul. Instead of wavy blond hair there was short, razor-sharp black strands framing a heart-shaped dollesque face. And Kamui knew this face well. It haunted Kamui's heart, one of many that tethered him to this line of sanity and madness. How Envy had donned this appearance, the vampire wasn't sure, but he knew it was a trick, an illusion.

"You're being so mean, you know!" huffed the girl, putting her hands at her hips.

Kamui growled deep in his throat, getting into a fighting stance once more. Yet how can this illusion seem so perfect? To even sound like her, act like her… "What sick joke are you playing at?" he demanded.

The illusion smiled, laughing. "You never did like my jokes, Kamui. But calling them sick, have you no sense of humor?"

"Stop that."

"Eh?" Long black lashes fluttered. "Stop what?"

Kamui reigned his patience in. "That. Stop sounding like her. Stop being her. You are **not** her!" Even now, so many years later – but when did illusions age? – Hokuto Sumeragi looked exactly the same as the day when Kamui saw her die. The mere flash of memory was enough to send Kamui over the edge.

Hokuto appeared startled, almost hurt. But quickly, she recovered, Envy's boots clicking as she paced back and forth before the vampire. "What are you saying, you big silly? Haven't you missed me at all? You had to, right – your life must be so empty without me." She halted then, turning her head sharply to meet Kamui's glare.

Her expression darkened, her eyes taking on Envy's green gleam beneath straight black bangs.

"Or at least, I know _Subaru_'s is."

* * *

><p>Souma nearly stomped down on her next step, hesitating to halt completely before shaking her head and pressing forward to follow Subaru and Nakuru. Her companions noticed her disquiet however and looked back in concern at the kunoichi. "Souma?" Subaru questioned.<p>

Souma put her hand over her chest, gripping the clothing that covered it as she continued to bury herself in her looping thoughts. "We're at a disadvantage, you realize," she finally let out with a half-smile, gazing not at the two in front of her, but at the looming darkness ahead.

Both Subaru and Nakuru exchanged a look, Spinney letting out a small mewling sound as he flew around.

Not caring whether or not she received a response, Souma continued, "Syaoran is the one who knows the history within these castle walls and even though Kurogane-sama hasn't been here, he…" _He seems to be connected to all this somehow_, she finished silently. And for a while, that had been her fear. There were threads tangled around her master and friend that she didn't understand. He was involved in something huge and so far no one seemed to have a clue as to what that meant.

_But I can't falter. I have to be strong. I have to keep fighting. Kurogane-sama might not realize it, but he's in trouble, and I want to have the power to protect him, with all my might_! Nodding resolutely, Souma walked with a new purpose in her step, expression determined.

Subaru smiled as she walked by and Spinney made an approving sound, flying over to perch himself on top of her head. Souma had to admit, the action did comfort her and reinforce her determination. Yes, she wouldn't give in to fear. It wouldn't help her now. She would destroy it and whatever else hinged her efforts to protect Kurogane.

_I became a kunoichi that served our kingdom in order to protect our country, but also to protect you as well. I will not give in to uncertainty, to the unknown. Because I will be by your side the entire time, together or apart_.

The darkness that enveloped them got thicker, a black fog that engulfed them all at once that it could've been alive. Souma gasped softly, but Spinney's quiet purring calmed her. She felt Nakuru to her immediate right and Subaru fifteen degrees ahead of her to her left. She reached out for both of them, her fingers encircling their wrists, neither of them startled by the gesture with Subaru turning his hand over to link with Souma's.

The four pressed on, and Souma was starting to see less and less until she couldn't make the faintest shape out. "Hey, Subaru? Can you see anything at all in here?" True, her ninja instincts were helping her be able to sense things, but it was entirely the same as seeing. As of now, she didn't sense any foreign presences, and she was keeping an attentive lookout in case any of the prince's soul fragments came by.

"Yes," Subaru replied. "But it's strange. For a moment, everything got really…hazy."

"What?" asked Nakuru.

"We were walking down the hallway but suddenly we're in this wide, large area with a low ceiling. I didn't see us come to any openings, we just…got here somehow," explained the vampire in confusion. He stopped walking then, halting the other two as well as he made a low humming sound in thought. "This doesn't seem right. We're in a basement of some sort yet we went down no stairs or incline or anything like that, so how…?"

Souma frowned. If some magick was at work here, she certainly hadn't felt anything. And the flower that detected magick was useless here when the whole castle had been warped along with the curse. "This is no good. We have to see."

"Ah! I make fire!" Nakuru proclaimed, and in the next second a hot breath huffed and a ball of fire was floating on one of Nakuru's palms. Her face was illuminated in orange, and bathed them in soft light.

Souma smiled gratefully, letting go of her companions. "Brilliant, Nakuru," she praised. Taking a quick look around, she saw Subaru had been right about where they were. The basement was larger than any she had ever seen and might've even been confused for a dungeon had the chains not been replaced with old, dusty crates. Shelves were pushed up against the walls, full of jars and small boxes. Now that Souma had better bearings, she could definitely pick up a musty smell around them.

Nakuru made two more balls of light that followed around Souma and Subaru and the three split up to investigate. The fire blowing gently against her ear, Souma walked over to the nearest wall, glancing at the rows of containers on the shelves. Each was so layered with dust that Souma's finger came out completely grimy with one swipe. After some messy polishing, she made out a few labels – thyme, rose quartz, sage, topaz…

"I don't think anything is here except some materials used for magick," Souma called out, wiping her hands on her coat.

Subaru made another thoughtful sound. "Do you think perhaps we reached a dead end?" he asked. "We could go back, and I don't know about either of you, but I don't sense anything…"

"No, you're right," agreed Souma with a sigh, walking down the wall. She paused then walking past a pile of crates. She didn't feel anything, and yet… Something made her abruptly uneasy. Frowning, she slowly cast her eyes over the crates, searching them as if waiting for them to tell her why she felt on edge.

On the other side of the basement, Nakuru and Subaru were coming towards her. "Souma? Are you ready to go back?"

She stepped a little closer, the fireball flickering and gliding overhead. "Yes, coming…," she said distractedly. Wait, was that…? She leaned in just slightly closer, thinking maybe she heard a small movement-

A piercing scream rang in the basement, sending Souma stumbling back with a shriek of her own when the crate rattled and jumped apart, a figure dashing out between them. Rolling to get up, Souma shouted, "Stop whatever that is!"

In the next instant, Subaru moved lightning-quick, too fast for his ball to keep up but another terrified scream echoed followed by a grunt from Subaru. By the time Souma was coming toward them and Subaru's fireball had caught up, the vampire crumpled to his knees and cried out in fear, clutching his head. Standing and shaking in front of him was a young man, slightly older than a teenager, with wide fearful eyes that were surrounded by dark rings, as if he hadn't slept in a long time.

"Subaru, are you alright?" Souma choked out, gripping his shoulders.

"H-Hokuto…" he cried, trembling.

The boy whimpered, stepping back slowly. "Sc-scared… Don't kill me please… D-don't… You…" He looked over at Souma then. "You're scared, too," he whispered. "You're terrified…just like me… So scared…and weak."

Souma frowned. Had that been meant to be an insult? Well, it didn't matter, not when… "I'm not scared. Or weak. Tell me, who are you! You look like that Envy man. Are you a soul fragment as well?" she demanded, rising and drawing out her shuriken.

The blond-haired boy jumped, wailing at the sight of the weapons before running away completely. Souma hissed in disbelief getting up. "Nakuru, tend to Subaru!" she exclaimed over her shoulder, following the pitter patter of the soul fragment's bare feet. "I'm going after this one!"

"Souma, wait!" Nakuru cried, but Souma was already disappearing into the darkness. Soon even her fireball was nowhere to be seen. The brunette stared off, listening out but receiving nothing. She glanced at the winged cat on her shoulder. "Go after her," she murmured in her native tongue. Without a sound, Spinney nodded and flew off after the kunoichi.

Now that that was taken care of, Nakuru bent down to brush Subaru's bangs aside. "You okay?" she asked in concern. "That man. Very…how do you say…very weird."

"He just ran off," Subaru murmured, equally confused. "But that could be because of the soul fragment he is. And based on what he just did, I think I got an idea of who he is…"

"What happen?"

Subaru patted Nakuru's shoulder, reassuring her he was okay to get up. As he got back on his feet, he explained, "When I caught him… He slapped his hand onto my forehead, and then… This…memory. It came back to me out of nowhere. It came back so…so intensely…" Subaru looked down at his hands, lips twisted in discomfort. With a quick shake of his head, he said, "Come on. We have to go after him with Souma."

"…Oh, you're leaving as well?" droned a monotonous voice.

Nakuru and Subaru got into fighting stances, their balls of fire illuminating the pale, gaunt face of a small boy. He seemed to be only half the age of the other, and every movement seemed to be a huge effort on his frail body as he climbed out from between the boxes. Completely dead eyes gazed up at the two companions, and even the fire's light did not seem to shed light on those abysmal orbs.

"Fear left and so did that lady. Now you two. Well, everyone leaves," continued the boy, dragging his feet as he walked toward them. "But…maybe I don't want you to leave. Maybe I want you to stay here…with me."

_Another freak_, thought Nakuru with a dirty scowl.

Subaru took a step forward. "Who are you? And are there others in here, too?"

"No one, no one, no one," answered the boy mechanically like a broken record like he couldn't stop once he started. "Only me. It's always been always me. And me… I'm Emptiness. Will you tell me your names, too?"

"Subaru."

"…Nakuru," replied the brunette with more reluctance.

Emptiness tilted his head sharply, loose enough that it was as if he were a puppet who's string snapped. "Don't care anymore. You won't help. You're not even here for me," Emptiness droned, eyes falling closed. "You just want to kill me."

Slowly, Subaru relaxed. "Well, maybe it doesn't have to be like that. If you give yourself up willingly, it would save a lot of pain of yourself, don't you think?" he offered lightly. "We don't want to kill you."

"…No, I know what I said," Emptiness replied. "You want to kill me. Because…I'm not giving myself up. You'll only leave. And…since I want you to stay…fill this hole inside me…" The next instant, the boy melted into the shadows, pulled in into the abyss.

"_Play with me_."

* * *

><p>Bending down to pick up another shard of glass from the pile on the floor, Hokuto asked casually, "Hey, Kamui, so how is Subaru?"<p>

"That's not for you to know, you damn demon," cursed Kamui, eyes glittering as he circled around her, waiting. In the second it took Hokuto to straighten up, Kamui had moved and lunged his hand forward, aiming to slit her throat when Hokuto dodged at the last second. The vampire's nails only grazed her cheek and he jumped back as she quickly moved to stab him.

Blood trickled down Hokuto's cheek and she wiped at it, staring at the stain of red on her finger. "How mean," she ridiculed, her trace of humor gone.

"I will say this. I didn't know demons could bleed," said Kamui. "Envy, you tell me now, how did you do this?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm Hokuto. Hokuto Sumeragi," the illusion insisted. "I was born in Nihon to two human parents and I also have-"

"Shut up!" Kamui shouted, drawing in for attack again, but in a blink of his rage, Hokuto had disappeared. The vampire's eyes widened, about to jump back again when a delicate hand gripped his bicep, lips whispering against his ear,

"_And I also have a twin brother named Subaru_."

Kamui let out an animalistic cry of pain when glass cut deeply into his back, and he twisted, falling to the ground with a new wound gushing out blood. He reacted quickly, rolling away and then jumping back right as Hokuto decided to strike once more. The cut seared in the open air, stretching from his movements, but Kamui ignored the pain. He had endured worse before.

This had gone on for a while now, and even though Kamui was getting roughed up, his wounds would close within seconds. It shouldn't have troubled him, but at the same time the mere fact he was even _getting_ hit made him distressed, though he kept his stance firm. He had underestimated Envy, and Kamui believed that even more so by the new ability he just displayed.

How annoying. Kamui never encountered a shape-shifter before. "…You…how do you know these things? How are you Hokuto? Envy, tell me…" Kamui turned around, straightening up. "Tell me how you know them! How dare you wear her face like this!"

_Subaru…Subaru would be so upset if he were here_…

Hokuto smiled, bringing her shard of glass up to her lips, where Kamui's blood was stained. "Isn't this how you did it, Kamui?" she said in a deadly whisper. "Isn't this how you poisoned my dear brother…? Tried to make him your own, as you always wanted him to be?"

Kamui's eyes widened as his wound finished healing. Memories, sharp and painful, pierced into his mind at the sound of those words, like Envy's phrases held a magickal sway over him.

There was Kamui, lost, frightened, betrayed – wandering the streets of Nihon… Kamui snapped out of it, wordlessly and coldly reaching out and thrusting his hand forward to Hokuto's stomach. Hokuto gasped, jumping to the side but unable to dodge Kamui's other hand that swiped across her chest. Fabric and flesh tore, blood flying onto the floor as Hokuto shrieked.

"Now that," she huffed, splaying her hand over the leaking slash as she flipped her bangs back, "was rather unnecessary. But I shouldn't expect Kamui Shiro to be civil, right? Especially when he can't handle something like his memories. Or rather," she smiled, "his envy."

"You need to care about something to have envy. You told me that yourself," Kamui pointed out, straightening to crack his shoulder. "I don't care about anyone."

"You try not to, at any rate," Hokuto corrected, slowly putting her bloodstained hand down. "What about Subaru, the one you so care for? Or what about _those two_, the ones who drove you to find me and my brother one chilly night? You remember, don't you? Never before had I ever seen a more pathetic looking vampire!"

Ah, but it had been such a low point in his life… Going through that with his best friend, being so alone until he came across two young individuals, both with soft-lined, angular faces and short black hair…

"_Hey, Hokuto. There's a boy over there. Hokuto! Hey, are you alright?"__ asked the young man of the two, barely into his teenaged years. He reached out to Kamui, and the vampire recoiled away from him. The human blinked in surprise, but he smiled gently. "It's okay. We'll help you."_

"_There's nothing wrong," Kamui hissed under his breath, getting to his feet and walking away – more like dragging his feet with the lines he was cutting into the snow. _

_The boy was following him though, and soon enough there was a girl who looked just like him trailing after, calling out. "Subaru! Subaru! Oh… Who's that there? Friend?"_

_Kamui resisted the urge to cut them both. He was no one's friend – not anymore, anyway._

"_Ah, that is something I'm hoping for," the boy, Subaru, replied with a nervous chuckle. "Please, you look really out of it. Where do you live? Is your family nearby?"_

"_You don't have to play dumb with me," Kamui snapped, spinning around to glare down at the black-haired human. "I know you know what I am. I can practically smell the magick radiating out of you. You're like exorcists, aren't you? If you're going to kill me, get to the point." In an instant, Kamui was making a fighting stance, pressing his sharp nails against Subaru's neck._

_The girl, Hokuto, gasped. "Subaru!" Her energy manifested outward as she honed her magick in for an attack. Kamui was ready, ready to slice the boy's neck, let his blood paint the snow a vivid red. _

"_No, Hokuto, don't do anything,"__ Subaru said calmly, meeting Kamui's gaze head on. _

_Not in the mood for any games, and annoyed that the boy wasn't retaliating, Kamui snarled and grabbed his collar to toss him down into the snow. "Whatever you wanted to do with me, if it's not a fight, you're of no use to me. Stay out of my way."_

_Hokuto ran over and bent down next to Subaru. "You okay, brother?" she asked, dusting him off and giving Kamui a guarded look. _

"_I'm not going to fight you," Subaru protested, frowning. Rising back up, he ran after Kamui, reaching out for him, grabbing his sleeve. "I just want to help you."_

_Kamui jerked his arm back. "I don't need anything from a human!" he growled, baring his fangs. _

_Subaru wasn't intimidated, still holding the vampire's stare. Slowly, he pulled his sleeve back, exposing his bare arm. Kamui was about to ignore him and walk away when Subaru brought the naked flesh to his mouth and bit down onto it – hard. There was the sick tearing of flesh and when Subaru pulled back, his eyes were filled with watery pain – and his lips were lightly dotted with his blood. Widening his eyes, Kamui stared down at the warm droplet of blood that began to ooze out from the bitemark Subaru had just given himself. Behind the boy, Hokuto cried out her brother's name in alarm. Kamui only barely registered Subaru's response of, "I know what I'm doing, Sis," because his senses were all honing in to that blood and oh, he was starving, hadn't fed in so long and after the fight with _him_…_

"_Subaru…," whimpered Hokuto as Kamui drew nearer._

_The vampire smirked, lightly wrapping his fingers around Subaru's wrist. "Pathetic," he scoffed under his breath. "This…is how a proper bite is done…"_

Kamui screamed when a glass shard sprouted from the right side of his chest, jagged edges sawing into him as his blood stained the reflective surface. At its angle, he saw his own agonized expression, his eyes still having the glazed look of delirium – and right behind him was Hokuto's smirking face with Envy's poison-green eyes.

"Remember now?" Hokuto said, pressing her cheek right beside Kamui's. "The so-called brother you hold so dear, was actually mine, a human boy named Subaru Sumeragi. And you, after my death, turned him into a vampire!"

Kamui gasped for proper breath, but hacked a cough instead, blood dripping down his chin. "S-Subaru…" he whispered brokenly.

Sensing the vampire's slipping power, Hokuto giggled deeply in her throat. "He took you in. Took care of you and loved you. Even when you could've left or killed us at any moment, he chose to trust you. But Subaru has always been like that, hasn't he? Always ignoring Sissy, even with _that_ man as well, and look what happened to me, hmm?"

Hokuto twisted the shard of glass and Kamui struggled, coughing again. His body worked to heal itself, but couldn't with the shard still sheathed in him. _Calm down, Kamui_!

"Of course, that's not the point," continued Hokuto in a low voice. "All that matters is that Subaru never loved you like he loved me. Not like a sibling. You've always been alone, haven't you, Kamui? Even your two best friends had one another, didn't they?" Hokuto reached out to the tip of the sharp, wriggling it around until the tip broke off. "It wasn't fair, was it? You wanted to protect Subaru too, as a brother. You cared about him that deeply. But you couldn't. Only I could. That," the tip pressed to his neck and Kamui got the faintest hint of déjà vu when he had done this to Subaru, "that was the day your envy was born."

Aah. And of course Kamui knew it. Why else would have had the nightmares while he was here. Nightmares…that he killed Hokuto with his own hand, only to look up and smile at Subaru, embrace him… "_Don't worry, your brother is here now_."

"I didn't kill you though," rasped the vampire firmly, slowly inching his hands forward.

Hokuto didn't notice the movement. "Maybe you're not the reason I'm no longer here, but still, in your dreams and in your mind… You've always secretly wished it, haven't you? _You always wanted me to die_!"

"NOOO!" screamed Kamui, grabbing her quickly and tossing her to the ground. Glass still embedded in him, Kamui ran back, huffing and coughing up more blood. As soon as his feet touched the ground again, he tentatively wrapped a hand over the shard and yanked it out from his front. He could feel bits and pieces of it break off inside of him, but that was fine – his body would push them out when he healed. Although…

_I doubt I can heal properly fast enough before Envy is after me again, even if I am pureblood_.

Hokuto was picking herself up from the ground now, but she looked less herself now. Stray strands of blond were mixed in with her black locks, and her physique was more lanky now. Kamui couldn't believe he thought for a second that this illusion was ever Hokuto. _The real Hokuto_, he remembered, _was kind. Daring. She…was annoying, but…I never disliked her. I did think sometimes, what if I could protect Subaru, but_…

"You are really a pain, you know that?" snarled Hokuto, voice deeper, more like Envy's now. The green hue of his eyes was unmistakable now, practically having a sulfurous glow. "That's not fair, how can you still be standing!? Is it because you're a vampire?"

True as that was, Kamui could also tell the stab had taken a lot out of him. He parted his blood-stained lips, tongue flicking out to lick up the crimson fluid. "That day Hokuto died… I was not happy because that was…the day I first saw Subaru cry. And although I have…wanted to protect someone, wished I could protect Subaru like Hokuto always did for him…"

He took steps forward between words, standing as tall as he could, meeting Envy's wide-eyed gaze. Envy shook his head, lip curled in disgust. "No, get the hell away from me!" he shouted. At the same moment, a mirror fragment rose behind them and stabbed into Kamui's shoulder.

The vampire was stunned for a second, but he didn't back down. He dragged himself on and looked down at Envy, smiling with blood-stained lips. "That day…I wished I could've been there for her. I wanted to have been there for her. Because…I loved _both_ of them. Like brother…_and sister_."

"_I finally saw you smile!"_

"_What do you mean, Hokuto?"_

"_Subaru, look, that guy is finally smiling! Heehee, do it again, Kamui, come on! You look so handsome!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about…"_

"_Aah, Kamui is being a meanie again_!"

Kamui righted himself, pressing a hand over his stab wound, feeling weak… Just about as weak as he had that night he met Subaru and Hokuto for the first time… _Just a little more. Just a little more. I can take him. Because unlike him…I am not using my envy to stay in one place. I am…a lucky person. This jealousy…had given me something to aim for. And now I protect Subaru with all my might…!_

"And you, Envy? Aren't you tired of staying in that same place?" asked Kamui.

Envy's eyes widened, breathing heavily as he gripped the front of his bloody shirt. "N-no… NO!" he shouted, and more shards and glass rained down upon Kamui, stabbing him all over his back, his legs…but still the vampire inched forward until he was close enough to murmur in Envy's ear,

"Ever stop to wonder why you're in a room of broken mirrors?"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"You could protect someone too. Like you should've been all along," Kamui said calmly, losing focus in his vision.

For a second, Envy hesitated, seeming confused at the notion. "Why should I protect him? He's always been the most loved one," he asked quietly.

"And you? You can honestly say no one has ever loved you?" Kamui prompted. His legs were shaking now, his body aching with trying to heal around sharp fragments of glass, all cutting up his insides too…

Envy slowly looked down, seeming as though he really was wondering this same thing, desperately seeking a face in his memories that smiled at him as kindly as Hokuto and Subaru smiled for Kamui… A small gasp left the now fully-blond boy. Not a trace of Hokuto's appearance remained now when Envy sank to the floor, looking up at Kamui with a renewed sense of self.

"Memory," was all Envy said. "B-but I… I stabbed him in the back. N-not literally, I just…"

Kamui recalled what Envy had said before the soul fragment had declared a fight. "You could still do the right thing. Envy, you said something before… About how you wished…that you could fight like I do. But I only fight like this…because I know I have to do whatever it takes…to make Subaru safe. You…can still do as Memory asked…"

The green eyes that looked up at Kamui had lost their glow, and were wide and full of hope. "I…could be like you then," Envy said quietly, almost a question.

"Yeah…"

With a trembling grin, Envy nodded. "Y-yeah…"

Kamui stirred when Envy began to glow, a soft radiance of green light that slowly drifted upward, an invisible force pulling Envy's essence away. The blond didn't seem to be in pain though. If anything, he appeared…content. A soft smile was playing upon his lips as his form got fainter, melting into the light until he too drifted up – fading back into the existence of the prince.

The glass stabbing into Kamui also faded away, leaving the vampire with open wounds, but nonetheless grateful he wouldn't have to individually take them out. After a moment of pause, Kamui staggered to his knees. Harsh breaths left him and his eyelids felt heavy. _To have a pureblood such as I...reduced to my knees. You were, in the end, quite a formidable foe, Envy_.

His body rushed to repair the damage done to it, but his healing wasn't going as fast as it should. Blood continued to drip out from him. Blood…he needed some blood desperately… But he doubted he even had the strength to _move_.

_Subaru_... Kamui looked down and fell into the shard of glass and mirror, his blood staining their reflective surfaces.

_Hokuto_…

* * *

><p>"How much longer is this walk going to be?" growled Kurogane, cracking his neck.<p>

Ahead of him, Syaoran didn't break his stride, answering simply, "Our aim is to get to the prince as soon as possible. In order to do that, we have to find the correct way to get to the tallest tower."

"That's what I'm saying pisses me off!" Kurogane snapped, an outburst Syaoran also ignored with ease. The ninja crossed his arms, all but stomping down the hallway. "Why do we have to look for that guy when we'd just have to take down his soul fragments first?" He was itching to unsheathe Ginryuu sometime soon, and that damn Kamui already took the first prey!

The ninja had plenty more to say for sure, but a pain, quick, precise, and sharp, pierced his mind then, making his vision go white.

With a patient breath, Syaoran turned to Kurogane, only to find the ninja had collapsed, clutching his head as a shout of pain left him.

"_Why...?_

_"Why...?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN**: I actually never finished Tokyo Babylon (the CLAMP work that Hokuto appears in), but I knew enough of it to write out this chapter. I really want to finish it though, fwaaah... Anyway. Yay. One battle down...six to go -dies a little on the inside-

Well, it's New Year's Eve right now, but I really was determined to update this one more time this year! Reviews would be a great way to bring in the new year -smiles- Happy 2013, everyone!


	12. Elfenbeinturm -ein Gefängnis-

**A/N**: So this time around, I will begin this chapter with a rant about German –shot-

I have to apologize on one account when it comes to the German words. I read a few days ago that German is like Spanish (my second language), in which there are female and male nouns to most everything. Later in this chapter comes a bird named "Miss Blume" or "Miss Flower". I tried looking to see if this was a female or male noun, but came up empty. She only appears a few times, but nevertheless, I'd like to apologize if there's anything wrong. I'm planning to take a German class here in my university (not just for this story, but because I sincerely adore the language), so I'll become educated soon! –meek face of determination-

For **sweetsweetsorrow43** on Youtube. This chapter is "Ivory Tower (A Prison)".

_**XI: **__**Elfenbeinturm (ein Gefängnis)**_

"Why?" Fai muttered to himself, curling at the foot of a thin wooden door. He was in a small, circular room – at the very top of the tallest tower in the castle. There was but one window, and one door – which always remained locked. Always. Fai had tried for years to pick at it, only to find out it had a spell on it. No matter how creative he got with his own magick casting though, he never even got the handle to jiggle. Nope, nothing but frustration and accidentally setting his bed to stick to the ceiling.

He bet Yuui never had to put up with any of this. Fai sighed, crossing his arms and thinking.

Yuui. That boy that looked like him. Or did Fai look like him? He wasn't entirely sure, but he knew Tsubasa had informed him once that Yuui was in fact his twin brother. The relation almost made Fai want to cry.

"If we're brothers, why does Yuui get to be outside and not me too?" he asked in a childish tone, even though deep inside him he could feel sharp tendrils of envy pierce his heart. It wasn't fair. No one but Tsubasa and sometimes Ashura would venture up the tower to visit him. For the better part of his fourteen years, Fai had never known other people to exist, never properly felt sunshine, never touched his feet into the snow that always fell pleasantly from the sky.

_But Yuui does_, thought Fai. If it were possible, he might've felt himself sink into the stone floor. He began to idly pick at the smooth rock, looking distantly at his room. It was well-furnished enough, he supposed, not that he knew what did and didn't constitute as such – a large bookshelf full of tomes that never helped with his yearning of the outside world, a bed, a dresser full of more-or-less the same clothes (for when would he need to look presentable?), and a black cage holding a small little songbird native only to Seresu. Yuui had been the one to give it to him, and Fai decided to give her the name Miss Blume, for the flowers he had never seen before.

"He probably thought this would make up for having no one," muttered Fai in slight contempt. When Miss Blume chirped, he quickly amended, "Not that you're not a good friend. You've taught me a lot yourself. Without you, I never would've realized I can cast spells with sound." Fai smiled a little, whistling a little tune he came up with himself. A small flurry of snow from outside twirled into the room from the gated window, waltzing through the air as surely as if it had a body.

The sharp knock from the other side of the door broke Fai's concentration, and also the spell, the snowflakes already beginning to melt on the stone floor. Without even looking, Fai exclaimed, "Yuui!"

A small voice, slightly higher than his, piped, "How did you figure that out, Fai?"

Fai scrambled up, looking through the barred window of the door, where he saw Yuui smiling on the other side. "I just sense you." With a glance he could see his brother was alone. "Tsubasa isn't with you?" he asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. Only Tsubasa and Ashura knew the counter-spell to open the door.

Yuui looked guilty. "No, I'm sorry. She's busy, and you know Father always is…but I really wanted to see you. It must be lonely up here for you."

_Like you have any idea, being able to go out and be free whenever you want like the little prince you are_, came the sharp, biting thought inside Fai's head. He should've felt immediately guilty about it, but he couldn't conjure up any remorse right now.

Not able to fight back his jealous stare for too long, Fai quickly plopped himself to the floor, sitting against it. "Um, tell me about your day," he said quickly. Anything to keep Yuui busy while Fai tried not to dwell on the aching chasm in his chest.

For a few seconds, Yuui remained silent, but then Fai heard his brother settle himself down on the other side of the door. Fai could swear he felt Yuui's warmth through the wood and he listened with a jealous ear as his twin recounted the events of the day. Very soon Fai began to tune him out completely, staring down at the stone floor again.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Yuui's company – truly Fai did treasure the time spent with his brother, but the slap in the face from the realization of what he could never experience would always come too soon. He asked Ashura and Tsubasa before – when could he go out too? When could he finally leave this tower? There would only be sad, uncertain smiles in an answer.

_Why do I have to live here, separate from you_? _Why couldn't I have been the one to be able to live out there_? Fai hugged his knees and slowly got back into Yuui's tale. He laughed and asked questions on cue. It was still winter but Yuui talked about the sun shining through the heavy grey clouds already. A spell the blond had tried went smoothly and he had tried again to try to bake something in the kitchen unsupervised. Fai had to chuckle at that – his twin had something of a knack of wanting to experiment with foods, and had even brought a few creations up to Fai with Tsubasa.

Fai was slightly ashamed. He knew Yuui did these things to make him feel better. There were no other teenagers in the castle, save maybe Tsubasa who was a few years older. They kept each other company. It could very well be that Yuui was just as lonely as him.

_So now I'm rationalizing it_, he thought bitterly. _Denial that I have a right to be out there, too_.

"Yuui?" he whispered when his brother was done.

"Yes, Fai?"

"…I want to come out."

Instantly Yuui's voice was quieter. "Fai…"

"I want to do what you do. I want to go out. I want to meet people, I want to see everything," Fai went on, turning to the door, pressing his cheek and palms against it, almost pushing. "Yuui, I want to come out."

"We talked about it with Father before, you know that," Yuui reminded him half-heartedly. "If I knew the spell, I'd let you out in a heartbeat."

Fai knew of those brief conversations with Ashura, of both twins pleading for Fai to be able to leave the tower. They tried to make endless negotiations: that they'd keep it secret, that Fai would only stay within the castle walls, that he'd have a curfew. But no amount of bargaining helped and finally one day Fai had gotten sick of it. Begging for freedom? Was he really such a prisoner?

He hated this. Was he really so unnecessary? Was the outside world so dangerous? That was Ashura's usual excuse, pleading with Fai with gentle eyes. The world was dangerous, and so staying inside the tower was safe. _But why just me? Am I too weak to care for myself_? It wouldn't be a surprise – Yuui was a lot better at magick than Fai was. Sometimes the blond wondered if it was because his brother was also a lot happier than him.

Fai bit his lip, looking down. Slowly, he began to smile, nodding. Why he wasn't sure, since Yuui couldn't see him. But it was the only way. If he could smile, pretend he was happy, then maybe one day…maybe one day he would be…

"Yeah, I know. Just teasing!" Fai said with a laugh, breaking away from the door. "Making sure Yuui still loves me~!"

Yuui might have believed his façade, and maybe he didn't. In the end, a small, deep breath escaped from the other side of the door. "It's been a few days since we talked, but today there's a big meeting Father is having with the ruler of Infinity, and I only just now escaped my keepers to see you…"

Fai already knew the direction this was heading. "Aah, you better start running again before they find you!" he exclaimed. _Because the only ones that even know about me are you, Tsubasa, and…Father_. Even though his brother couldn't see the smile he had, Fai did his best to keep it up – if anything, maybe to fool himself.

"I'm sorry, Fai!"

Fai's false smile might've cracked a bit at that, and maybe, just for a second, he might've sobbed. But quickly Fai grinned again, laughing. "Don't beee~ Yuui came to see me today, so I'm very happy! I'm glad to have such a caring brother, really." Every word was a stab to Fai's chest, but the last part was not a lie. That much he knew was true.

_I can resent the position Yuui gets to be in, but…I will not allow myself to resent the person themselves_.

"Tomorrow we both have magick lessons with Tsubasa though, so we'll be able to see each then," pointed out Yuui. There was a shuffle of clothes – Yuui's attire was by far more formal than Fai's – as the blond got up. "Until then, Fai."

Fai didn't budge from his spot. He really didn't want Yuui to leave, didn't want to be left in the silence, feeling like at any moment the tall tower he lived in would crumble below him. Being around anyone was like this though – torn between shoving them away and screaming for them not to go. Casting aside those scary thoughts, he chirped, "I will wait patiently!"

"…You sure you'll be okay?" asked Yuui after a small beat of silence.

"Oh, Yuui, you say it like I've got a choice. Really, I'm fine!" insisted Fai. _Please go, please go right now, before I want any more, before I begin to truly crave everything you have_… "I can't wait to see you and Tsubasa tomorrow. I'll practice now, so I can catch up to your level! Aha, but because Yuui is so smart, I might not stand a chance…"

"Fai is smart, too," said Yuui. "Fai is smart, and talented. He can dance very well, too. I wish I could move like you do."

A more genuine laugh did leave Fai this time. "What? Do you want to attract a lady, perhaps? You could do it with how you sing. Sweep her off her feet with a song~ As for myself, I cannot carry a tune to save my life. Can't even whistle, you know~"

Yuui tapped the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Wait for me until then, okay? We'll have a lot of fun together."

"I'm not a kiiiid!" whined Fai, throwing himself onto the floor dramatically, kicking his legs up in the air. "Go ooon, go on then before they catch you. It'd look bad for the prince to be disobedient, wouldn't it? Huhuhu~"

A small laugh left Yuui. "You're silly. Okay then, I'm off!" There was a tap of shoes hitting the stone stairs, becoming fainter and fainter until the quiet came again. And slowly, the smile Fai had forced onto his face fell until he was frowning deeply at the floor.

Miss Blume was fluttering in her cage and she tweeted at him to catch his attention. Fai managed a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry. But if I let you go too, then I'll be the only one who can't see the world."

* * *

><p>Deep within the chambers of the palace of Chudoku, a slender, dark-haired woman lifted her head up to the heavens outside her window. Night had fallen, and the moon was brightly illuminated, whispering to her all the unheard secrets of the world. She closed her eyes then, almost seeming to nod in understanding to a statement that hadn't been humanly spoken.<p>

"So it's finally begun then. It was as the stars foretold for years now," she murmured in her naturally sultry voice. Reopening her eyes, she asked softly, "But what happens from here on out can only be determined by the choices of that man. Whether or not he chooses to remember, and to fight."

She glanced ahead into the distance, off past the river and beyond the borders of her kingdom. Far, far away from her position, her eyes could see a snowy country, miserable people, and a decrepit castle pulsing with magick.

"The meeting is approaching."

* * *

><p>Parting his dry lips, Kurogane gasped, his eyes flying open. For half a second he was disoriented, feeling slightly dizzy when he realized he was staring up at the ceiling and that Syaoran was leaning over him with a concerned face. Syaoran set a firm hand on Kurogane's shoulder when the ninja attempted to rise up.<p>

"No, lay back until you get your bearings back," he advised gently. "You collapsed out of nowhere. Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine," Kurogane said lowly, not even having the energy to shrug the brunet's hand away. He frowned – the world still felt like it was tilting, like he was in a high place.

Like he was still in a tower.

Kurogane inhaled slowly, coming to grips with the vision he just had. He reached up, gripping Syaoran's arm. "I saw something again. Something about the fake prince."

Syaoran blinked, coming closer to the ninja. "Tell me. What did you see in the dream?"

At that, Kurogane shook his head. "It wasn't a dream this time. At least…I'm certain it wasn't. He was younger, and in the tower with this bird…" He dug further into the memory of his vision, which was easier than he though, as if it were his own far-off memory he were recalling. "The real prince was there, visiting him. They talked about normal things, but that guy Fai was…" He struggled to think up the correct word; it wasn't something he had felt in particular before…

"_Why can't I be you? Why can't I…have what you had_?"

"…Jealous. He was jealous to Yuui, because he got to be outside, and be free. That guy wanted that, but he was always there in the tower…" Kurogane frowned, thinking of the envy that had stung deeply inside Fai's heart, and right now it ached in Kurogane's chest as surely as if it has been his own. For a split second, he even _sympathized_ with the fake prince…

He shouldn't, though. It was that envy that drove Fai to kill Yuui. Was it not?

_No, no, I loved Yuui, I loved him so much, I didn't want to hate him ever!_ It was getting hard to tangle out which thoughts were Kurogane's or Fai's. Of course he knew they were the blond's, and yet at the same time that emotion was calling out in his own heart.

"It was most surely a memory then," Syaoran said thoughtfully, frowning. "And from the sound of it, would you venture to guess that the strongest emotion experienced in that memory was jealousy?"

It still hurt Kurogane's chest even now. "Yes." He blinked in realization snapping his head up to stare at Syaoran. "Wait, do you think then that that vampire kid…?"

"I want to say so, yes," Syaoran admitted with a nod. "If this vision of Fai's you received is true, then we can probably say that Envy has been reunited with Fai. That would be one soul fragment down."

Kurogane made a sound between a scoff and a hiss, getting up now that he felt more himself again. "This thing that just happened, with what I saw," he looked down at the brunet, "is it going to happen every time a soul fragment returns to that prince?"

"I would imagine so."

Kurogane tsked, looking away. "And it's because I've got some connection with him, right? That's what it is?"

Syaoran nodded again, more slowly. "Yes, that's right. You're important to this mission, Kurogane. The other soul fragments will probably try to seek you out and try to kill you. Still, you came willingly here, so…"

"I'm not here for whatever reasons you want me to be," reminded Kurogane, walking forward with a renewed sense of determination. "Whatever this making the fake prince's soul whole again deal is, it's only a side mission. Right now, we still got to look for that mirror. If I find it before all the soul fragments are gone, that's too bad, because my real job will be done."

He knew what he said had bothered Syaoran. He kept walking though, waiting for an argument to come, but instead there was a soft voice asking, "I would like to know why this girl you're trying to bring back is so important to you. Is she per chance…the one you loved?"

"Hardly. She was like a sister," replied the vampire with a small huff. "She was the only princess of one of the most ancient lines of vampires."

Shock tangibly paralyzed the air behind Kurogane. "She was…a vampire?"

"As pure as they come," agreed the ninja easily. "She was also a dreamseer, a power that the vampires revered as a true blessing from the moon. It's a rare gift, vampire or not. Her family was tied closely with mine, although it was an underground bond, and I never saw her until I was older. By that time, her family had agreed to make me her protector – it's unheard of really, to have a human shelter a pureblood vampire. But Tsukuyomi wasn't a fighter, and she wanted me to do it. There were few who would openly oppose her. So for a long time, that's what I did. I proved time and again I was worthy of protecting her, to a point in which even her kind…the vampires, stopped doubting me."

He felt over the scaly hilt of Ginryuu, finding comfort in the weight of his sword at his hip. The last time he truly used it… "But I lost their faith the day she died…"

"Kuro-?"

"Tsukuyomi was a kind person, alright?" the ninja said quietly. "She was patient. Sometimes she was really annoying with how much she liked to tease people, despite being a powerful princess of a proud race. She didn't put up airs. She was kind, alright? Little brats like her…shouldn't have to die. And that's why I'm getting that mirror to make this mistake right. That's what my goal is now."

"…Was she…the one to turn you?" asked Syaoran tentatively, gauging Kurogane's reactions.

Blood. Blood on his hands. Blood splattered everywhere, and a man chuckling darkly in the shadows. Kurogane shaking, shaking as Tomoyo was dying in his arms, gazing up at him with dimming eyes… He opened his lips as blood began to pour inside him…

"No," he finally replied. "I didn't want her to die. I wanted her to live somehow.

"I turned myself."

* * *

><p>Wrath was stepping down the dusty stones of the spiraling stairwell to the tallest tower. Fai's tower. Wrath had seldom gone up there, but after becoming aware of Memory's goal, he ignored all previous resolutions he had in avoiding the place. Brother or not, Memory had to be stopped. This curse couldn't end. Small embers of flame were still dancing around him, but they slowly faded with each step even as the scent of ash and burnt flesh stayed on him.<p>

_Goodbye, Memory_.

When he was at the bottom of the stairs, he stopped, turning to look back up. He touched the stones of the wall tenderly, smiling softly. "Don't worry. No one will hurt you anymore. You can stay there and sleep. Sleep and dream of what you always wanted, and I will always be here for you. Even when you bring torment to others, it is because they deserve it." He leaned onto the wall, smiling in rapture.

"No one understands you like I do. They can't.

"_I love you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN**: Aha, I'm sorry if this is too short for you. This wasn't really filler, but it sort of was too. Getting some details and updates on certain people out of the way before we launch back into the fighting scenes, which will resume next chapter I can assure you~

Review perhaps? Sorry I didn't reply to anyone who reviewed last chapter; I've been on another email account for my university spam attack to go to so I've been on that mostly. This time I will most definitely answer you this time! -flails in apology-


End file.
